Discoveries
by gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: Gibbs has been back from Mexico for nearly a year now and things are about to change. Tony's ally sees that things need to happen for Tony's sanity and a whole lot of people will be making some discoveries. About themselves and others.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own NCIS there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**Many, many thanks go to my most wonderful Beta- AmyH for all her hard work. SHe makes this look all pretty!**_

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS **

Tony sits at the bar waiting for Fornell to arrive sipping his scotch. Beer just isn't going to cut it tonight, he is drained both emotionally and physically. Sighing heavily and rolling his neck back and forth, he tries to relieve the tension that has built up.

Looking up he sees Fornell walk through the doors he waves to him. "What's your poison tonight, TC?"

Fornell looks at Tony's drink and raises an eyebrow. "Bad day, Tonio?"

Tony nods. "More like the usual these days."

Fornell orders his drink and they head to a back booth. Fornell places an order for food; at least he can make sure that Tony eats something. He thinks back on the time when they became friends; a fact that very few people knew and they both liked it that way.

"Tonio, you have to stop taking this all on yourself. It's been too long and it's taking its toll on you. Remember what I first told you when we became friends?"

Tony nods allowing a small smile to grace his tired face. "That you would hog tie me and smuggle me out of NCIS if I stopped taking care of myself and continued to remain silent, carrying the weight of the team's needs and perceptions on my shoulders."

Narrowing his eyes Fornell leans in. "So what do you call this? Jethro has been back for nearly a year and you haven't been the same since. And don't bother with the argument that it takes time; you've given that to him, hell, you have given them all enough time. When is it your time? When do you get to matter? And when do you get to just be?"

Tony gives him a light glare back. "I've accepted that Jethro either doesn't remember us being together or that he chooses not to. Hell, maybe I was only his fuck buddy, I get it. I have let go of the hope that he'll remember or that we could be together as something more. As for the team, the only thing I can say is that I'm tired."

Fornell takes a swig of his drink. "I know and trust me I'm not happy with the way the bastard has been acting either. I never suspected he'd be a coward but right now that's all I see." He holds his hand up to stop Tony from interrupting. "I know, I know, he may not remember, but you deserve better than that. We've been friends for a while now and just like I told you when Sheppard sent you on that Frog shit, I have your back."

"Hell, you had mine when that Mob Op went south. We take care of each other. You need to come down to the Agency. They are constantly trying to get me to recruit you. It's not just me Tonio, this comes from higher up."

Tony sighs. "I always saw myself as leading the MCRT after Gibbs retires, I never saw myself anyplace else."

Fornell nods. "I get that, but you've changed and they haven't. McGee still can't see past you belonging to a Frat at OSU and Ziva still believes that being a former Mossad makes her a greater asset. Time for you to lay out all your cards and show them what you've got, you have nothing to lose."

"Ducky and Abby would be thrilled to see you step out of the shadows. Been too long, and frankly, what the fuck kind of investigators are they if they didn't bother to look at you? Jesus, Tonio, they are worse than blind."

Tony chuckles humorously. "I know, they only see what they want to see as it suits their needs." He looks up and meets Fornell's eyes. "Ok, you win TC. I'll come over to the Hoover Building and see what they have to say."

Fornell sits back with a huge smile on his face. "That's the best news I had in weeks! Trust me, I'm not leading you down the garden path here, you may find yourself pleasantly surprised. I'll tell them to expect you at 9:00am. You sneaking over or heading over in plain sight?"

Tony shrugs. "I already have tomorrow off, I needed time away. Don't plan on telling anyone anything right now anyway, at least not until I know something. You free for lunch tomorrow? I can tell you what they offered me." Tony wags his eyebrows up and down.

Fornell laughs. "Yes, I can lunch with you, but more because I want to see the look on your face." He smirks at Tony. "I already know what they want to offer you I just want to hear what you have to say about the whole thing."

Tony narrows his eyes as he looks at Fornell. "Not gonna give me a hint?"

Fornell just smiles and shakes his head. Saved from further speculation when the server drops off their food, Fornell can hardly wait to see the surprised look on Tony's face when he hears what they want to offer him. But he was more than excited to see the faces on Tony's team when he tells them. He was going to make damn sure he was there for that.

Fornell smiles as he watches Tony eat; their friendship was one that had grown strong in a fairly short period of time. He knew that if he ever needed anything Tony would be first in line to help and that was something he didn't take for granted. Emily loved her Uncle Tonio, that's why he started calling him that. Her eyes lit up every time she heard the name.

Hell, Diane even loved Tony and agreed that if anything should happen to both her and Fornell that Tony was to be Emily's legal guardian. Tony was blown away, surprised, and honored and he took that role very seriously. Fornell chuckles to himself; that would shock the shit out of Jethro.

They finish up their food; continue with lighter banter, enjoying the rest of their evening.

Getting up to leave Fornell looks down and smiles at Tony, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Call me when you're done with the meeting, should be near lunch time by then." Tony just looks at him questioningly. What the hell could take several hours to discuss with him?

Fornell pats Tony on the back. "You'll see my friend! Get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow." He heads to take care of the bill leaving a bemused Tony behind.

Shaking his head Tony grabs his coat and leaves, his mind running in circles trying to guess what the hell he was walking into tomorrow.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS 

Tony arrives at the Hoover Building at 8:45 and double checks his appearance in the reflection of the glass. He dressed this morning with great care, sensing that this was a turning point. He's chosen his charcoal Armani with a light grey silk shirt and a darker grey tie. Squaring his shoulders and standing tall he heads inside to reception to check in.

Checking his gun and badge and given a visitors badge he is escorted to the conference room on the fourth floor. Surprised that he isn't meeting in an office his curiosity goes up a notch; this is nothing compared to the surprise he receives when the door opens and the two men walk in.

He stands as they walk into the room closing the door behind them. He knows them from sight and for the life of him cannot figure out why they want to meet with him.

They walk over and the first gentleman extends his hand. "Agent Anthony DiNozzo, it's very good to finally meet the man we've been trying to bring to our side for years. I'm Director Robert Mueller." Tony grasps his hand and they shake.

"Tony, please. It's very nice to meet you Director Mueller."

The man standing beside him steps forward and takes Tony's extended hand. "Hello, Agent DiNozzo. I'm Sean Joyce Deputy Director. Been looking forward to getting you in our doors from quite some time, it's very nice to meet you finally."

Tony smiles that famous DiNozzo smile. "Thank you. Tony, please."

Director Mueller waves his hand at the table. "Sit down please. And let's dismiss with the titles, it will be easier to talk that way."

"Yes, sir."

Director Mueller chuckles. "No sir, here. Please feel free to call me Bob and my cohort over there Sean." He smiles at Tony. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're meeting with the two of us."

Tony nods. "That has crossed my mind. I am a bit surprised. Agent Fornell didn't really give me any information to go on, just that the FBI was interested in bringing me over."

Director Mueller nods. "We are very interested, but for something quite different. Let's talk."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS

Tony sits in the conference room after the other two men depart, in shock at what has just transpired. He is pretty sure that there was a better word than shocked, but right now his brain is stunned. He barely hears the door open as Fornell enters.

Fornell looks at Tony's face and grins while he hands him a cup of coffee. "So….?"

Tony chuckles. "You gave me no warning, TC. You knew what they were going to ask me, they said you suggested me for the position."

Fornell nods. "I did. You actually exceed all of their qualifications for the position in every way; your service record, closure record, education, commendations, and awards you never speak of. You were the youngest cop ever to earn a Gold Shield, you had the highest solve rate at the BPD. You more than earned this offer."

Tony smiles affectionately at Fornell. "Thank you." Words so simple, but full of everything that Tony was thankful for and he doesn't know any other way to express that.

"So…tell me, are you going to take it or do I need to take you to the mats."

Tony snickers at that. "I gave them my answer already." He blasts his megawatt smile. "I accepted the offer; I would be a fool not to."

Fornell releases a breath that he was holding. "Yes! Well let's head over to NCIS and tell them the news." Fornell stands up and grabs Tony's arm. "No sense in wasting any time. Vance first?"

Tony out and out laughs. "Excited much?"

He continues dragging Tony out the door. "About this, hell yes!"

Exiting the building they head to Tony's car and over to NCIS.

The drive over is silent, Fornell is not surprised; Tony's taking it all in and getting his thoughts together. This is big and he's getting in the mind set he'll need. Tony parks in his usual spot and they head inside the building.

During the elevator ride, Fornell pats Tony on the back. "I'm proud of you Tonio."

Tony sighs. "Thanks, TC that means a lot."

The door opens at the bullpen. Ziva looks up and sees Tony with Fornell. "Tony, have you been accused of murder again?" She smirks. Taken aback by the glare Fornell gives her, she tries again. "You were off today, no? Did your date cancel?"

Tony calmly looks at her. "As a matter of fact, it went surprisingly well. Now if you'll forgive me I need to go speak to Vance." He heads up the stairs feeling the gaze of Gibbs, Tim, and Ziva.

Fornell sits at Tony's desk and smiles.

Gibbs stands in front of him his arms crossed. "What the hell is this about?" Gibbs growls.

"Tsk, tsk Jethro. Is that anyway to talk to a friend?" Fornell smirks.

Tim watches the play between the men.

Gibbs glares at Fornell. "What do you want with my Agent?'

"Not for me to say, you'll have to wait till he's done with Vance." Placing his feet on the corner of Tony's desk, waiting for the show to start and speak up if necessary. He can see the wheels turning in the three Agents heads, wondering what Tony did. He can't help shaking his head in disappointment.

Gibbs still standing by Tony's desk sees the head shake. "What?"

Fornell gestures to the three of them. "You three. Ziva simply assumes he must be in trouble or on a date, McGee can't see a clue if its right in front of his face and you. You just growl and act all territorial, it's really sad."

At that moment, Tony comes down the stairs followed by Vance. Vance looks at Tony with question and Tony simply smiles and gestures to the floor.

Vance looks at Gibbs. "Your team is on cold cases until we can get a TAD or when we can find one who'll transfer permanently to your team since you will be short an agent." Gibbs looks puzzled then looks at Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo", Vance smirks than starts again after seeing the raised eyebrow from Tony. "I'm sorry, Tony, is no longer an NCIS employee. He was going to give his two weeks, but with all the time he has on the books combined with the fact that you are not working anything I opted to forgo the two weeks. He's already going to be getting a hefty check for all his unused time as it is."

Gibbs interrupts. "Why, Tony?" Tony starts to answer, but Ziva put in her two cents.

"Did Vance trade you for a favor to Fornell?" Vance and Fornell both glared at Ziva.

"Agent David, I suggest you keep your mouth closed about things you have no knowledge of. DO I make myself clear?" Vance orders.

Ziva, surprised by the tone of his voice and the looks that she is receiving, silently nods. Tim wisely stays silent; his only thought is that now he will get to be Gibbs' SFA, a position with his education he should have had instead of Tony.

Tony stands silent, looking at the people that were once his team and sighs. Gibbs he understands. He hasn't been quite the same since the explosion and never, even in his most difficult moods ever made Tony feel inferior. No Tony's issue with Gibbs is purely personal, but Ziva and Tim that is a different story.

No matter what he did, they simply never looked past the OSU bobble head sitting on his desk and what it stood for. Even after the countless times he befriended Tim, saved his ass, or helped him at the range. And Ziva, even after she threatened to kill him after Rivkin, he still risked his life and career to bring her home; he is nothing more than what she has had read.

But it was ok, he isn't leaving because of any of that, for once he is doing something simply for himself. He was offered a great position because of his education, skills, and record, because of whom he is and that was fine by him.

Vance decides it is time to set a few records straight and put a couple of arrogant agents in their places. He never thought that Agent McGee would take his words of encouragement and belief in technology to this level, and Agent David was not all that she thought herself to be. They are going to be in for a couple of shocks.

One, when they find out what Tony was recruited for at the FBI and why. And two, when they have to work without Tony on the team; they had no true idea of what Tony contributed and actually accomplished. These were agents on the best team?

"I had planned on coming down here and announcing Tony's new position. I'm sorry to see him leave NCIS and his loss will be felt greatly, but the opportunity that was given to him was too great to pass up. He turns to Agent McGee.

Tim jumps as the director's attention was focused on him.

"Make no mistake about it; Tony was sought after for this position by the Director of the FBI. He did not apply for it. They would have done everything in their power to bring him over."

Tim swallows nervously.

"Agent Fornell, since there seems to be a lack of knowledge about their former co-worker would you care to enlighten them?" Vance holds up his hand as Tony started to speak. "It's time."

Fornell stands up to address Ziva and McGee, smiling as he notices the small crowd gathering.

"Agent McGee, what would you think of a man with an MBA from Harvard along with a secondary study in Linguistics, BA in Phys. Ed, BA in Criminology, and by the way those earned consecutively after he is injured? Then when he becomes a cop, he decides to go back for Forensic Psychology, while he is working. All his grades are in the top 5% of his class. Top of his class at FLETC and consistently has the highest rank on the gun range?" Fornell stops and stands in front of McGee's desk.

"That's impressive and near impossible-"Fornell holds up his hand stopping McGee from finishing, walking over to Ziva, stares her in the eye.

"Agent David, anything to add?" Ziva shakes her head not sure what to think of anything she has just heard.

Vance smiles. "Tony, you have certainly made NCIS proud and I am sorry to see you go, but I expect to hear great things from you and maybe gain a better working relationship between the agencies."

Tony chuckles. "I'll see what I can do about that. Thank you, sir."

Tim speaks up. "So you're an FBI Agent now?"

Tony shakes his head. "No."

Ziva looks puzzled. "You work for them now, correct?"

Tony nods. "I do."

Vance looks over at his three Agents. "Meet the new Associate Deputy Director of the FBI, Tony DiNozzo."

McGee is shocked. "Seriously?"

Tony cocks an eyebrow. "Yes, Tim, seriously. I just finished meeting with the Director and Deputy Director before coming here."

Fornell looks at McGee. "The highly educated man is Tony."

McGee sputters. "But he only ever talks about Frat parties and OSU. You went to Harvard?" Looking at Tony, "Why don't you talk about it? I would."

Tony shrugs. "That's why; it's only a small part of who I am. Anyone who wants to know me needs to look deeper and ask. It's not rocket science, Tim. There were clues all over the place, hell you've even seen my Harvard Alumni Letters. You simply stopped looking, I simply stopped sharing."

Fornell looks over at Gibbs who is being more silent than usual and sees that he's deep in thought.

Gibbs sighs. "Congratulations, Tony. Can't say I blame you for leaving, for a lot of reasons." He looks at Tony. "I'm gonna say this just once. I'm sorry. I should have seen the way those two were acting and stopped it. It may not have stopped this from happening and considering that they were determined to have you, I doubt it. But, it would have stopped other things."

Tony, shocked at the apology still finds his voice. "Not your fault, Boss. I could have said something; I chose to let it continue."

Gibbs huffs. "Not your Boss anymore, Tony."

Tony smiles a real smile. "You'll always be Boss to me, doesn't matter."

Gibbs chuckles. "Abby and Ducky know?"

Tony nods. "Called them from Vance's office. Guarantee Abs had the cameras on to watch the show. They're ok, it's not like I'm leaving DC." Tony smiles and chuckles. "Abs has already set up our next movie night and Ducky requested I cook again."

Gibbs looks at Tony, like he's missing a vital clue, and it's just out of reach. Fornell watches and wonders if maybe Gibbs doesn't remember everything.

McGee jumps in. "You cook?"

"I do. I play the piano and can bathe myself as well. It's amazing how far I've progressed from Neanderthal in past years."

McGee shakes his head. "No, that's not what I meant. It's just you always go for junk food."

Tony shrugs. "Not always time to cook. I do it when I can."

Fornell laughs. "Man makes a mean Chicken Marsala and Emily loves her Uncle Tonio's stuffed Ravioli."

Tony smiles. "Tell Miss Emily that I can cook for her tomorrow night if you're both free."

Tony looks around at the stunned group clearly finding humor in their expressions. Grabbing an empty box from beside the filing cabinet, he begins to clean out his desk. He comes to the drawer with Gibbs medals in it.

Fornell watches the expressions fly over Tony's face as he struggles to maintain his composure. They are a part of Gibbs and Tony is proud of the actions Gibbs performed that garnered those medals.

Gibbs looks over and sees the box. His gut is churning, he needs Tony to keep those, he can't explain why; he just knows that he does.

Gibbs goes over and picks them up, placing them in the box. "Keep them for me. Please."

Tony smiles a small tremulous smile and nods. Taking a deep breath he stands, this is it.

Tony walks over to Vance. "Thank you, for everything."

Vance nods. "If you need anything let me know. You're going to do a great job, of that I have no doubt."

Tony smiles and looks over at Ziva. "Keep practicing your English my little Ninja." Moving his gaze over to Tim, "Don't take yourself so seriously, life is too short."

He moves to stand in front of Gibbs, wanting to keep the door slightly ajar, just in case Gibbs ever wants to walk through it. "Maybe we can get together for cowboy steaks sometime soon."

Gibbs smiles. "Maybe we can see what you can cook next time." Blue eyes meet green.

"I suppose I can do that, Boss."

Fornell grabs the box of Tony's things and heads for the elevator.

Tony enters the elevator, turning to face the bullpen for the last time. Gibbs and Tony's eyes meet across the vastness and never loose contact, until the elevator door closes on Tony for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

_**I own nothing from NCIS or CSI NY and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! /gibbsandtonysbabe  
**_

Fornell pushes Tony into the passenger side of his car and takes the keys.

"Not letting you drive, Tonio. Let's head over to the Café and grab some food. Give yourself a chance to process all of this."

Tony nods still uncharacteristically silent. Not surprised by that, Fornell just looks over to make sure Tony is all right. Tony may be excited about all the changes taking place, but walking away from his home away from home was not an easy thing to do. You add to that mix the fact that he left behind a man that held a bigger part of Tony; bigger than even Tony was willing to admit to.

Pulling into to the Café parking lot Fornell nudges Tony. "Come on, let's get some food and sugar in you. Then we'll talk." Exiting the car, they both head inside.

Finding an empty table in the back their server comes by taking their drink order and leaving menus behind. After their drinks arrive and their food order is placed, Fornell turns to Tony.

"The hardest part is done and now it's your time."

Tony looks down at his coffee.

Fornell sighs. "He really doesn't remember Tony. I saw his face as you looked at his medals, he knows there's something important, but he can't see it."

Tony nods. "I know. Today was the first time I actually could see that he didn't remember and I'm not sure whether or not that's a good thing."

Fornell looks puzzled. "Why?"

"Because has he forgotten because I meant nothing to him, that I was only a convenient hole?" Tony meets Fornell's gaze. "Or was I simply not important enough to remember?"

Fornell shakes his head. "Not sure it's that simple. I saw his face as he watched you struggle with his medals; he was devastated at the thought that you would give them back to him, even if he doesn't remember why you hold them. Don't misunderstand me Tonio, I have issues with the way he treated you; the times he made you feel like you were nothing and kept you confused as to what exactly your relationship was."

"But today I saw the need to remember in his eyes, the need he doesn't understand to keep you close and the pain his lack of memory was causing him. It's possible the distance will give him a chance to put the pieces together or figure out what he's going to do about the lack of memory where you're concerned. If he does decide to make a move towards you, I will be having a talk with him." Tony smiles at the evil smile that graces Fornell's face.

"And the distance will be good for you." Fornell raises his hand to forestall Tony speaking. "It will give you a chance to get yourself together and move on if you have to. The pain of seeing Jethro everyday while he didn't remember your relationship was tearing at you bit by bit and hurting you, more than you will admit. It will give you a chance to get your equilibrium back and clear your head. Then, if he does come back, with or without memory, into your life, you will be in a better place to decide what you want and need."

Sighing Tony nods slightly. "I know TC. Just feels wrong somehow. Who's going to watch his six?"

Fornell looks at Tony with understanding. "His team will. You're not leaving him behind, just waiting for him to catch up. You're not alone Tonio. You've got Emily, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby and me. We'll help you through the rough spots and be there to share in your success. No looking back, only forward from here on out, understand?"

Tony gives a slight smile. "Understand. Thanks TC."

Fornell smiles. "No problem, now eat."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Gibbs sits back in his chair trying to make sense of the feelings of loss that course through his body. Looking over at Tony's now empty desk knowing that all these feelings that are just on the edge of his mind, beyond his reach are connected to Tony. He rubs his hands down his face suddenly very tired.

This was something that he wasn't going to be able to solve overnight. He already knows that his memories are lacking even though it's been over a year since the explosion. Maybe it is time to look at everything through a different perspective.

It was time to stop struggling to remember the things beyond his reach and concentrate on the now. What is it that he wants? Closing his eyes to shut out everything around him, the only thing he sees are a pair of green eyes, eyes that are searing into his soul and pleading with him.

In a brief moment of total clarity that shakes him to his very core, he realizes everything he wants and needs reside with the owner of those green eyes. Shaking, he opens his eyes, takes a deep breath to help calm his pounding heart while one thought echoes through his mind. It was a start.

**NCISNCISNCISCISNCISNCISNCISC NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony puts the vegetable lasagna in the oven and waits for Ducky and Abby to arrive. They wanted to take him out to celebrate, but he has talked them in to coming over to his house for dinner instead. Abby argued that he shouldn't have to fix his own celebratory dinner. He just laughed and told her he didn't mind; he would enjoy the company, but frankly wasn't in a mood for a crowd.

Tony gives a last look around deciding everything was as ready as it was going to be, and settles down to his own thoughts. TC was right; he needs this time to get his head on straight, because even if Jethro walked through his door right now he knows he isn't ready for that.

He needs to get his head on straight and move forward. Leaving NCIS had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but it was time and he needed the change. But as his green eyes met blue ones across the bullpen, he knew he wasn't ready to give up all hope on Jethro. There may only be a tiny sliver of it left, but it was there.

Hearing the doorbell he stands and heads to the door shaking those thoughts from his mind for the time being as he opens the door.

Bracing for the hug he knows is impending he opens his arms to a rushing blur of black and red.

"Tony!" Abby squeals. "I'm so proud of you." Tony tightens his arms around her as he carries her away from the door making room for Ducky. Ducky chuckles and shakes his head at the sight before him.

"Hello Anthony." Tony closes the door and faces Ducky as Abby gently lets go.

"I too am very proud of you my boy! You will do us all proud; it is something I believe that you were destined for."

Tony smiles. "Thanks Duck. Dinner will be just a little longer. Can I get you both something to drink?" Tony turns toward Abby. "Yes my Gothic Goddess I have Caf-Pow for you!" Abby giggles and begins doing a happy jig.

"Whatever you have my dear boy will be fine with me."

"I have Earl Grey for you Ducky, leaves, not bag."

Ducky smiles. "Sound heavenly. I do so love a freshly brewed cup of Earl Grey. May I offer you any assistance?"

Tony shakes his head. "No, I've got it. Please go sit down it will be just a second." Tony disappears into the kitchen and having already started the water for the tea earlier he makes quick work of it and brings the tray of drinks to the living room.

Smiling Abby takes the Caf-Pow. "So how are you really feeling Tony? I mean I know you are all excited and ready for the challenge. But it is still leaving is scary, even if you're still here." Her arms wave frantically as she continues. "But we're still here for you and we can still have movie nights and do stuff. I know that it still hurts that Gibbs memory is shot, but I watched the video feed." Tony smiles at that comment.

"And he feels something. He just doesn't see it. So don't give up-"Tony places his index finger over her lips.

"I'll see you all the time Abs. Yes, it's scary but I'll be ok. And I haven't given up on Jethro yet, just not sure if I'm going to continue waiting in the wings for something that may or may not happen."

Ducky speaks up. "Quite right my boy. Life does go on. Not always like we want but it moves forward. I daresay Abigail is correct though. Jethro senses something."

Tony nods. "I'm not running out and partying and picking up strays. I'm deciding to charge ahead and see what happens. I can't keep living like I have been; it's pulling me apart from the inside out." Tony sighs and heads to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Abby whispers to Ducky. "He so loves Gibbs."

"Yes he does. And all we can do is sit back and watch it unfold and be there in the end to either put him back together or raise our glass to their happiness. It's all up to Jethro really, and today I believe he was shaken up and it jostled a couple of things." Ducky holds his hand up. "Not memories Abigail, but deep seated feelings for young Anthony. He just has to sort out what those mean to him and what he is going to do about them. All we can do my dear, is wait and watch."

Abby sits back and huffs. "Well crap! I was afraid that was what you were going to say." Ducky chuckles.

Tony comes out of the kitchen with the lasagna in his hand and heads for the dining room. "Dinner is ready." He smiles over at Ducky and Abby waving them over.

Ducky chooses to make sure the rest of the dinner conversation is light sensing that Tony is at the end of his tether with his emotions. The three sit merely enjoying the food and each other until the time comes to say good night.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony is busy setting up his office and getting a handle on his responsibilities. He absolutely adores the Administrative Assistant he was assigned. She is sixty-one and a spitfire, Charlotte Brown. She's been with the Bureau for thirty years and shows no signs of leaving.

"Charlie." Charlotte smiles at the nickname Tony has bestowed upon her; only Tony can get away with calling her that.

Walking in his office, she tilts her head. "You rang?"

Smiling that brilliant DiNozzo smile, he looks up from his papers. "I did. Did you watch the 'Adams Family' too?" She just smiles and shakes her head.

"No, missed that one. I just heard your dulcet tones from my desk."

Tony motions her over to his desk. "I want to make some changes to our computer network. I've written a few new lines of code and encryption that should thwart even a highly experienced hacker."

"Make it so. I'll send out a memo to the Cyber guys to let them know and shoot one up to the Director." Smiling at Tony, she continues. "I have all the files on the Senior Agents that are under your command. Should be some light reading for you."

He shrugs. "I want to know who they are and a little about them before I meet with them. I intend to at the very least, exchange a few personal words with all of them. I want them to be able to come to me with any issues, big or small."

"You're a good man Tony. You will do this office proud." Smiling down on the man that she's already grown attached to, "Do you have any other changes you want to make up those designer sleeves of yours? Pretty impressive for a guy that's only been here four days. You're the talk of the office young man."

Tony chuckles. "As long as it's all good I'll take it. No, no other changes for the moment. I finished looking over the budget and made some adjustments, nothing major."

Patting him on his back, she nods. "Whatever you say, Tony." Leaving Tony's office smiling, shaking her head she goes to her desk. He wields his power with finesse, grace and with such subtlety that anyone who underestimates Tony DiNozzo would do so at his or her own peril.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISCNCI SNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs is pissed, more as if he is ready to explode. They are no closer to solving this case than they were when they first got the call. He looks over at Ziva and McGee and glares.

"Do you have anything? What are we missing here?" Meeting McGee's eyes as he narrows his own, "Where's Dornegat?" Vance had assigned him to their team with the possibility of it being permanent if it was a good fit.

"I sent him to interview Mr. Hartnell, Boss."

Gibbs whips his head over to Ziva and growls. "So, let me get this straight." his voice deadly quiet. "You sent an Agent out to interview a suspect…alone. Do I have all the facts right, McGee?"

Not aware of the mistake he'd made he continues typing on his computer. "Yes, Boss. Ziva wanted to eat her lunch, I sent Dornegat out to the interview."

Still speaking in the quiet tone Gibbs continues, while an eerie silence falls over the entire bullpen. The silence gets McGee's and Ziva's attention as they look around and see all eyes on them.

"You sent him out without back up- so that Ziva could eat lunch and you could sit around on your fucking ass at your keyboard. Have I got all the facts straight?"

McGee looks up as soon as he hears Gibbs swear, the man rarely did. "Yes." Glancing over at Ziva seeing the shocked look on her face at Gibbs words it suddenly becomes very clear. He'd screwed up.

Gibbs growls, his temper reaching epic proportions. "What the hell were you thinking? You NEVER send an Agent out alone, under any circumstance. And you want to be my SFA? This is beyond a probie mistake McGee." Turning he unleashes his wrath on Ziva.

"Agent David you are just as responsible. You wanted your damn lunch? For fucks sake, the two of you had better damn well hope that he's all right or I'll shoot you both myself. I can't believe the two of you." Turning he storms out of the bullpen and heads to the stairs, leaving a stunned McGee and Ziva.

Looking around they notice that every Agent that is within hearing distance is shaking their heads and looking disgusted.

They are thankful, though neither will admit it, when Dornegat returns and they continue working on the case. No matter where they look it seems like a dead end and Dornegat's interview didn't gain them anything either.

McGee is uncharacteristically pounding his keyboard and grumbling under his breath. Ziva, finally having enough, snaps.

"What is the matter? You are beating your keyboard as if it was evil."

McGee snarks back. "I'm trying to get into the FBI database and see if they have a file on this guy, but I can't. I've always been able to hack into a system. So yes Ziva, I am irritated."

Dornegat trying to stop a pending argument offers a suggestion. "McGee, go down to Abby. Maybe between the two of you, you can figure it out."

Sighing and nodding he heads down to Abby.

"Abby, I need your help please." McGee asks.

Abby cocks her head and looks at him. "With what?"

"I'm having trouble hacking into the FBI database. None of the usual tricks are working, I keep getting blocked. Dornegat suggested that maybe between the two of us we can figure it out."

Abby looks at him smiling wide and slowly shakes her head. "Not going to happen, McGee."

McGee looks at her shocked. "Why? You won't help me?"

Abby shrugs. "Won't do any good, you're not going to be able to break in, period."

"Why? We've done it before."

"Tony."

McGee gives her a disgruntled look. "SO, because Tony is now some big wig honcho over there we can't hack into the FBI?"

Abby's eyes narrow dangerously. "NO. We can't break into the FBI because Tony updated their security and wrote a few more lines of code and encryptions."

McGee shakes his head furiously. "But Tony doesn't know anything about computers. I was always the one who hacked and chased cyber leads."

Abby angrily twists her ponytails as she starts pacing back and forth in the lab. "Not true. You assumed he couldn't do any of those things. Did you ever ask?" Abby holds up both of her hands and shakes her head. "No you just did it and figured that the ex-cop and ex-jock wouldn't have a clue. News flash McGee, Tony knows computers and can write code. Took classes in his spare time because he wanted to learn more and this was way before you came to work here."

"He's really very good with computers. I always figured it was how his mind works, you know with the numbers. That's why he excelled at Harvard. He's a wiz actually."

Giving McGee an evil smirk, she laughs. "And apparently it paid off since he out-geeked you. Now I have work to do so shoo."

McGee walks out of the lab, back up to the bullpen and sits down, his whole world just rocked off its axis.


	3. Chapter 3 Realizations

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! /gibbsandtonysbabe**_

_I want to thank all of you who left anonymous reviews and that have Favorited me and are following! I thank you all! So sorry about the confusion from earlier posts that had CSI NY listed, that was my mistake! Though I intend on revisiting that later- not in this story! That's what happens when your internet is behaving all wonky and you're trying to get your story posted! And for those that have questioned...yes this will be a slash, just not yet! Gibbs really isn't ready for Tony yet! Love to you all! Let me know what you think!_

Tony looks at the calendar and has a hard time believing that three weeks have past. It's been a flurry of activity but it feels good. He's managed to meet with all of his senior Agents and ask that they evaluate their own teams, explaining that he didn't want evaluations based on individual work, but the team as a whole; how they felt they worked together and what areas they, as the Senior Agents, felt they could improve.

You could almost see the light bulbs go off over their heads as they understood what he was trying to do. He wanted to make each team a well -rounded cohesive unit and to do that he needed to know what the strengths and weaknesses were. Knowing that, they could train appropriately, become a better working unit, and in turn be safer and more successful.

That immediately garnered a fan club that both respected and looked to him for guidance. As Charlie watched the whole thing unfold, she just smiled and shook her head. She pitied the fool who ever tried to remove Tony from this office. It wouldn't matter if it were friend or foe because either way they would be surrounded and they would never touch him.

Tony sighs and rubs his hand down his face. It had been a tough couple of days, but they were able to bring down the small terrorist cell that had been discovered. It was the first major op that Tony had his hands on and though he was an integral part of the planning, he still missed not going in the field.

Only one agent had been injured and it was a through and through to the shoulder with no complications. He'd praised his teams and sent them all home, reports could wait till tomorrow.

Fornell walks into Tony's office. "Tonio, go home and get some rest."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Pot…kettle."

Fornell laughs. "Ok, you got me there. How about we both head home then?" He looks at Tony with a serious look on his face. "Tonio, you're doing a great job here. Not that I'm surprised, I fully expected you to succeed, and you are by far exceeding even what I thought was possible."

Tony smiles with a puzzled look on his face. "Thanks, TC."

"I can see that you still don't get it. You're making the teams stronger and more effective by asking us to evaluate them as a team and not individuals, and it has made a difference. Makes us all wonder why no one thought of it before." Fornell smirks. "You've even managed to reach some Senior Agents that thought change was unnecessary. It's pretty amazing to watch the transformation and to see that the old dogs can learn new tricks. Even me, though I'll never admit it again. I'm glad you had the computer trainer come in and take us older dogs into the new age!"

Tony laughs. "Just be happy I didn't make everyone do Fung-Shui or chant."

Fornell looks at Tony in horror.

Tony stands and goes to Fornell's side throwing his arm around his shoulder. "Let's get out of here you old dog, before I try to teach you 'Kum ba yah."

Fornell glares at Tony as they head out.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Vance stands at the top of the stairs watching the action down in the bullpen. He's watched the past few weeks as the top MCRT has struggled to solve their cases and act as a team. Gibbs had actually written a reprimand and placed it their personal files for sending an Agent out without proper back up. Gibbs had wanted to do more but Agent Dornegat had suggested that they just needed time to adjust.

Gibbs, sensing he is being watched, looks up and sees Vance. Vance lifts his head towards his office indicating to Gibbs that he wants to speak with him. Nodding Gibbs tells his team to keep scouring through the cold cases to see if they can find a new leads.

Walking into Vance's office, Gibbs closes the door behind him.

"Sit." Vance points to a chair.

Looking at Gibbs, seeing the worry lines and fatigue on his face Vance sighs. "So tell me the truth Gibbs, how is the team really doing?"

Gibbs runs his hands through his hair. "Honestly, the Probie is doing a better job than both McGee and David. McGee can't look outside the box for a solution, and Ziva doesn't have the knack for investigation. Neither is acting as Senior Agents should and seem quite ambivalent to the whole thing."

"They still seem to think that they are functioning just fine without DiNozzo and don't need him. For Christ's sake Leon, Abby told me about DiNozzo's code upgrade for the FBI and McGee is still on his MIT 'I'm better than you kick'. I am at the point where either I shoot them both and get a new team or retire. Dornegat is doing all the leg work and in fact, is becoming a fine investigator. But he and I can't do it alone. He's not Tony and doesn't have the experience or natural ferreting talent."

Vance nods. "I heard about the code." Smirking Vance continues. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I was damn proud of him. I have eyes at the FBI and from everything I hear they are amazed. He's making changes and his troops are behind him 100%. He's turning things around."

"As for McGee and David, right now just keep pounding into them and I'll work on some options and see what I can come up with. McGee still upset that you didn't give him the SA promotion?"

Gibbs nods. "Yes, sends glares my way occasionally. But he hasn't earned it and so far, everything that he's shown me, he couldn't do the job. I was tempted briefly to give it to him so he could see what all Tony did besides work on cases, but figured I'd just have to do the damn work over myself. Balboa has offered help when I need it and I have taken him up on that."

Vance nods. "Good. Glad to hear it. We'll get it figured out it's just going to take some time, try to hang on and take whatever help you need."

"Trying to."

"Go home Gibbs. Let them trudge through the cold cases for a bit. Take a break."

Gibbs stands and nods. "Think I'll do just that. Thanks Leon."

Walking Gibbs to the door, "Like I said we'll figure it out." Vance watches as Gibbs heads down the stairs grabbing his jacket, gun, and badge before turning to his agents. "Keep on the cold cases. See you tomorrow at 0800." Gibbs turns and heads to the elevator. Vance doesn't miss the surprised looks on McGee and David's faces while Dornegat waves and continues working.

As Gibbs exits the building and heads to his car, he makes a decision. Pulling out his phone, he dials. At the sound of the voice on the other end, he smiles. "Are you free for dinner tonight?" A brief look of worry flashes over his face, before relief settles in.

"Cowboy steaks at 7:00 ok?" Smiling widely at the answer he receives, "Good, I look forward to seeing you tonight". Gibbs closes his phone, gets in his car and heads to the store. He's got a few things to take care of before tonight.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Gibbs nerves are on edge as he hears the car pull into his driveway. Determined to keep them at bay and do this right he continues to sit on his couch and wait. Smiling when he hears the door open without a knock, he knew that not all was lost.

Tony is fighting his own battle as he enters Gibbs home. He isn't sure what the dinner invitation is all about and for a while considered calling and cancelling. But two things stopped him from doing that. One, he really wanted to see Jethro and that sliver of hope that still resides in him won't let him miss out on an opportunity. And the second was a pair of overzealous friends who threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't see this through. He was pretty sure Ducky and Abby could own up to their threat, so here he was walking in the door.

"Hey."

Gibbs stands and smiles at Tony. "Hi. Come in and sit down."

Tony removes his coat, hangs it up, and sits on the couch.

"Beer?" Gibbs asks.

"Sure".

Gibbs grabs two from the fridge, hands Tony one and sits down on the couch. Taking a swig, he twirls the bottle nervously in his hands before gathering the courage to speak.

"Probably wondering why I asked you over."

Tony nods. "The thought has crossed my mind."

"I thought we could talk before dinner if that's all right. I'll be honest I'm nervous enough and if I don't start it will get worse. I'm not good at this talking stuff."

Tony gives him a small smile. "Talking now is fine. I'm not much better at you when it comes to talking about the important stuff. It's just me Gibbs, you can talk to me."

"Jethro."

A bigger smile graces Tony's face. "Jethro."

Running his hand down his thigh nervously, Jethro starts. "I know there are a lot of things I don't remember since the explosion. Most probably don't matter, but when you pop into my head I feel there's something important that I'm missing. Something that I want to remember, no that's not quite right. I need to remember."

"I have accepted that I'm not going to remember those things and that brings me to the now." Taking a deep breath before he starts, "I want to know if the few things I catch glimpses of are real or a figment of something that I want, because either way, I do want that."

Looking up to meet Tony's gaze. "I want you in my life, not just as a friend, but more. I want to date you, have a relationship with you, and take it as far as we both want and for as long as we both want it. If we had some sort of relationship before, I'm truly sorry I don't remember it." Smiling slightly as he continues. "I can and will apologize for something important and this is. Is it possible for us to start here and now and only bring the fact that we know one another into it and not the past relationship? Can we have a do- over?"

Tony sighs. "Wow. For a guy who is known as a functional mute you did a bang up job. I get what you're saying and I know how hard that was. Now it's my turn." Taking a swig and a deep breath Tony starts. "We did have a relationship of sorts prior to the explosion. I'm going to be honest with you Jethro, there were times I wasn't sure what that meant to you."

"Sometimes you had me wrapped so tightly in your arms that I never wanted to leave and other times I felt that you couldn't get out the door fast enough. Granted we were just starting the relationship and it had been about six months into it, so maybe you were feeling your way through it. But if I do agree, and I'm not saying that I do, to give us a chance or as you called it a 'do-over', it needs to be different."

Playing with the bottle in his hands, he continues. "I'm not expecting roses or candle light dinners, but running out the door after sex is not going to happen. And keeping it a huge secret won't work for me, I don't expect either of us to wave a rainbow flag over our heads, but our friends and important people should be able to share in our relationship. I deserve more than to be a secret and I'll accept no less. I can tell you right now I don't want to be a fuck buddy or friends with benefits, I want an honest to God, date going, time away, doing things together and sharing the good, the bad and the ugly type relationship. I want it all and I'm equally willing to give it all." Tony looks over at Jethro to see if he understands.

Jethro takes a deep breath and lets it out before trying to get his words out right. "I want it all Tony, I don't know how it or I was before, here and now I want it all. I don't want it to be a secret either and want to do it right. It sounds like I was living up to the second 'B' in my name the first time, and though I can't guarantee that I won't be a bastard, I expect you to call me on it."

"I want to do it right and not jump in. Start from the beginning and date. I may be a bit rusty and battered, but I'm pretty sure I can remember how to date. Do you think you can give me a second chance?"

Green eyes meet blue and in them can be seen the true emotions of the men, the things that can't be hidden or covered up shine through.

Tony answers the only true answer that he can. "I'd like that Jethro. It will have to be taken real slow and you have to understand that it might be a while before I can open up completely. There's a lot of hurt and mistrust I have to work through. But if you can handle that and give me whatever time that it takes, I'd like to give us the chance."

Jethro lets out a breath he was unaware he was even holding, his happiness depending on the answer of the man sitting beside him. He is going to make damn sure he doesn't waste the gift he has just been given.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony sits in his office looking over some applications. It has been a week since his and Jethro's talk and as they discussed, they were taking it slow. They had been on a couple of dates, talked on the phone and Tony was starting to believe that it just might work out. Jethro was in fact different from the first time round and as committed to developing a real relationship as Tony.

Ducky and Abby were happy to hear that indeed Jethro had made the first move and there was talking involved. Fornell joined the duo, Tony referred to them as the terrible trio, and even if he'd never admit it, he was thrilled they had his back.

Jethro told him that he had been paid a visit by each of them. He chuckled as he recounted the visits for Tony. Fornell had shown up at his basement and warned him that if he hurt Tony he would get Abby to help him dispose of the body and Ducky for the alibi. Basically, the other two had followed suit each using the other as accomplices.

Though Gibbs found humor in their visits, he totally understood and respected the meaning behind them. Tony was their priority and if he hurt him that was it. He gladly agreed that if he did hurt him that they had every right to take care of him. He assured them that regardless of what happened in the past this time it was different and he did not intend to hurt Tony. A huge hug and two departing glares with admonishments later Gibbs called Tony to tell him.

Tony is still smiling at the memory of that conversation when Fornell walks into his office.

Tony looks up and the smile left his face when he saw the look on Fornell's face.

"What? Is Emily ok?" Tony asks getting more worried by the second.

Fornell grabs Tony's coat as he starts to speak. "Gibbs was shot and taken to Bethesda."

Tony jumps up and grabs his keys, gun, and badge. "What happened? Is he ok? How bad? How did you find out?"

Fornell steers him out as he proceeds to answer. "Easy Tonio. Ducky called me, it's bad, but he seems to believe that he'll be all right and as to what happened, I'll give you that on the drive."

Getting in the car Tony asks again. "What happened? Tell me what you know."

Fornell grits his teeth. "You aren't going to like it."

Tony's eyes narrow dangerously. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

Fornell sighs. "Yes. Dornegat, who was with Gibbs while waiting for the ambulance, told Ducky what happened while Ducky tried to attend to him as best he could. They were after a marine who brutally murdered his wife and had tracked him to an abandoned house near Rock Creek Park. Gibbs and Dornegat were going to take the front while Ziva and McGee were to go around the back."

"They were arguing about which way they should go and who was in the lead when the perp snuck out the window they had just passed by and started to head around front. McGee and David never noticed and the perp got off three round striking Gibbs twice and Dornegat once before Dornegat took him down with three rounds to the chest." Fornell braced himself for the rage he could feel rolling off Tony's body.

"Son of a bitch! Those fuckers can't do their damned job and shouldn't have a fucking badge. I'm going to kill them myself. All they had to do was their God damned jobs. It's not rocket science TC. And now Gibbs has been shot because of their fucking incompetence." Looking over at Fornell his green eyes a blaze with fury. "And don't you dare tell me they messed up."

"No, this is not messed up. I agree with you."

Parking the car when they reached the hospital Fornell is tempted to take Tony's gun. He follows behind to make sure Tony is ok and hopefully, doesn't kill anyone.

Flashing his badge and a smile Tony is able to get the floor where Gibbs is having surgery, heading up there he prays that everything will be ok.

Seeing Ducky in the waiting room, he heads over. "Ducky, any news?"

"No my dear boy, not yet. He's only been in for over an hour. Two bullet wounds, the shoulder doesn't worry me but the chest wound is always concerning."

Tony nods as he begins pacing.

Fornell moves closer to Ducky. "Where are they?"

Ducky sighs. "On their way here I'm afraid." Looking over at Tony, Ducky sighs. "It's not going to be pretty. Director Vance is on his way with Abby. I gave him the run down from what Dornegat told me and he is not happy.

At that moment, McGee and Ziva walk into the waiting room. Not seeing Tony, they walk over to Ducky.

"How is he?" McGee asks.

"A little late for you to be concerned don't you think Agent McGee." Tony's voice is low and barely contained.

"What are you doing here? Gibbs isn't your concern." McGee shoots back. Fornell and Ducky take notice as Tony stands to his full height, his eyes blazing.

"Wrong, Agent McGee. And if you and Agent David had been doing your jobs instead of entering into a pissing contest with each other Gibbs might not have been shot."

Ziva makes the mistake of pointing her finger at Tony's chest. "You are not NCIS. He is not your boss." Tony lifts her up forcibly and stands her away from him. "Do not touch me Agent David. Let me clear things up for the two of you. I plan on finding a way to ensure that you're stripped of your badges. This is twice that we know of you have both knowingly put agents in danger."

"I may be FBI but trust me I can and will ensure that you are never in the field again. You're actions are unconscionable. There is no excuse for your behavior and I can with absolute certainty tell you that no one and I do mean NO one will want to partner with you. You were not doing your fucking jobs."

Ziva and Tim just continue to stare silently never having witnessed the rage or the power that was exuding from every pore of Tony's body.

Tim surprisingly found his voice first and starts to move towards Tony but stops as he is pinned to the floor with an icy green glare.

"This is still not in your control and you threatening us means nothing." Tim snorts. "You may be in control of the FBI, but shall I repeat myself, I am NCIS."

"You do not want to go there McGee. This is not a game to me, you both, have managed through your inability to do your jobs, to nearly get two people killed today. And one of those is someone I hold dear. I do not take kindly when people I care about are threatened. You both put bull's eyes on your backs and don't forget I'm a crack shot. I will not stand by and watch anyone else hurt by your inability to do your jobs." Tony stands in front of the both of them, his eyes narrow, and his voice deadly. "There will be no further conversation regarding this. You're both done. Get the hell out of here, NOW!"

Ziva sputters. "We have-"

Tony shakes his head. "No, actually you don't have any right to be here. I will have you forcibly removed if I have to."

Vance walks into the room at that moment with four other NCIS agents.

"No need Tony." He looks over at Ziva and McGee. "Please hand over your guns and badges. You're hereby suspended without pay pending an investigation." stepping forward to take the guns and badges from the surprised agents.

"Sir, do we have an opportunity to explain?" Tim asks.

Vance has an incredulous look on his face at Tim's question. "You think there's an explanation that will in any way exonerate you from blame?"

"But sir, agents are always in the line-"

Tony pissed that McGee is trying to head down that line of reasoning stops it right there. "Shut the fuck up McGee. Yes, agents are in the line of fire; however they also depend on their partners and team to have their backs and not be arguing about what fucking direction to turn and in so doing so manage to miss a grown man climb out of a window." Tony was seething. "What about you Miss Mossad? How the hell did you miss that?"

Vance nods to the agents he brought with them to escort McGee and David out. Looking over at Tony to make sure he is ok before speaking.

"Any news, Tony?" Tony shakes his head no.

Fornell motions to Vance to step outside, as he calls over to Tony. "I'm going to get us some coffee Tonio, I'll be right back." Tony silently nods and continues pacing.

Fornell and Vance head to the coffee shop across the street.

Vance looks at Fornell. "Is Tony going to be all right?"

Fornell shrugs. "He'll be better after he sees Jethro and believes that he'll be all right. He's not going to let McGee and Ziva get away with this." Fornell holds up his hands. "I'm not suggesting that you don't plan on handling it, I'm telling you what I know. He's pissed and rightly so. He really isn't a person you want on your bad side, he may be mild mannered and easy going, but when he feels those he cares about are threatened… what you get is a man who has deadly skills."

Vance thinks for a moment. "I've never seen Tony lose it like that and between you and I, was very glad it wasn't directed at me. As for the matter of McGee and David, just from what I have been able to gather, Tony's right. They will not have a job. No one will trust them at NCIS and I certainly don't see Tony keeping quiet with any other of the alphabets."

Fornell chuckles at that one. "He's got friends everywhere. I would even guess that David would have a hard time back at Mossad." He looks in Vance's eyes. "They did it again, underestimated him and this time were lucky he didn't shoot them."

"I know and I wouldn't have blamed him. Come on, let's get drinks for the gang, and see if there is news. Abby should have calmed Tony down a bit. She waited till McGee and David were gone; she didn't want to see them."

Fornell nods. "Understand."

Grabbing drinks and a few snacks, they head back to the waiting room. Walking in they see that Abby is sitting on Tony's lap hugging him and Ducky patting Tony knee and telling him not to worry.

"Tonio?" Tony looks up at Fornell his eyes now only full of worry and slowly shakes his head. Stepping over to him handing him a drink and a danish he admonishes. "Eat, soon you'll be taking care of the bastard, and you'll need your strength. He's a stubborn as you are." Fornell gets what he was aiming for - a tiny glimmer of a smile, and Tony eating and drinking.

The room is silent as they all await any word on Jethro's condition. One doctor had been by to tell them that Dornegat was out of surgery in recovery. The bullet went through his shoulder but a full recovery was expected.

A doctor walks in the room pulling his surgical mask down. "Is there a Tony DiNozzo here?"

"Yes, that's me." Tony responds.

"I'm Dr. Samuelson, Agent Gibbs surgeon. Agent Gibbs asked for you before he went under. In order to get him to cooperate," The doctor smiles, "we told him that we would tell you as soon as we saw you. He was adamant that you would be waiting. He is doing well as can be expected right now. It's going to be a long recovery, he lost a lot of blood and was very close to going into hypovolemic shock. He is a very lucky man, if the bullet had been just centimeters to the right it would have entered into his heart. Definitely too close for comfort, there will be a great deal of recovery time, but see no reason at the moment he won't be back in the field in six to eight weeks. As soon as he's settled into ICU, I'll let you visit briefly."

Tony looks at the doctor. "Thank you. Fair warning, I won't be leaving."

Dr. Samuelson laughed. "Didn't imagine you would. Just keep it quiet and calm, the next hours we will be watching him closely." Turning he exits the room

Relief fills the room. Fornell stands up and looks at Tony. "I'll be back with a bag for you and your laptop. I'm sure you can work satellite for a bit."

Tony smiles. "Thanks TC." Abby hugs Tony.

"It will be ok. I'll drop by tomorrow after work." Tony kisses her cheek.

"Thanks Abs."

"I'll be over in the morning to see our patient and bring you some sustenance."

Tony groans. "Healthy stuff? Ducky…"

Ducky chuckles and pats his cheek. "Yes Anthony, healthy. Do try and get some rest young man."

"I will Ducky, as soon as I see that he is ok."

Nodding Ducky and Abby head out.

Vance looks at Tony. "I will take care of this. You have my word."

Tony narrows his eyes. "I'll hold you to that. If they cause trouble I will deal with them my way."

Vance nods. "Understood. I'll drop in tomorrow and see how Gibbs is doing; if he's up to it I'll record a statement, if not, when he's ready."

Tony sees the nurse coming to get him. "Tomorrow, then." He heads off to follow the nurse.

Smiling the nurse leads him to room 412ICU. "This is where Agent Gibbs will be for tonight and more likely the next few days. Dr. Samuelson had a chair bed brought in for you. If you need anything feel free to use the call button."

Looking at her nametag, "Thank you Becky, I appreciate that."

She smiles and leaves him at the door. Pausing and taking a deep breath Tony walks in the door and sees the figure on the bed.

Despite the wires and monitors, he can see the rise and fall of Jethro's bandaged chest and has never been more thankful for anything in his life. Walking over he leans down and presses a gentle kiss on Jethro's forehead.

Whispering into the silver hair of the man who has the power to infuriate and mesmerize him. "Don't you dare think of leaving me; I'm so not done with you yet."


	4. Chapter 4 Waking Up

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! /gibbsandtonysbabe**_

_*******************I want to thank all of you who left anonymous reviews and that have Favorited me and are following! _

_To Chat Noir - It's not going to end just yet! I promise!_

_To Anonymous- I promise more of the 'Birdman' series in the future! I love Fighter Pilot Tony! Plan to continue and I appreciate you asking for him!_

**_NCISNCSINCSINCS_**

Tony can't seem to take his eyes away from the rise and fall of Jethro's chest, this was way too close. Any doubts he had about the man lying in that bed were certainly put to rest; he wasn't willing or ready to give up on him.

Hearing a noise at the door, he looks up and a small smile graces his worried face.

"Charlie?"

Walking over she pats him on the arm. "Didn't think I'd let you sit here alone did you?" Seeing the worry in his eyes, she looks to the man in the bed. "So, is this the man causing the spring in your step and the twinkle in your eyes this past week? Am I going to have to give up on my dream of you sweeping me off my feet and carrying me out of the building?"

She looks at Tony. "Wait…you don't have a Navy dress uniform. Must have my dreams all mixed up." Watching him smile she leans down and pats his arm.

Tony snickers. "I'd never get you out of the building! I'd be stopped by that security guard that's sweet on you."

"True, he might put up a fight." Charlie smiles at Tony. "He's going to be fine you know. I don't doubt that for a moment. Besides, he has you to wake up to and I guarantee that will get his blood flowing." Winking and chuckling at the look on his face.

"I may not have known you that long Tony, but it was clear as a bell when things changed for you. It was written in those expressive green eyes of yours. Didn't take a genius to figure there was someone special that caused it."

She looks over at the injured man and asks. "IS that the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" Seeing Tony nod she continues. "He is a nice looking man. Distinguished and strong."

Tony speaks quietly as he gazes at Jethro. "You haven't seen his eyes yet. Beautiful and crystal blue. He may be a quiet man, but his eyes say a great deal if you look and listen."

Smiling at Tony, she adds. "I am sure I'll see them soon. I need to have a talk with him; make sure he's good enough for you. I can't have you hanging around with the riff-raff."

Tony chuckles. "I want to see that conversation." She notices a hesitation and before he can even put words to his thoughts, she takes care of his worry.

"Love is love Tony, and true love doesn't know gender. I always believed that you fell in love with the person, what they stood for; their morals and beliefs and then you noticed everything else. And when love does happen, you never throw it away for anyone or anything. It's a gift and treasure."

She looks at Tony. "That doesn't stop me from making sure he knows what he has in you." Kissing him on his cheek, she hands him the bag she brought in. "There are some files you wanted to look at, your laptop, and the current req's for equipment. I'll hold down the fort while you're here and check in with you in person and by email. Now eat the dinner I brought you and I'll check in later."

Tony smiles, standing to give her a kiss on her temple, "Thanks Charlie, for everything".

Smiling as she walks out the door, "For you Tony, anything! You're welcome. I'll check on you later."

He resumes his vigil; watches the rise and fall of Jethro's chest praying for his eyes to open. Periodically nurses wander in and out to check his vitals and each time they smile at Tony and tell him not to worry that he's fine and he'll wake up when he wakes up.

Finally, he starts to see Jethro's eyes struggle to open. He goes to the edge of the bed getting as close as he dares.

"Come on Jethro. Open those blue eyes of yours." Gently stroking his fingers through the soft silver hair, he watches as Jethro opens his eyes to a sliver. "That's it you can do it." Blue eyes fully open, Jethro looks at Tony seeing his worried face.

Tony, seeing the unasked question on Jethro's face, answers it. "You were shot twice, one to the shoulder the other to the chest. It was a close call on the chest wound, too damn close Jethro, But so far everything looks good and given some rehab and time you'll be back to work in six to eight weeks."

"Dornegat?"

Tony nods. "Took one to the shoulder but he's fine. Took down the perp with three rounds to the chest. He should be released tomorrow. I plan on making sure he's taken care of for taking care of you."

Puzzled by the brief glimpse of anger he sees flash across Tony's eyes he asks. "Something else happen? What about Ziva and McGee?"

Tony takes a deep breath suppressing his anger. He is not about to get Jethro riled up. "What do you remember?"

Jethro thinks for a moment. "A bit vague right now, I remember approaching the house the suspect was thought to be hiding in. Dornegat and I took the front and I sent Ziva and McGee to cover the back. I remember some sort of arguing and then gunshots." Jethro's voice is raspy.

Tony grabs the call button. "Let's call a nurse in here to check you out and see if you can have some ice chips."

Becky walks in smiling at the two men. "I see that somebody has decided to join the party. It's about time. Tony was worried enough for the whole floor." Checking Jethro's vitals, she asks. "How's the pain level?

Jethro grimaces. "Nine, chest really hurts."

"I'll call Dr. Samuelson, he wanted to see you when you woke and we can get that pain all sorted out. As soon as he checks you over I'll get you some ice chips to help with your throat." She pats his leg as she returns to her station to call the doctor.

Jethro looks over at Tony and weakly smiles. "Looks like I'm going to have to cancel our date for tonight."

Tony winks. "Nope, just a different venue with a different ambiance. You're not getting out of it that easily."

Dr. Samuelson walks in the door. "Hello. Glad to see you're awake Agent Gibbs." Taking his stethoscope out, he listens to Jethro's heart and lungs then checks the sutures and drainage bags. "Everything looks good right now. Doesn't mean you need to jump up and down, even if you could. But I'm pleased with how everything looks."

Looking at Jethro, he continues. "I hear your pain level is a nine?"

Jethro nods.

"Ok, I'll order up the meds to be given as you request them. It will be a fairly low dosage so you can control it. That will give you more control over you own pain management. You're going to be out of the field for a good six to eight weeks. After the initial healing, there will be some rehab for your shoulder, followed by exercises to build your chest muscles back up as well as your lung capacity. After that you should be as good as new."

"You call me if you need anything and let the nurses know when the pain is more than you can manage. I'll be back by tonight to check on you."

Tony stands and shakes his hand. "Thank you."

Dr. Samuelson smiles, "You're quite welcome"

After the doctor leaves, Becky returns with meds and ice chips. "Just liquids for tonight Agent Gibbs. Maybe tomorrow we'll be able to start you on some yummy Jell-O." She teases. "I hear its green Jell-O tomorrow!"

Gibbs groans and Tony snickers. "Now you know how I felt after the plague."

Becky stops and looks at him in disbelief.

Tony laughs. "Long story. Mad woman with a Bio-Chemical Company out for revenge and a letter with Y-Pestis and lucky me managed to be the recipient. But I survived thanks to Dr. Brad Pitt."

Becky just shakes her head. "Wow. Not many people can say they met a plague survivor." Finishing up with Agent Gibbs, she turns to look at him before closing the door. "Just let me know if you need anything."

Tony turns to Jethro. "Feel up to some ice chips?"

Nodding, he gratefully takes the spoonful offered and enjoys the relief that the cool wetness brings.

Finally having enough Jethro looks at Tony. "What happened with the shooting Tony? Something pissed you off."

Tony sighs. "Can you trust me and not ask about it tonight? Wait until tomorrow when you've had more rest. Please Jethro, I nearly lost you and I don't want to relive that just yet. I promise tomorrow."

Seeing the pleading in the green eyes Jethro nods in acceptance.

Relieved Tony brushes the hair off Jethro's forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere."

Jethro, starting to nod off, smiles. "Does that mean I get to kiss you soon if this is still a date?"

Tony smiles and gently leans over and gives him a gentle kiss on his lips. "That it does."

Watching Jethro drowse for a moment, Tony stands up and moves to the corner of the room to call everyone and apprise them of Jethro's condition. Everyone updated, he returns to his seat and settles in to catch a nap, feeling the crushing worry about Jethro's survival abating. He doesn't even notice when Becky comes back to check on Jethro and covers him with a blanket.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony manages to get a few hours sleep by Jethro's side and is awake when Ducky comes by to check on them both. True to his word, he brings Tony an egg white omelet with spinach and tomatoes. Groaning, Tony thanks him and eats it.

Ducky talks with Dr. Samuelson out in the hall, finding out any details of his future care. Gibbs smirks at the expression on Tony's face as he looks at his omelet.

Tony points a finger at him. "You laugh now, but guess who will be the recipient of such healthy fare when you get home." Chuckling at the horrified look on Jethro's face, he continues. "I can only protect you so much; this is Ducky we're talking about."

Tony obediently finishes his omelet before Ducky comes back in the room forestalling any lectures about food and its importance. Smiling, he holds his empty container in his hands as Ducky re-enters the room. Nodding approvingly at Tony's empty box he looks at Jethro.

"Dr. Samuelson is very pleased with your recovery thus far. Four more days in the hospital if things continue to progress then you will be released. A long road ahead Jethro, but certainly nothing you can't handle or haven't been through in some degree or other before."

Smiling at Tony. "You look like you managed to get some rest my dear boy. Is there anything you need?"

Grinning at Ducky, he shakes his head. "Thank for the breakfast. TC will be bringing me a bag later and Charlie stopped by last night and brought me some work. I'm good for now."

Ducky chuckles. "Only you could get away with calling her Charlie. I shall see you both this evening and I shall call beforehand Anthony to see if there is anything you need." Gathering his coat to leave, he pats Jethro's feet. "This was too close Jethro. Take it easy and rest, we need you back with us."

Gibbs nods. "Working on that Duck."

"Bye Ducky."

They aren't alone for very long before Vance pokes his head in the door. "Are you feeling up for a visit Gibbs?"

"Now is as good a time as any, not sure when the drugs will knock me out." Gibbs responds, looking over at Tony to see if it's all right. Tony nods.

"Are you up to giving your report? Just a verbal one. I'll have Cynthia type it up and bring it by for you to go over and sign." Vance questions.

Gibbs nods. "I don't remember much Leon." Vance turns on the recorder and holds it near Gibbs.

"This is the sworn statement of the events leading to the shootings of Agent Dornegat, Agent Gibbs and the shooting death of perpetrator Petty officer John Russo by Agent Dornegat. This is being given in front of Director Leon Vance of NCIS and Associate Assistant Director Anthony DiNozzo of the FBI." Vance looks at Gibbs and nods for him to begin.

Gibbs recounts the events leading up to the arrival at the abandoned house and the directions that he gave Agents David, McGee, and Dornegat. He remembers hearing arguing, shots being fired, falling to the ground and watching Dornegat get off three rounds into the perp. With the report finished, Vance turns off the recorder.

Gibbs sees that Tony is pissed again, knowing that it has to do with his being shot. Trying to put the pieces together, he realizes he recognizes the voices that were arguing. Vance is watching him intently and sees the moment that Gibbs figures out part of what happened.

Tony looks at Jethro, trying to keep a lid on his anger. "Jethro?"

Meeting Tony's eyes, he asks. "It was Ziva and McGee arguing wasn't it?'

Tony nods as he clenches his jaw tightly.

"What else?" Vance looks at Tony and nods. "Tell him Tony. I have his statement and it agrees with Dornegat's to the letter. IA already has David and McGee sequestered."

Tony takes a deep breath trying to calm his breathing. "The two idiots were arguing about which way they should go and who should be in the lead. The perp, hearing them, climbed out the window after they had passed and neither of them noticed." Tony's fists are tightly clenched as he continues in a calm matter-of-fact voice. "The perp snuck around and was able to shoot before you would have noticed."

Gibbs shakes his head. "Why?"

Vance knowing that Tony's control over this matter has been pushed to the limit answers. "The best answer I can give you is what Tony said to the two of them last night. They were too busy getting in a pissing contest with each other to do their jobs. He also added some very colorful phrases and threats but those can wait till later."

Gibbs looks over at Tony giving him a small smile. "I'd really like to hear that story later." Then looking back over at Vance, he asks the big question.

"What happens to them now?"

"IA has them and is considering what kind of charges they may be able to be brought up on. This isn't a field accident or an agent being caught unaware. As soon as I know anything about any charges I will let the both of you know. I do know that regardless they will be stripped of their agent status and will no longer work for NCIS." He lifts his chin over in Tony's direction.

"And Fornell was correct when he said Tony knows everyone, I've fielded more calls from agencies I never knew existed and they have in no uncertain terms informed me that neither of them will be able to find employment with them."

Vance looks at Tony. "How do you know all of them?"

Tony shrugs. "I've helped a lot of Agencies over the years, some with undercover work or at least helping plan and set up ID's for their operatives, computer security and some have courted me with job offers for years. I try not to burn bridges; you never know when you'll need one."

Leon chuckles. "Were you on the phone all night?"

Tony smirks and shakes his head. "Nope. Three well placed calls was all it took."

"I wish I had known all of this when you worked for NCIS." Sending a mock glare at Tony.

"Need to know only Leon."

Jethro tries to chuckle but ends up grunting in pain. Tony jumps up to see if he can help.

"I'm ok." He manages to groan out. "Need to remember no laughing for a while." Tony brushes the silver hairs back from his sweaty brow forgetting they aren't alone.

Tony sits back down after Jethro settles and sees Leon smirking at them both.

Leon raises his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I've got no problem. You are no longer working under each other." Looking at Tony, he grins. "You really didn't think I would believe the rage, murderous intent and sheer worry from yesterday was just for an old boss did you?"

Tony shrugs. "Too worried and too pissed to care."

"No need to worry now, your secrets is safe with me until you don't want it to be a secret anymore."

Jethro looks at Leon. "Thank you. Maybe someday, but right now it's all still new."

"Understand. Kept my relationship with Jackie quiet when we first started dating, didn't want to share her with my family or friends, wanted her all to myself." Seeing that Gibbs energy was waning he stands up and readies himself to leave.

Looking at Gibbs, "I'll be in touch and let you know what's happening. All you need to do is concentrate on getting better and back to work." Turning to Tony, "I'll keep you in the loop and let you know if anything changes. I keep my word, I will deal with this."

Tony nods. "Thanks Leon."

Gibbs reaches his hand out for Tony to take. "It will work out. Those two won't be able to put other agents in the line of fire."

Tony shakes his head. "Not really sure that's enough Jethro. They almost got you and Dornegat killed and that's inexcusable."

"I'm not arguing with you on that one, but we'll have to wait and see. I'm still here and I'll be ok."

Tony smiles at him. "That's worth more than you know Jethro."


	5. Chapter 5 Friends In High Places

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! She has a cameo in this one!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!  
**_

****** I thank all of you for continuing to follow along on this journey! I appreciate every one of your reviews!

To kbtor- I promise soon Tony will be taking very good care of Jethro! Just has to get a bit more recovered! I will be giving my fair warning slash content when that happens! Trust me...it will!

To misstv- I'm so very glad that you're enjoying the story! I hope that you continue to do so!

******NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony watches as Jethro once again loses the battle against the sleep over takes him. Thinking about the past twenty-four hours and what it nearly cost him reignites his need for some sort of retribution. If this had been a case of just unlucky timing and everyone was doing their jobs to the best of their ability, he could understand. He'd still be pissed but would be certainly able to let it go.

This is not the case however and he is not going to be able to let it go. He will give Vance and the lawyers a chance to see what they can do but that sure as hell isn't going to stop him from talking to his own lawyers.

Suddenly bolting upright, he has an evil thought; he needs to call Jack and see if his idea is in the legal realm of possibility. If it is, it would be a start to taking down Ziva and McGee, even if it means doing it one at a time.

Not wanting to disturb Jethro, Tony texts Jack his question, thanking God that he still stays in touch with all his frat brothers. Several texts later, Jack wanting a myriad of detail, it is decided that it is indeed doable. Smiling, he starts texting all the people he wants to involve in this action and is quite pleased when they all readily agree.

Bringing Tony some food and clothes, Fornell freezes at the door momentarily stunned by Tony's evil smirk and the glint in his green eyes.

"The look on your face right now makes me ask the question, is there a body I need to hide for you?"

Tony looks up at Fornell his eyes still a blaze with intent. "No body to dispose of yet TC. I'll keep that in mind though."

"Do I want to know?"

"Let's just say I love my frat brothers and specifically one right now , Jack Adamsen."

Fornell lifts his head at the name. "Hell, even I have heard of him. Real high powered, sought after lawyer - never loses, even when the odds are against him."

Tony smiles at that. "Top of his class at Harvard Law."

Fornell tilts his head sideways and hands him a takeout container. "Eat first. Then I want the whole story."

Tony's eyes go wide with excitement at the food. "Oh thank God, real food! Ducky brought me something healthy." He gestures to his body. "This runs on higher octane sustenance."

Fornell chuckles, "Figured you needed some real food. How's Jethro doing?"

Tony answers between bites. "Dr. Samuelson is happy with his progression and his vitals are all stable." Looking over at Jethro, his eyes soften. "It was too close TC. I had all these plans about taking it slow and getting everything right, but I almost lost him and that chance." He turns his head to look at Fornell. "Not sure that slow is the way to go anymore. I don't want to miss anything."

Fornell sighs. "I know it was too close. Just don't rush this. Give yourselves a chance to know each other as you are not as you were."

"Do my best TC."

Fornell smiles at Tony. "That's all I ask." Seeing that Tony is finished eating and Jethro is still out, he motions his hands for Tony to spill.

"Jack believes that we can win a Defamation of Character law suit against McGee for the Deep Six books."

"There is no statute of limitations?" Fornell asks.

Tony nods. "There is, but Jack believes we can get around that in two ways. One is our jobs. Something about extending the tolling period due to mental or physical incapacity and you know how we all were affected. And two, because he kept publishing them, which extended our trauma." Tony snickers.

"And Jack thinks he can win this?"

Tony shrugs. "He was thrilled with the prospect. He hated the way I was portrayed in the books. He'll take him down for that alone."

Fornell shakes his head. "You do have some intense friends."

"What can I say, they love me!" He flashes the DiNozzo grin at Fornell. "He will also help put together a criminal negligence case against Ziva and McGee. According to the laws, they are most certainly guilty of negligence and he hopes to push that further. He will either work with Vance or on his own - makes no difference to him."

Fornell nods. "You warned them yesterday. It's their fault if they choose to once again underestimate what you're capable of."

Tony looks over at Jethro who is starting to stir.

Fornell points to the bag. "Go take a shower and freshen up. I'll sit here and watch over him."

Looking over at Jethro and debating for a moment Tony nods grabbing the bag. "Thanks. I could really use one."

Fornell watches as Tony heads out and looks at Jethro thoughtfully.

Jethro opens his eyes and looks around.

Fornell answers the unspoken question. "I sent him to the showers. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"  
Jethro takes a moment. "Feel like crap, but I've been worse. Some ice if you wouldn't mind."

Fornell stands up and grabs the ice the nurse had brought in earlier. "Don't mind at all. Glad to see you're doing better."

Gibbs gives a tiny smirk. "How's Tony doing?"

Fornell chuckles, "You missed Tony ripping Ziva and McGee new assholes, and I believe that if Vance hadn't had some NCIS agents escort them out, he would have shot them both. They still don't know what they've woken up in him. They are under the assumption that he can't touch them because he's FBI." Fornell shakes his head.

"I know for a fact that he's already been on the phone with Miss Mossad's daddy and read him the riot act. I'm pretty sure when she finds out that piece of information she will be fit to be tied."

Gibbs nods. "They developed an unholy alliance after the Rivkin mess. Daddy David has a great deal of respect for how Tony played him and got him to confess. I don't imagine he'd be too thrilled with her behavior, she is supposed to be Mossad."

"Looks bad for him, she's his daughter. Tony wasn't shy about many details, he let it all out. Did you know that the two idiots turned off their coms way back when Tony was going door to door in that neighborhood getting voice recordings?" Looking at Gibbs face, he got his answer.

"Damn him! He never said a damn thing! I may shoot those two assholes myself. For God's sake." Fornell takes a deep breath. " Well he's damn sure doing something about it now. He has a lawyer taking on McGee for all of you for Defamation of Character. This is a lawyer I've heard of, no doubt he'll win. Tony is going at this hands down. They don't stand a chance."

"But he should have said something." Jethro growled out.

Fornell held his hand up. "Stop right there. It's not going to help anything if you get all pissy and bastard like over this. It's done and over. Deal with what has happened now. In the end, those two will get what's coming to them. I'm pretty sure if Tony has his way, and frankly I don't doubt that he will. Those two will see some jail time."

"McGee won't stand a chance in the suit, Tony's lawyer is just that good, and he loves Tony." Fornell chuckled at the jealous look that landed on Jethro's face. "Relax; he's a frat brother from Harvard. You got nothing to worry about unless you screw it up." Fornell narrows his eyes at Jethro. "You plan on doing that?"

The smile that graces Jethro's face was one full of love. "No. I may not remember what I lost with Tony from the explosion, but the empty feeling that was there I do remember. Never again." Jethro looks at Fornell with a puzzled look on his face. "When is he doing all of this? How is he doing all of this?"

Fornell shrugs. "He told Leon last night a few well-placed phone calls took care of a lot. I heard the one with Daddy David and he texted the lawyer today. He's well connected Jethro and knows lots of people that's all I can say."

Fornell smirks. "I'm just glad I get a ring side seat for this." Tony walks into the room dressed in jeans, a green button down shirt, and his hair still damp from the shower and sees Jethro is awake.

Smiling at Jethro, he places the bag down and heads over to the bed. "How are you feeling?" running the knuckles of his right hand gently down the side of Jethro's face in a loving caress as he asks. "Do you need anything?"

Jethro leans into the touch and lets out a contented sigh. "No. I'm gonna sound real sappy and if I ever hear Fornell repeat this, I'll tell the story about Diane and that trip." Jethro glares at Fornell to get the point across and Fornell raises his hands in surrender. "You. You're all I need Tony. I was without you and I didn't like it. Not letting you go again."

Leaning down, Tony's lips meet Jethro's capturing them in a gentle kiss. Pulling apart before it gets to be too much Tony lays his forehead on Jethro's. "I've wanted to do that since yesterday."

"Well sleeping beauty there hasn't given you much opportunity." Fornell snickers pointing at Jethro.

Tony turns and smiles at Fornell. "Still worth waiting for. Don't see your lips getting any action."

Jethro tries to hide the smirk as Fornell glares at Tony. At that moment, Jimmy walks into Jethro's room.

Smiling widely at Tony, he looks around the room, nodding, "Agent Fornell. Agent Gibbs, how are you feeling?" Looking back at Tony, he starts talking. "I was able to get everything ready at Agent Dornegat's. Fridge and pantry have been filled; house has been cleaned and the electronics set up. I paid the cleaning service and here is their bill. Anything else I can do to help?"

Tony, taking the bill from Jimmy, starts to pull out his wallet when Jimmy shakes his head. "Don't want your money. I'm glad to help out."

"Thanks Jimmy! I really appreciate the help. I owe you one. Dinner next week and tickets to the game?"

Jimmy laughs. "You're on." Fornell is watching all this with amusement, there's just something about that kid he likes.

Jimmy starts to head out the door. "Got to head to class. Later T." Tony waves as Jimmy heads out the door.

Tony turns to the two puzzled men staring at him. "What?"

Jethro raises his eyebrow.

Tony sighs heavily. "I swiped Dornegat's keys and had Jimmy get a cleaning crew for his apartment, filled his house with food and I may have upgraded his electronics." Tony looks at Jethro. "It's not near enough to thank him for having your six. But I figured once the things were done and set up there wouldn't be anything he could do about it." Sighing Tony looks down at the floor. "It could have been worse. I saw his car and wanted to replace it but Jimmy wouldn't let me."

Fornell busted out in a total belly laugh as Jethro struggled not to do the same. "Tonio, you are something else." Tony's ears turned pink as he looked everywhere but at the two men. Walking over to Tony, Fornell pats him on the back. "You're a good man. Now you know why Diane and I made you Emily's guardian and why her face lights up every time she hears her Uncle Tonio is coming over. I'm proud of you."

Tony smiles a shy smile. "Thanks TC."

Jethro's blue eyes blaze with love and pride. "He's right you know. Now go return his keys before he notices they are gone." At that moment Amy, the day nurse comes to check on Jethro.

Tony looks over his shoulder as he heads out the door. "I'll be right back."

Amy checks his vitals and asks. "How's your pain Agent Gibbs?"

After a moment, he responds. "Right now I can manage it, it's about an eight."

She pats his hand. "You let me know if you need anything. I'll bring you a bite to nibble on and we'll see how you tolerate food. This afternoon, we want you to move to the chair so your blood gets flowing and we'll freshen up your bed. Dr. Samuelson will be by around three unless there's a problem. You need anything just let us know."

Gibbs nods. "I will. Thank you." Amy scurries off to grab him something to eat. She returns shortly with some clear broth, green Jell-O and a small cup of decaf coffee. Gibbs tries to look enthused and Amy chuckles at his efforts.

"Maybe tomorrow you'll be able to have some real food. Do the best you can." Amy bumps into Tony at the door. He dazzles her with the DiNozzo smile. "Sorry about that."

Slightly blushing, she shakes her head. "No problem. I'll be back to take his tray later," quickly exiting the room smiling.

Tony sees the look on Jethro's face looking down at his tray. "Just for today. The sooner you eat it the sooner they will give you something different." Grumbling, he picks up his spoon and starts eating.

Fornell stands up. "Wish I could stay, but I need to get to the office. I'll check on you both later."

Fornell gone Tony looks over at Jethro. "He fill you in on everything?"

Jethro nods.

"I'm taking care of this Jethro. I can't let it go and sweep it under the rug, put it down to an accident or a true mistake. You and Dornegat are lucky to be alive." Tony's green eyes blaze with pure fury. "I'm taking them both so far down that they will never see daylight. They're finished."


	6. Chapter 6 The Dark Side

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! She puts up with my ramblings!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

*******To everyone that has been following my story and to the ones who have discovered it, I can't thank you enough for all your kind and wonderful words! I'm thrilled that you are enjoying the journey and I hope that you continue to do so!

******* To chatnoir: I thank you for your wonderful words! I'm with you on Tony! He is cool, competent and amazing! I need to keep him around! Your wonderful compliment about my writing touched me. I thank you very much! Makes me want to write all the more!

*******To guest: This was going to originally be a one shot! Well...you see how that turned out! It has a wonderful life of it's own! I'm sorry to say that eventually this story will come to an end ( not for awhile yet!), but feel that this verse that Tony is in needs to have more. So even when Discoveries comes to an end I see additional long and shorts about this verse with Tony and all the gang...well almost all of them!

******Enjoy!

Tony sits by Jethro's bed running his fingers through the soft silver hair while he watches him sleep. Dr. Samuelson had stopped by earlier and was pleased with his progress. That, in turn, led to walking across the room, with a great deal of help, to get his blood flowing. While he was recovering from the trip, they changed his bedding and he was now resting peacefully having been worn out.

Vance stops at the door and looks over at Tony to see if it was all right to come in. Tony gives a nod and tilts his head towards the empty chair. Walking over to the chair, he moves it closer to Tony.

"How's he doing?"

"The walk to that chair and back today 'bout did him in. Dr. Samuelson is very happy though. He should be able to go home in three days."

Vance nods. "Good. The fact that they had him out of bed is a very good sign."

Tony agrees. "It's just going to take time and that he has. I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you aren't just checking up on Jethro."

Vance nods. "Not the only reason I'm here, no. IA has freed Ziva and McGee to go home. They have their statements and aren't happy with the view of those two. Jag has been called in to investigate the possibility of charges." Vance smirks. "I received a call from Jack Adamsen offering his services in whatever capacity we can use him. Jag was thrilled to have help and someone of Jack's legal acumen."

Casting a glance in Tony's direction, he chuckles. "I'm guessing he's one of your friends?"

Tony smiles and nods. "Went to Harvard together and were in the same frat. I needed his services for myself and he offered without hesitation" He flashes that DiNozzo smile at Vance. "What can I say? He loves me!"

Vance laughs quietly, "Seems a lot of people love you!"

Tony shrugs. "I'm a popular guy."

Vance shakes his head. "Received a call from Director David today, do you know what he wants?"

Tony nods. "I do. After we are done with Ziva and she serves any sentenced jail time, her citizenship is going to be revoked and she will be deported back to Israel. That about sums it up." Tony cocks an eyebrow. "Jack is already working on getting her citizenship revoked if that's your next question."

Vance looks surprised. "How? That can only be done by US Department of State or US Citizenship and Immigration Department and on what grounds?"

Tony smirks. "Uncle Ryan, not my uncle but Jack's, just happens to know Dan who works at the Dept. of State and Daddy David was very cooperative when I asked him to fax over documents stating that she still serves Mossad. Once I had that it was simple."

Vance's eyes widen as he looks at Tony. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Tony just narrows his eyes. "It's not a place I would recommend being. I have a great deal of patience, will let a great deal roll of my back and never touch me. BUT…I have a line and once you cross that, you're done." Tony turns to look at Jethro, his hand still gently stroking his hair.

Vance is trying to reconcile the two side of DiNozzo as he watches him lovingly touch Jethro and at the same time plan the demise of a former partner.

Tony looks up at Vance. "Dichotomy of the soul. Everyone has a light and dark side. I embrace both, I have no problem using the dark side to my advantage when provoked, I rather enjoy it." Vance can't help the shiver that he feels at DiNozzo's admission.

McGee walks into the room, not giving him a chance to dwell on that knowledge. Tony stands before Vance even blinks. Tony's body is blocking McGee from Jethro; his eyes spark green fire and narrow dangerously as he stares at McGee with tightly reined fury. A smart man would have backed out of the room understanding the dangerous warning signs.

McGee is apparently not one of those men. Vance watches in fascination not quite sure what to do, deciding for now to see how this plays out. Vance notices Jethro's eyes opening and manages to catch his attention while the other two men are occupied, waving his hand slightly. Jethro understands and continues to lay still feigning sleep.

Tony speaks, his normally jovial manner of speech nonexistent replaced by a voice with a razor sharp edge and deadly tone. "What do you want McGee?"

"I came to see Gibbs; to apologize and try and fix this", McGee snarks, "Why are you still here?"

Tony's voice becomes sharper. "I belong here." Tony waves his hand in the air as he continues. "This, as you so eloquently put it, can't be fixed. Your fates were sealed the minute you and Ziva fucked up."

"So Mr. High and Mighty Associate Director of the FBI never made a mistake?"

"Of course I've made mistakes." Tony acknowledges before continuing slowly and concisely, the edge to his words could have sliced through granite as if it were butter. "But this was not a mistake. This was gross negligence. This was you and Miss Mossad not doing your jobs. This was the two of you with your heads so far up your fucking asses that you couldn't see a grown man climb out of a window."

McGee looks at Tony in disbelief. "You have nothing to do with this. You decide nothing regarding the investigation. It doesn't concern you." McGee growls out the last words.

Tony leans over to McGee's ear and whispers. "Wrong. I have more to do with this than you can possibly imagine." McGee, startled by the calmly whispered words turns and sees something in Tony's eyes that causes him to take a step back, picking up on the deadly rage that was rolling off Tony's body for the first time.

Stuttering McGee tries to make sense of what he is seeing and hearing. "No…you can't…" The smile on Tony's face turns McGee's stomach inside out.

McGee overwhelmed and not thinking, makes a move that he will live to regret. He places both his hands on Tony's chest and pushes. The next thing he knows, he is being held by the throat, pinned against the wall and struggling for air.

Tony brings his lips to McGee's ear and utters two words. "Thank you." Stepping back while still pinning McGee to the wall he looks at Vance.

Flashing the DiNozzo smile, "I need this man arrested for assault and battery on a Federal Agent. Wait. Change that." His smile becomes malevolent, "Assault and battery on the head of a Federal Agency while attempting to force his way in the hospital room of a Federal Agent, whom through his own gross negligence was nearly killed". Looking at Vance and seeing Jethro awake watching it all, he smiles and nods. "Yep. That about covers it."

Still holding McGee to the wall, Tony pulls out his phone and dials with one hand.

"TC I need a pick- up in Jethro's room." Pausing as he listens to Fornell's questions and answers.

"McGee."

"Yes, he tried to force his way in. Then he put his hands on me and pushed."

"No, never touched him."

"I want him charged with assault and battery of a head of a Federal Agency."

"Terrified". He flashes a smile at Jethro. "I mean he didn't have his boss' back and is being held accountable, I was concerned he was unstable."

"I'll see if Vance has cuffs." He looks at Vance who is stunned and shakes his head no.

"I'll check Jethro's stuff, his cuffs may be here. Otherwise I guess I'll just keep him pinned to the wall."

Tony chuckles. "Yes, Kort would be proud. It's the move he taught me." Looking at McGee, Tony loosens his grip a little on McGee's neck.

"15 minutes. Ok, see you then." Tony closes his phone and looks at Vance.

"Could you please see if Jethro's cuffs are in his bag of belongings from his admittance?" Vance walks over and looks in the bag, finds a set of hand cuffs and hands them to Tony. He cuffs McGee to the bar in the bathroom to wait for Fornell's arrival.

Tony walks over to Jethro concern written all over his face. "Are you ok Jethro? Do you need anything?"

Jethro looks at Tony with amazement and nods. "I need a kiss. After that I'm sure that Vance would like to understand what happened here as much as I would." Relieved that Jethro seems fine, Tony leans down for a kiss, sending all the love he feels to Jethro's lips. Lifting slightly apart as their breath still mingles on each other's lips, Tony whispers. "I love you Jet."

Jethro touches Tony's lips with his own briefly and responds. "I love you too Tony." Smiling, Tony pulls out his phone again and holds up one finger to let Jethro and Vance know he'll get to them in a second.

"Jack, it's Tony." Once again Vance and Jethro are privy to the one sided conversation as they listen to Tony's responses to whatever Jack is saying.

"Jethro's room."

"He's fine. McGee tried to force his way in and then he put his hands on me and pushed."

"Fornell asked me the same thing. No, I never touched him."

"Fornell is charging him with assault and battery of the head of a Federal Agency."

"True, I'll add that."

"Thanks Jack, I'll tell Fornell to give you copies of all the records."

"Agreed, no bail."

"Ok. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Closing his phone and putting it away, he sits on the edge of Jethro's bed his hand resting on Jethro's leg.

"Ok. What do you want to know?"

Vance looks at Tony. "How? Why?"

Tony shrugs. "The why is simple, if he kept going like he was, his arrogance blinding him, he would have gotten someone killed. It needed to stop and he's clearly shown that he is unable to change or even readjust his perceptions of people. That's a dangerous combination and it needed to be ended, so I did."

"The how is just as simple. I let his own blind jealousy and arrogance take him down. I just played my part, it wasn't hard. I am pissed. I'm livid that this happened. And as I said before, they are both going down."

As he is about to continue, Fornell walks in the room. "Tonio, you like making me lose my hair?"

Tony snorts. "Lost most of that before you knew me TC."

"Where's he at?"

Tony points Fornell to the bathroom, listens as he reads McGee his rights, and apprises him of the charges. When he walks out of the bathroom with McGee, Tony looks at Fornell.

"Jack says to add harassment charges as well. He was harassing Jethro.

Though McGee is ruffled and nervous he is determined to have the last word.

"These are bogus charges. They aren't going to stick." McGee sticks his chin out defiantly.

Tony chuckles and looks around. I have the head of another Federal Agency that saw the whole thing. You trying to barge in, my telling you no and then you putting your hands on me and pushing. I never raised my voice or threatened you. So yes, McGee, the charges will stick. My lawyer will make sure of that. He's very protective of me."

"I have a lawyer too. Who's yours?"

Tony grins widely. "Jack Adamsen."

McGee deflates like a balloon at the name, realizing he was in serious trouble.


	7. Chapter 7 Daughter's Dark Deception

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!  
**_

_**Ahuge thanks goes to Pornell Fangirl for her help in the title!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

***chatnoir- You are so right! Tony is not a man to be messed with! I'm thrilled you're enjoying the story!

'S'- What a wonderful compliment! I can't thank you enough! I hope you continue to believe that I've delivered powerful writing!

A fan- Tony is something else isn't he?! I am glad that you're enjoying the story.

Buzzy- I'm with you! I love competent Tony stories! Thank you for your lovely words! I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story...here's Ziva' turn!

******Onward!

"Tonio, after I book McGee and takes Vance's statement I'll be back for yours and Jethro's. Do you need anything before I come back?"

"I'm good TC, thanks. The doctor said Jethro could have some real coffee…if you wouldn't mind grabbing him a couple of cups, I'd appreciate it."

Looking over at Jethro, Fornell chuckles, "No problem. Wouldn't want him going through caffeine withdrawal." Fornell receives a glare from Jethro and a smirk from Tony as he heads out the door. Vance says goodbye to Tony and Jethro leaving with Fornell to give his statement.

Jethro looks at Tony with a thoughtful gaze.

Tony smiles back at him. "What?"

Jethro chuckles. "Just thinking about how amazing you are. And really thankful I'm not on your bad side!"

Tony leans down to capture the lips he's wanted to kiss for a while. A kiss that speaks of Tony's intentions when they can be alone, when finally he can give everything he's been holding back for so long, as soon as Jethro is well enough. Jethro moans into the kiss getting the message loud and clear.

Tony starts to pull away gently when Jethro wraps his one hand around Tony's neck deepening the kiss. Wanting to show Tony that he wants everything and more; that he wants to give Tony his heart, his soul and nothing will come between them.

Pulling a part only because they needed to breathe, blue eyes and green meet, nothing hidden, showing only the love, desire and need for one another.

"Good. He's awake! Now introduce us and please be a dear and get some drinks to have with the lunch I have here." Charlie smiles and winks at Tony.

Standing Tony leans down, kisses her cheek, and whispers in her ear. "Not too rough ok, Charlie?"

She just pats his cheek and waits for the introduction. Tony turns to Jethro and smiles.

"Jethro, this is my lovely and charming right hand lady, Charlotte Brown." Turning to Charlie, he grins. "Charlie, this is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my everything." Waving to his chair by the bed, he looks at both of them. "Behave, both of you. I'll be back with drinks." Tony heads out the door.

Charlie looks at Gibbs, her eyes narrowing as she looks him over. Jethro finds himself swallowing nervously at her scrutiny. "Let's cut right to the chase Agent Gibbs, what are your intentions towards that young man. " She holds out one of her hands to stop him from speaking.

"It's a fair and valid question. I don't know the details and I'm not asking for them, but I do know that when he first started at the Bureau there was a deep sadness filling him and being the astute woman that I am, I believe that was caused by you."

"I also know that you're the cause of the pure joy and happiness that is radiating from every pore of that man's body. And having seen both I want to keep that smile on his face." Leveling a glare at Jethro, she continues. "If that means I have to threaten you or beat the living tar out of you I will."

"Don't let my being a woman give you any false hope that I won't make good on my threat. My late husband was a Marine and I know that I'm looking at another Marine right now, so you know that I can and will take care of this. So I will expect you to answer the question regarding your intentions truthfully."

Jethro takes a deep breath and answers. "I love him. I do not intend to cause him the pain that I did before again. I may not have memories of that time but I remember the emptiness when he wasn't there, I remember feeling like I was missing something exceptional but I couldn't put a name to it and I remember feeling lost."

"I can't guarantee we won't fight and argue and that there won't be hurt somewhere along the line, but if there is we will fix it. I will not toss him aside, hide him, or pretend that he's not the most important person in my life." Jethro looks into Charlie's face to show his sincerity.

Charlie nods. "Of course you'll fight, that man will drive you nuts! Then you'll make up and all will be right with the world. I'm not expecting wine and roses from the two of you, I just want you to understand that I'm in his corner and I may not have the power or dark side like he does, but I have a wicked gray zone that will kick your lily white ass all over DC." Seeing the surprised look on Jethro's face, she chuckles.

"Oh, I've heard about what my Tony has done! Damn proud of him! I have people myself Agent Gibbs. They have kept me apprised of the situation and Tony's skillful yet legal manipulation to take the ones that hurt you down. They never will stand a chance against him, they underestimated the wrong man. And that will most assuredly be the last thought every night when they close their eyes." Charlie's eyes sparked with righteous anger.

Jethro agrees. "It really was something to see. They never should have underestimated him from the beginning."

Charlie nods. "They made their choices Agent Gibbs." Charlie turns to give him a small smile. "You just might pass muster Agent Gibbs, time will tell."

"Call me Jethro."

Charlie shook her head. "Not until I'm sure about you. Wouldn't want you getting too complacent." She raised her manicured eyebrow. "Consider yourself on probation for now."

Jethro nods. Tony walks back in the room looking around and gauging the atmosphere. Sensing all is well he smiles and continues to the bed, passing out the drinks.

"Everything good here?"

Charlie stands taking the drink. "It's fine, he knows where he stands. Now eat. I'm heading back to the office, I'll check on the two of you later." Patting Tony on his cheek, she starts to walk out the door.

"I thought you said you were eating with us?" Tony asks puzzled.

Smiling over her shoulder and tossing Tony a wink she responds. "Did I say that?", and continues out the door.

Tony shakes his head. "She tricked me."

Jethro smiles widely at Tony. "She wanted to vet me. And I have been informed I am on probation."

Smirking Tony asks. "She raked you over the coals? She's tough you know."

Jethro just smiles. "Eat or I'll call her back here and tell her you aren't taking care of yourself."

Tony's eyes go wide at the threat and he begins to eat. He'd just finished eating when he notices the visitor at the door and down at his watch.

"Damn."

Eli David gives Tony a puzzled look. "Is it not alright that I'm here?"

Jethro looking at Tony notices he's not at all surprised at the visit from Director David, but seems irritated by something.

"Tony?" Jethro questions.

Tony smiles, "Come in Eli, it's been like Grand Central Station, you might as well join in."

Jethro just stares between Eli and Tony. Finally, Tony puts him out of his misery.

"I owe Kort $100 now. He bet that Eli would be here before 1pm and I bet after, I missed it by a half hour." Looking at Eli and smirking. "He didn't rope you in to help did he?"

Eli shakes his head. "No. Would it help if I walked out and came back?"

"Nah. That would be cheating. Kort would find out anyway and just make it worse."

Eli turns to Jethro. "I must apologize for the actions of my daughter. I'm deeply ashamed by her behavior and actions. She let her foolish pride and arrogance come before the duties to her job." Eli glances over at Tony. "Has she been here yet?"

Jethro looks at the both of them surprised.

Tony chuckles bitterly. "You seriously don't think she'll stop by?" He looks over at Jethro. "I'm expecting her as soon as she can't find McGee after trying to reach him all day." He shoots a smile at Eli. "I bet Abby on that one."

Eli looks at Jethro. "You need to understand that Tony has filled me in on a great many of her transgressions, possibly more than even you are aware. I now know that ZIva was in fact the one who shot Ari and not you." Jethro looks at Tony in shock; he'd never told anyone that.

Eli continues. But you need to be aware Agent Gibbs that she was never ordered to shoot Ari to gain your trust; that was a lie she perpetrated on her own. I can only guess at her motivation and none of them paints a pretty picture. Perhaps she was and maybe still is serving another besides NCIS. I will find out one way or the other." Eli waves his hands in frustration.

"I do not want you to misunderstand me, I do not wish that you had been the one killed in that altercation, I wish I had known what Ari was planning, but he had long since removed himself from Mossad. But for my daughter to so blatantly lie about the time in question gives me great cause to wonder about many things."

Eli's phone rings. "Please excuse me for a moment." He steps out in the hall to take the call.

Jethro looks at Tony. "How did you know?"

Tony looks at him with a small smile. "The only time you've never looked me in the eye when I've asked you a direct question, was when I asked what happened regarding Ari's shooting at your home."

Eli walks back in the room and grins at Tony. "Apparently you have won your bet with Abby, Ziva is headed up here. What do you wish for me to do, stay or go?"

Eli and Jethro both watched as Tony's eyes fill with controlled rage. "I would like you to stay out of site in the bathroom with the door open until I call you out."

Eli readily agrees and disappears into the bathroom.

Ziva strolls into the room a few moments later ignoring Tony's imposing figure and heads to the bed to see Jethro. Tony moves in front of her blocking her way.

Ziva looks at him. "Am I not allowed to see Gibbs? Check on his well being?"

Tony coldly responds. "No."

"May I inquire as to why?"

Tony raises an eyebrow and responds with deadly calm. "So many reasons, do you really want me to list them?"

Ziva glares at Tony remaining silent.

"No? Are you sure? Because I have a fucking lot of them to list."

Ziva smirks at him. "Move out of my way, I can-"

Tony stops her before she starts, his eyes glowing with rage and indignation. "You might not want to threaten me Miss Mossad. McGee will be having a lovely time in prison for his threats against me. I'm game, do you want to play? Might want to think real careful on your answer." Tony's ire is rolling off in sheets and filling the room, taking a life of its own.

Ziva lifts her chin up imperiously. "I do not believe you."

Jethro speaks up and gives fair warning. "Better listen to him, he's not playing a game he intends on losing."

Ziva snorts. "His idle threats do not concern me, he cannot touch me. I came to see you, to apologize for my lack in judgment."

Tony's voice though quiet in volume, fills the room with the deadly edge he is walking on. "Not going to happen."

"I cannot apologize?"

Tony very minutely shakes his head, "No. You don't mean it. You're calling it a lapse in judgment, I call it fucking incompetence."

"You cannot stop me."

Tony leans down and whispers two words in her ear. "Watch me."

Ziva steps back seeing the malevolent smirk and rage in his eyes. "I am Mossad, we-"

Tony holds up his hand. "No, that won't work. You're no longer Mossad, Miss David, and soon you will no longer be an American citizen."

Ziva looks at him incredulously. "You cannot do anything to me, my father-"Tony moves to stand in front of her causing ZIva to stop speaking. His entire body is vibrating with fury she has never seen before; she can feel his leashed power and is thankful in that brief moment for his control.

Tony speaks each word carefully. "Your father and I have already come to an understanding regarding your future existence; do I look like I'm kidding to you?"

"But he will not-"

Tony lifts one finger to stop her speaking. "Yes he will and has. You are done, period."

Ziva continues to try and argue her way around what Tony is telling her. "But you have no power over NCIS, or Immigration or my father."

"That's where you are wrong Miss David; I have more power than you know. You can't even wrap your head around the people I know.

'"I do not believe you."

Tony's voice turns to ice. "Let me tell you what's going to happen, Miss David. You will stand trial for Gross Negligence and serve somewhere around 4 years in prison. You will be stripped of your citizenship and deported back to Israel. You will face charges there against Mossad, killing Ari and assaulting a Federal Officer who was there by request of the Director David. And if you still have doubts, daddy will make sure all of this takes place; he has given me his word. Is that clear enough for you?"

"How?"

"That's a vague question Miss David, how what? How do I know this? How is this all going to happen?"

"But my father, he does not like you. He thinks you are brash and uncultured. I am his daughter, the only child he has left."

Tony narrows his eyes. "And even with the knowledge he has of Ari's own transgressions, Eli's biggest disappointment is you."

Ziva is stunned. "You lie." She raises her hand to slap Tony when before she can think he has both her wrists in one hand.

Tony looks her in the eye and smiles calling out cheerfully. "Eli, your daughter is being quite naughty."

Eli David walks out of the bathroom and smiles at Tony before leveling a chilling glare on his daughter. "She will be dealt with when she is returned into my hands, I give you my word. "

Tony nods and speaks in Hebrew. "אני מאמין לך ידידי" `_I trust you my friend_`

Eli bows his head and responds. "אנו מחויבים המילה שלנו" `_We are bound by our word'_

Ziva slumps down at the exchange between Tony and her father as the realization of her fate sinks in.


	8. Chapter 8 That's What Friends Are For

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! facebook. gibbsandtonysbabe**_

Eli has his security escort Ziva out of the hospital turning to look at Tony and Jethro before heading out the door. "I have assigned guards to ensure that Ziva does not leave the country. I do not trust her to stay and own up to her misdeeds. Agent Gibbs, take care of yourself and be well. Tony I thank you for telling me things I may not have wanted to know but needed to hear. May the next time we meet be under far better circumstances." Bowing his head at the two men he walks out the door.

Alone for the moment Tony takes advantage of it. Leaning down he kisses the part of Gibbs chest not covered with bandages starts a trail of gentle kisses leading up to his lips. Reaching his goal he brushes his tongue across Jethros's lips in a teasing manner.

Jethro however having none of that quickly takes control of the kiss. His tongue maps the inside of Tony's mouth, making sure that every inch is marked as his. Jethro growl as he takes the kiss deeper. Wanting more he takes his hand running it over Tony's chest causing Tony to moan as his palm grazes his nipple through his shirt.

That sound only fed into Jethro's need for the man in his arms. A need that would never be filled, but always leave him wanting more. Wanting more was something Jethro was all too familiar with at the moment. Becoming more aggressive in his need he pulls the shirt out of Tony's pants never once letting go of the man's lips.

Sliding his hand under the shirt and finding skin Jethro sighs. His hand travels up the toned stomach, abs and runs his fingers through the covering of chest hair. Finding the nipple he teased through the shirt earlier he begins running his palm over it feeling the pebbled nub harden.

Seperating as the need for air becomes desperate neither man wanting to stop but knowing they must.

"Jethro. God I want you. But we can't right now. You're recovering and I need more space for the things I want to do to you and have you do to me." Tony groans as Jethro continues his assault on his nipple.

Grumbling Jethro sighs knowing that Tony's right but certainly not happy about it.

"Fine." Cupping Tony's neck bringing their faces together just a hairs breath apart he continues. "I won't be put off when I'm out of here. . .Mine. Are we clear on that?"

Tony shivers at the meaning of Jethro's words and nods unable to speak. Jethro savagely kisses Tony making sure that he receives the message loud and clear, finally releasing the younger man as they both struggled to breathe.

Hearing the door they both look up seeing Fornell smirking at the two of them.

"Safe to come in?" He chuckles as he enters the room.

"Barely." Tony retorts.

Jethro and Tony notice the man behind Fornell and recognizes the JAG lawyer, Lt. Commander Bud Roberts Jr. Tony jumps and goes over to greet him.

"Bud! How the hell are you?" Tony shakes the man's hand. "It's good to see you again"

Smiling at Tony and Jethro he fills them in. "Agent Gibbs it's good to see you, though I wish it were under far better circumstances. But Fornell tells me that you're doing quite well and will be giving Tony here a hard time in no time." Patting Tony on the back he winks. "I hear big congratulations are due! Associate Deputy Director of the FBI!"

Tony smiled. "Thanks man!"

Jethro looked over smiling at the trio. "Please just call me Gibbs or Jethro."

Bud nods. "Came with Fornell to tell you both what's been going on. As soon as I heard about the incident I started my campaign to be the lawyer in charge. Wasn't as easy as it sounds, you both are well known and respected, there was a line to take this on. Lucky for me I won."

"Turning to Tony. "Thank you for Jack Adamsen's help, he's amazing."

Tony shrugs. "Jack volunteered for the gig. So no thanks to me are necessary."

Fornell pulls up two chairs for Bud and himself.

Bud continues. "Looks like a possible term of imprisonment for McGee will be 15 years for the charges of Gross Negligence and Assault and Battery. The judge may tack on more for the harassment charge as well we'll have to wait and see."

"Ziva only being charged with Gross Negligence will possibly receive a two year sentence. The times are based on my past experience, however a judge can and often does surprise you."

"Where will McGee be incarcerated"

"If sentenced he will be placed into the Federal Penitentiary System and can be sent to any Federal Prison. Why? Did you want him sent far away? I can make recommendations."

Tony chuckled. "Not far away, to Cumberland FCI in Baltimore."

The other three men look at Tony silently asking for an explination.

"What? I have some friends there, a few guards and an inmate."

Fornell asks the question the question. "Inmate Tonio?"

Tony smirks. "Yes an inmate. Put him away for Armed Robbery and Manslaughter when I worked in Baltimore. His gun went off accidently and the clerk was injured and later died. His guilt was far worse punishment that being sent to prison. He daughter was sick and in the hospital, no money and he was stupid. Anyway he begged me to look in on his daughter and make sure she was ok. I finagled some help with her medical expenses made sure she finished school and had enough student aide and scholarships. I kept him appraised and drove her to visit her dad every other weekend. It really wasn't that big of a deal. She was a good kid and her dad just became caught up in the worry and stress of it all and acted stupid. He plead guilty. Said there was no defense for what he did. Good guy bad choice."

"Anyway he says he owes me for life. He'll keep an eye on McGee and make sure he doesn't go all 'Cape Fear' in there."

Fornell chuckles as the other just smile and shake their heads in disbelief. "Only you Tonio."

Bud looks at Tony. "Shouldn't be a problem getting him in there." Bud looks over at Fornell. "You're up Tobias."

Tony and Jethro turn to look at Fornell.

Tony smiles. "Well? Spill."

Fornell grins. "McGee was served today. Jack came to serve him with the Defamation of Character lawsuit while Bud and I were there. You should have been there."

_**Flashback**_

_Jack walks into the room holding McGee, Fornell and Bud. McGee recognizing Jack has a panicked look on his face._

_Smiling Jack hands him the legal sheaf of papers. "Timothy McGee, you are being served papers that name you in a Defamation of Character Lawsuit brought by Anthony DiNozzo, Abigail Scuito, James Palmer and Leroy Jethro Gibbs."_

_McGee looks at Jack smirking tossing the papers on the table. "You can't sue me for that, there's a statute of limitations. This is beyond that."_

_Jack cocks his head. "Are you so sure Mr. McGee?" Seeing McGee nod he continues as if talking to a wayward child._

"_Let me explain a few things. Did you know that there is a tolling period in Maryland where your books are published?" Continuing as if McGee had answered his rhetorical question. "No? Well there is and it states that statute of limitations is extended by periods when the plaintiffs are mentally or physically incapable of filling a libel suit._

"_Between the case loads and injuries sustained by the plaintiffs, this is the first free moment they have had to file. And in due cause with the lawsuit all you assets are frozen." Jack smiles at McGee. _

_McGee furiously shakes his head. "You can't do that?"_

_Jack continues to smile. "Oh contraire. I can and have done so. The monies earned from the sale of books where the libel occurred is being held until the outcome of the trial, as well as all your possessions. "_

"_All the things that you could have done to protect yourself from an event such as this you didn't and now it's too late. You didn't incorporate when you should have, you have no holding corporation which you could have and now you are unable to transfer ownership of property and monies on hand to anyone. Shoulda', woulda' coulda'."_

"_But I'm going to need a lawyer to fight this." _

"_There's always the Public Defender's office, you might qualify. Maybe your own lawyer will take a chance on you, don't know you'll have to ask him."_

_McGee looks at Jack and raises an eyebrow. "Do I have a chance in either the case?"_

_Jack tilts his head as if in thought. "In general or against me? I'll tell you the way I see it. Realistically-no. The case for all counts against you is strong. In regards to the Libel issue, you wrote your books basing the characters on the people you worked with and did not seek their permission. Even went as far as to hide your identity and the book from them. You used cases that you worked on and stated it was fiction."_

"_No way around that. In regards to the Assault and Battery charge; you assaulted a head of a Federal Agency in front of the head of another Federal Agency and in front of a Federal Agent. To top that off it's the Federal Agent that through your Gross Negligence was grievously injured nearly dying. Doesit sound like you have a chance?"_

"_But Tony provoked me?"_

"_Did he? Did he raise his hand at you?"_

'_No…but"_

'_Did he touch you in anyway?"  
'No."_

"_There is no provocation, your theory of 'implied provocation' doesn't fly." Jack changing his affable demeanor to cold and dangerous._

"_as for whether or not you had a chance against me? NEVER. Nobody wins against me. You think I'm a tough bastard with my clients with whom I have no personal connection? Imagine what I'm like when I have that. No one hurts Tony and gets away with it. Never liked your books and like you and your attitude even less. You are done-period."_

_Standing and getting ready to leave looks to McGee once more. "Talk to your lawyer, give him the papers and see if he'll work pro-bono."_

"_Think he will?"_

_Standing at the door he sends a smirk over to McGee. "Not a snowballs chance in hell." And walks out the door."_

_**End Flashback**_

Fornell laughs when he finished recounting the event. "Jack was amazing. I'm thrilled I got to be there for that, wouldn't have wanted to miss it."

Bud stands up and nods. "Agreed. Well gentlemen, I must be on my way. Jethro take care and get well. I'll get together with you and Tony as I have more information or something comes up." Saluting them as he heads out the door.

"Thanks Bud." Tony salutes him back.

Fornell looks at the two men. "I need to get to work."

"Hang on, got something for you TC." Tony goes over to the bag Charlie brought earlier and pulls out an envelope.

Handing the envelope to Fornell with a smirk he continues. "There are tickets to a game tomorrow night in there. I think you should ask a certain ME's assistant if he'd like to join you."

Fornell shakes his head. "I can't."

Jethro looks at him with a puzzled expression. "Why not?"

Fornell starts pacing waving his hands back and forth. "He's too young, too handsome. I mean what would he want with a balding slighty neurotic man? And Emily…does he even like kids? Why are you even suggesting this Tonio?"

Tony smiles at Fornell. "TC, I have seen the way you notice him, the smile that you have when you're talking to him even if it's only for a moment. It's time I do something for you after all you've done for me. I want to see you happy, and I think you need to take a chance."

"I would never knowingly send you somewhere you weren't wanted. I have it on good authority that he looks at you much the same way."

Fornell looks at Jethro. "What do you think?"

"What have you really got to lose Tobias?" Smiling at Tony. "But everything to gain if it works out."

"Jesus! I feel like a fucking teenager all over again. I blame to the two of you totally."

Tony and Jethro both shrug.

Fornell looks at both men. "Should I ask him to dinner as well?"

Tony shakes his head. "Try drinks afterwards and if it all goes like I suspect, then dinner. Jethro and I will watch Emily it will be fun."

Fornell rubs his hands down his face. "Fine. I'll do it. And I hold you both responsible if it blows up in my face.

Tony grins. "Deal."

Shaking his head and muttering under his breath about crazy friends and moving to Siberia Fornell leaves to go back to work.

As soon as Fornell walked out the door Tony pulls out his cell and dials. Gibbs listens to the one sided conversation with humor.

"Black Lung."

"He's doing much better."

"Possibly the day after tomorrow."

"His house."

"Don't know, but I guess his fridge and cupboards are bare."

"That would be great man! Call the cleaning people as well if you wouldn't mind."

"Keep them out of the basement!"

"Guess what?"

"No…come on guess. Just one guess."

"Seriously, that's your guess?"

"Not even close man. What would you say if a certain FBI agent were to ask you to a game?"

"I did!"

"Totally serious."

"Nervous, but excited. Doesn't see how you'd be interested."

"I know you are, but he doesn't."

"Must be the age thing."

"No thanks needed. I want to see my friends happy."

"Go easy on him though…plenty of time for other stuff later."

"No I didn't mention your shoe fetish. How was I supposed to bring that up?"

'Yep. Later."

Tony ending the phone call chuckles.

Jethro smirking at Tony asks. "I take it he's the good authority you got the information from?"

Walking over to the man's bed he sits next to him laying his head on Jethro's shoulder. "Yep. Got drunk one night and he spilled, I was just waiting for the right time. Seems like now is a good time."

Turning his head to place a kiss on Tony's temple as he whispers in his ear. "I love you."

Smiling and turning his head to meet Jethro's lips. "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9 Innocence Lost

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

*****kbotr- Is a shame about the situation McGee and Ziva put themselves in. Hindsights a bitch!

chatnoir- Thank you for the lovely compliment!Thrilled that you're still enjoying the story! More to come ...promise!

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The nap was too short but heavenly. Tony stirs as the nurse comes in to check the IV. Smiling at Tony she puts a finger to her lips indicating there is no need to wake up Jethro. Checking over all the machines attached to Jethro she makes note of the readings and leaves as quietly as she came in.

Tony looks down at the sleeping man beyond grateful that he was here with him. As horrifying as the whole situation is, a great many good things have come out of it. Dornegat proved what he was made of. He would definitely be an asset to Jethro. It had most certainly opened their eyes. They were unable to deny their feelings and could move forward with greater ease.

Lifting his hand and running it through the silver strands, he watches as Jethro sleeps. He notices the older man's eyes start to open.

"Hey." Tony continues playing with the silver strands.

Jethro sighs and smiles. "That feels nice."

Tony chuckles. "And you call me a hedonist."

Leaning into Tony's touch, he nods. "Well you are."

Just as their lips are ready to meet, they hear a voice in the hall. Jethro has to chuckle as he hears Tony mutter under his breath about lack of privacy, locks on the door and a need to be alone. Sending the blue eyed man a half hearted glare, they wait for the arrival of their guest.

Seeing Agent Dornegat walk through the door Tony gets to his feet and walks over to greet him.

"Ned! Glad to see you're up and about." Pulling up a chair, he gestures to the younger agent. " Please sit down."

Tony walks back towards Jethro and turns back to face the man he considers his personal hero. "I want to thank you again for having Jethro's six. For being there when the others failed the both of you. I don't take that lightly, if there's ever anything you need and I mean anything, please let me know."

Dornegat blushed at Tony's honest and sincere thanks and offer. "Dir- Tony, you've already thanked me enough. I was doing my job. I am just sorry I didn't see him sooner."

A flash of anger crosses Tony's face. "You were where you were supposed to be and reacted to the threat as soon as you were aware. Trust me you did everything you should have."

Ned looks over at Jethro. "Agent Gibbs, how are you doing?"

Jethro smiles at the young agent. "Quite well. Tony's right you did a fine job out there. I'm proud to have you on my team." Jethro takes a deep breath. "You up to helping me find agents to bring to our team?"

Ned astonished at the offer and even more proud to be asked sits up straighter in his chair. "Yes sir. I'm honored that you would trust me to help."

Jethro narrows his eyes a little. "Don't call me sir. Call me Gibbs." Smiling at Tony, "Or what Tony called me, Boss. I trust you with my life; you've proven that you have my six. It may be a while before we get it all worked out, but we've got a good start."

Ned nods, smiles and turns to Tony. "I wanted to thank you for a few things. One for having my back though you're not at NCIS any longer. Director Vance made sure, when he informed me of everything that had transpired, that I also knew you were fighting on my behalf. Thank you. And for everything you did in my apartment." He looks at Tony with wide eyes. "I wasn't even sure I was in the right place, everything is amazing! You didn't need to do any of that, I didn't do anything special."

Tony looks Ned in the eye assuring him of his sincerity of his words. "It may have just been you doing your job and protecting your partner to you. But to me it was special. You were protecting someone that means the world to me and I don't take that lightly. Now when he's back at work with you on his six, I won't have to worry as much. I take comfort in that."

"If I could do more I would. I look after my own and you're a part of team Gibbs now."

Ned blushes. Praise from a man he more than admired was worth more than anything Tony could have given him.

Ned stands and smiles at the two men. "I need to head out for my check up. I wanted to make sure that you were ok Ag- Boss." Ned smiles. "I like Boss, it suits you. It seems I have a lot to look forward to." Walking to the door, he looks over his shoulder. "Thank you again, Tony."

Tony smiles as he heads back over to the bed. "He's a good guy Jethro. Might make a nice SFA for you. Definitely has proven he has the mettle for it."

Jethro nods thoughtfully. "I think so. Gonna be rough rebuilding a team. But we'll get through it." Jethro nudges Tony's shoulder. "Has some big shoes to fill being my SFA."

Leaning down and placing a sweet kiss on the older man's lips before commenting. "But at least I'll know he's watching your back."

Jethro chuckles as they hear Abby's voice in the hall.

'I'm telling you right now Jethro, your damn door will be getting a lock when we get home and we'll be using it." Smiling, Jethro wonders if Tony was even aware that he used the word home.

Abby and Ducky walk in the room as Tony notices the smell of Italian food wafting from the bags they were carrying, his irritation at being interrupted forgotten.

"Is that dinner?" Tony asks hopefully.

Ducky smiling at the excitement on the young man's face laughs. "Yes my dear boy. We brought Italian from Mama Leon's." Winking at Tony, he continues. "It's a compromise for my desire to get you to eat healthier, Eggplant Parmesan and Italian Wedding Soup for your dining pleasure." Looking over at Jethro, "I called your doctor and he said you were allowed soup and some of the lighter Italian fare. That being said, you also have Italian Wedding Soup and a light Pasta Primavera."

Tony grins. "Sound great. Let's set up and I'll fill you both in on what's happened since the last time."

As they readied everything to eat and enjoyed the company, Tony made sure that they were up to date filling them in on the lawsuit, the charges being brought against Ziva and McGee and Ziva's revocation of citizenship and deportation. Both Ducky and Abby's eyes got wide as they heard about Eli's visit and the part he played.

Ducky shaking his head in amazement speaks first. "Anthony, you are a credit to all you hold dear. I'm proud to be among that honored group. I'm amazed at everything you have managed to accomplish. Understand my dear boy that I do not mean that as I doubted your skill or finesse, but by the fact that you have not exited this hospital since it all began."

Tony smirks and shrugs. "I know people."

Ducky lowers his head and peers at him from over his glasses. "That my dear boy is an understatement of infinite proportions. I doubt many people would have been able to have Director David in the same corner against his own flesh and blood. Nor other Agencies spreading the word about those two's misdeeds so fast that if no other repercussions would have befallen them, I doubt they'd even be able to obtain employment in a fast food establishment . You know people indeed."

Jethro chuckles "Have to agree with Ducky on that one Tony."

Abby smiling stands up and walks over to Jethro. He looks at her and smiles. "You know Bossman, I was really worried about you. You scared me and I don't like that. And normally Tony would calm me down, but he was worried and angry at the same time. So you can't do that anymore. It's not nice to scare Abby."

Jethro looks at her worried face. "I'll do my best Abs. Didn't plan this one, but I will always try to be careful."

Leaning down to give him a gentle Abby hug, she pulls back and asks. "Is this your good arm?"

Puzzled he nods.

Smirking but her green eyes alight with a feral gleam she punches him in the arm.

"Ow! Abs, what was that for?" Ducky and Tony just sit watching in stunned silence.

Abby points her finger at Jethro tells him. "That was for hurting Tony, Mister. I don't like seeing Tony all sad. It's not normal and it disrupts my Chi. So no more. Don't make me remind you that I can-"

Jethro gently places a finger on her lips and smile. "I get it Abs. And I don't plan on hurting him or letting him go ever again. But if I do, you and Ducky can do whatever you need to because I'll deserve it. Ok?"

Abby nods and Jethro pulls her down placing a kiss on her temple as he whispers in her ear. "Thank you for watching out for him." She smiles sweetly at Jethro and nods.

She turns and casts a worried look at Tony.

Puzzled Abby's change in demeanor, he asks. "What' wrong Abs?"

She lowers her head. "You're going to be mad at me."

Tony shakes his head. "Never."

She starts pacing back and forth wringing her hands together. "I went to see McGee at the holding center. I'm so angry and upset at everything that happened that I had to tell him that and ask him why."

Tony nods in understanding. "I'm not angry Abs; I understand why you did that. Did it help?"

Abby shakes her head. "Not really, it made me angrier and more hurt."

Tony stands up and goes over to her, pulling her against him. "Tell me what happened."

_** Flashback**_

_Tim is told he has a visitor but no name is provided. When Abby walks through the door, he smiles. "I'm so glad to see you. I knew that you would want to hear my side. You would never turn your back on a friend."_

_Abby looks at Tim. "That's not quite true Tim. I want to understand what happened and I want to hear it from you."_

_Tim shrugs. "It was an accident. Ziva and I were trying to decide which way we needed to go and who should be in the lead. We were just trying to make sure everyone was covered. Just like Tony always covered us." He says that last part in a strained tone._

_Abby shakes her head disgustedly. "No. Not like Tony. He would have never argued over who went where or who was in front. He would have made sure that everyone was covered and in position. You and Ziva were only worried about a power play, not covering your team's backs. You know better than that. You were taught better than that. You and Ziva nearly got Gibbs killed! Killed over a power struggle."_

_McGee shakes his head. "You don't even have to say his name. Tony, Tony, Tony! There I said it for you. He's not perfect Abby. The great one makes mistakes. He is not better than me!"_

_Abby is first shocked at the words coming out of McGee's mouth and then pissed._

"_You arrogant ass! Tony has never ever said or intimated that he's perfect. He'll be the first in line to point out his own faults. He does however take his job seriously as well as the lives of those around him."_

_Taking a deep breath, her green eyes shooting fire at the man in front of her, she continues her voice taking on an edge. "As for being better than you? He is by leaps and bounds and not because of a fucking education you fucking moron."_

_McGee is stunned by the venom and words being spewed by Abby._

"_But because he's a better man, he'd give his life to save another. He's risked his life for you! Remember the car explosion when he came back to work after the plague? Do you remember that he made you and Kate get to safety before he followed? He felt like crap and still had both his partner's sixes. What about when he helped you after you shot the police officer? He was there for you." _

"_It's what he does and who Tony is, he simply does it and never thinks twice about it. He doesn't do it to laud in people's faces or for the accolades. Now you have made me more upset than before."_

"_You made me use swear words McGee. I'm bowling with the Sisters tonight and I'll have to face them and tell them about everything." She wipes the tears that are trailing down her face away with her shaking hand._

"_What happened to the nice guy that you used to be?" She looks at him and shakes her head. "I know what happened. His head became too big after he wrote his book, a book that he based on his 'friends' and then he had success in dollars. Which you did laud over everyone and you forgot to be human. So you see Tony is a better man in every way." She walks out the door leaving McGee silenced._

_** End Flashback**_

Tearfully she looks at Tony who's still holding her tightly. "I hate them both. They deserve more than what you have done to them. I understand that there is evil in the world and bad things happen. I get that, I see it at work. But I didn't expect it to come from family…not my family."

"I'm going to see Ziva, Tony. I need to do the same thing I did with McGee. I know I won't like her answers or excuses any more than his, but I have to say my piece. They could have gotten Gibbs killed and Dornegat twice."

"How do I tell the Sisters this? I brought McGee into their fold, I tainted them. And I swore! How can I look at the Sisters now?"

Tony kisses the top of her forehead as Ducky and Jethro watch, their own faces expressing their sorrow at all Abby had truly lost.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You are the most wonderful, big hearted woman that I know. Talk to Sister Rosita, she'll understand and trust me, she's not going to whack your knuckles with a ruler." He chuckles as Abby's eyes grow wide.

"She'll understand your hurt and anger and the betrayal you feel." Pulling back and taking her face in his hands, he smiles. "And I am certain that just this once she will make an exception to the swearing as long as you don't do it again."

"It will be fine Abby. Jethro is getting better, Dornegat is fine, and McGee and Ziva will be paying for their actions."

Ducky smiles at the two of them. "Anthony is quite right my dear. Everything will different, but in this case, that is a very good thing. Everything coming to light before even more serious results happen is something we can be thankful for."

"Would you mind if an old man accompanied you to bowl with the lovely Sisters?"

Abby smiles at Ducky. "You're not old, merely seasoned. You don't have to come. I'll be alright."

"I'm sure you will my dear, but I shall accompany you because I want to."

Letting go of Tony she walks over to Ducky, leans down to hug him and quietly speaks. "Thank you."

Standing she looks at Tony. "Is it ok to visit Ziva?"

Tony shrugs. "If you need to, do it. Do you want someone to go with you?"

She narrows her eyes and smirks. "No need. I'll just channel my inner Tony!"

The laughter of the four of them fills the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Ducky's Disclosure

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

_*** chat noir-Thank you so very much! I hope you continue to feel that the story was well done! I appreciate the complement a great deal!  
_

_**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**  
_

Ducky quietly sits at the table as he waits for McGee to be brought in, going over everything in his head that he wants to say and points upon which he wants to touch. He understood Abby's need to have a confrontation with the two people that had ripped their family to shreds.

Having been brought into the room, McGee sees Ducky at the table. As the door closes and locks behind him, he wonders what the man has to say. After Abby's visit, he isn't sure he is up for another, hers had flayed him open leaving him bare, and he simply hadn't been able to put himself back together. He tries to muster a bravado he doesn't feel.

Ducky quietly watches the emotions flit across McGee's eyes. He waits for McGee to speak, his own silence speaking volumes.

The silence becomes more than McGee can bear and he opens his mouth.

"Are you coming to ream me out as well? I'm certain by now you know that Abby has already paid me a visit."

Ducky shakes his head. "No young man, I am not here to 'ream' you as you say or do anything quite that vulgar. I thought perhaps we might have a tête-à-tête as two civilized adults."

Tim looks incredulously at Ducky. "I can't see that you would have anything civilized to say to me."

" Ahhh. There you are quite incorrect Timothy. I have a great many things to say to you and you are going to sit and listen."

Tim shakes his head. "I don't have to sit here. I can call a guard to come escort me back to my cell."

Ducky chuckles. "No, Timothy you can't. Anthony exerted some pull and no one will be coming to escort you anywhere until I have had my say."

"Do you know what we are going to do during our time together Timothy?"

"No. I can make some guesses though. Are you going to tell me how wonderful Tony is and how I am lacking? Tell me a story about someone I remind you of?"

"Far from that Timothy, you see you are the only one that seems to think you are lacking. While I don't argue that Anthony is an exceptional young man, however until your behavior recently I would have put you in the same category. I'll share my own observations with you and you will listen with an open mind. That is not open for debate."

Tim crosses his arms over his chest and glowers.

"Your expression of aversion will not change the facts at hand Timothy. You see young man, the only person you can set blame for your current situation is you. The course of events that have taken place have been your and yours alone. You allowed the manifestations of your past to taint your future."

"I have often wondered of late had you never written your books and received the praise and adulation from them, if this would have ever happened. Unfortunately that is something we will never know."

I have lamented the fact that when I fully became aware of the shift in your personality, I stayed silent. Nonetheless, I am not arrogant enough to believe that I would have been able to change or right the path on which you had set your sights. You were too ensconced in the desire to be the man you saw as the perfect ideal. One who had risen above all others around him."

You, young Timothy, have done yourself a great disservice. You were a fine young man, willing and eager to learn, bright eyed and believed in what you were doing as well as yourself, your family and friends. When you chose to reside in the Utopia you created, you lost that young man. That man was not able to survive that existence and disappeared."

Do not think for a moment that I'm telling you that you have multiple personalities. No, what I'm telling you is that you chose to wear a mantle of arrogance and superiority over what once was a mantle of humility and integrity. You wore that mantle with such pride that it overtook you to such a degree the lines between the two were no longer blurred and ill-defined but solid and complete."

"Still not a leader by nature you gravitated towards the one you believed to have the same superior mind as yourself and began to follow and emulate ZIva. That was where the two of you found your downfall; starting when you left Anthony without back up for two hours under the guise of a joke. That was the last time we saw even a glimpse of the Timothy we once knew existed."

You attached yourself to Ziva's way of thinking never once allowing room for doubt or her possible motives. But you could not let her be superior to you. Not because she was a woman but because although she had many of the attributes you hold in high esteem, the standards you set for yourself lead you to believe there was none better."

"The two of you began butting heads and your alliance started to crumble as both of you sought to best each other and make it clear to all those who would listen that Anthony was not worthy of the position he held."

"When Jethro came out of his coma and needed to sojourn to Mexico to regain his memory and equilibrium, the two of you once again joined forces to take Anthony down a few pegs all under the belief that you were more suited to his position than he was."

"Jethro then returned and took back his place as the lead rather unceremoniously and by his actions gave the two of you the belief that he saw Anthony as inferior as well."

"What managed to take you by surprise was Anthony leaving NCIS of his own accord along with the title of power he was offered and accepted at the FBI. I am sure you were astounded that someone offered him a position with a status that you believed not only did he not deserve, but for which you were far more qualified."

"Then Tobias as well as Director Vance set the record straight about not only Anthony's education, but awards that he's received over the years and job offers from multiple agencies including NCIS that he had turned down."

"You looked at him wondering why he would hide such things of great importance; things that you value highly and think deserve the utmost respect. How could he act like a child with a Harvard degree? Were you wrong all this time? Could you have misjudged Anthony's abilities? Did that negate everything you believed?"

"However, those valid questions which may have saved you from the path that further lead to your destruction were blatantly pushed aside as you saw your chance to become all that you believed was your due."

"Misinformed and delusional you stepped up certain that you would be able to walk in Anthony's shoes and ascend to greatness only to fail miserably. You sent Agent Dornegat out without back up."

"You failed because you had no understanding or concept of what such a position entails. You only believed that you were worthy, never giving thought to the possibility that you were not capable. Ziva not to be out done, believed her Mossad training and background gave her an edge."

"Which bring us to the chilling event that through both of your sheer incompetence and blind desire, lead to a suspect being able to sneak by two Federal agents and nearly killing two others. There is no defense or excuse that will manifest itself to justify what happened."

"The two of you behaved reprehensively and now will pay the price for that behavior and your exceedingly poor judgment. Ironic, the action that will find you with nothing to do but think was done without thought."

Ducky lowers his head and looks over his glasses pinning McGee with his gaze. "I would recommend that you take the time in prison away from all the trappings and frills that precipitated your downfall and search deep within yourself. Maybe you will be able to find the man you buried and see that he is redeemable and worthy. True forgiveness and change begins with ones self and takes time. Are you worthy of such actions?"

Ducky continues to hold Timothy's gaze waiting for an answer.

'I don't know any more Ducky. Abby's words have been playing repeatedly in my head and poking me in places that hurt. I don't know what I am worthy of anymore."

"I am a jumbled mess, all the events that Abby reminded me of play with her words. All my actions follow on a continuous loop and I feel like I am watching someone else. I know though that it was me…all of it. I deserve everything that's happening to me right now. I can't wrap my head around all that I allowed myself to do and what I have become."

"Abby swore at me Ducky. She used words that had I know she fretted about later. And her words hurt. Because they are true and because they came from the one innocent and big hearted person I know. But I will have a lot of time to think and for self-flagellation. I offer no more excuses and right now seek no forgiveness. I need to pay for my actions. I need to do some in depth soul searching and maybe in time I'll be able to forgive myself."

"Today, right now, I don't ever see how I can or will."

Ducky stands, preparing to leave the young man before him. He had accomplished what he was sent to do and in turn, what he needed to do for himself.

Tim looks at Ducky and asks. "Will everyone I have hurt be alright Ducky? Abby was so torn and hurt, Gibbs I can only imagine, and Tony…will he be ok?"

"In time the wounds heal, emotions settle and scars lighten. It is possible they will forgive as long as you find yourself again and truly seek their forgiveness. They all have a great preponderance for forgiveness. Forgetting is another matter. That may never happen, that scar will remain, and trust will have to be regained."

Tim nods in understanding.

"But all is not totally lost Timothy."

Tim looks at Ducky, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Who do you think asked if I would come here? I am certain that he also was quite aware that I needed to for my own closure. But Anthony asked if I would come give counsel and see if I might open your eyes."

Tim whispers quietly. "Abby was right."

Ducky looks puzzled with an unspoken question in his eyes.

"He is a better man."

"That may be true, Anthony has more than proven the type of man he is. But instead of dwelling overly on that, what you need to focus on is that he still believes there is something in you worth trying to save. Question is what will you do with that knowledge? And what type of man will you chose to be when your incarceration is over? "

Ducky leaves Timothy with that thought and walks out. He heads to his car deciding to drop by the hospital.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

Jethro talks Tony into lying beside him in bed since all the wires and machinery that once surrounded him had been removed. He knows exactly what he wants to do to the younger man and though they may not be able to get naked and make love at this time, he intends to drive the man crazy.

He is sure that Tony will exact payback at some point but even the thought of that isn't going to deter him from getting Tony next to him. Besides knowing the younger man as he did, he is sure the payback will be more than worth it.

Jethro feigns sleep until he hears the deep breathing of the man beside him and slowly opens his eyes. A feral smile crosses Jethro's face as he gazes at the man in his arms and plans his attack. Slightly turning his body so that he is face to face with Tony he begins sliding his hand down Tony's chest grazing over his nipples before continuing his journey down.

His hand continues past Tony's firm abs and stomach and gently grazes the jean covered cock. Tony moans and continues sleeping perhaps dreaming of the ghosting hand. Heartened by the moan and the fact that the man beside him did not wake up, Jethro this time makes the journey up Tony's body using his nails.

As he scrapes across the now hardening cock, Jethro pauses there, feeling the bulge grow beneath his fingers. Running his nails over it a second time, he is rewarded with a thrust into the touch. Not wanting Tony to wake up and disturb his play he continues the journey up the younger man's body this time raking his nails over the now pebbled nubs.

Jethro watches as Tony's breathing becomes more rapid and his heart beat erratic. He swallows his own moan as the sight in front of him brings all his own need and desires to the forefront. With a bit more pressure, his hand travels at a quicker pace down Tony's body once again.

Tony's cock, now fully erect strains against the confines of his jeans. Jethro grabbing the zipper slowly lowers it down wanting only to help the man beside him. After all, it had to be painful. The zipper down Jethro sighs as he nears his goal of having the man's cock in his hands. Looking around double checking that the door is closed and the blanket is covering Tony, he unbuttons Tony's jeans, allowing his cock to spring forth.

Jethro wasting no time wraps his hand around the shaft taking great pleasure in the velvet covered steel in his hand. Sighing at the fact that he finally had his hand wrapped around Tony's cock, he fails to notice the shock and amusement in green eyes watching his reactions, as the man they belong to struggles not to thrust into the hand holding his dick.

Tony isn't sure whether to stop him or continue, it feels too damn good and it has been too long. But this certainly isn't the place to pursue the much needed release. Just as he is about to tell Jethro to stop he feels the thumb run across the slit of his cock and press into it and that was it.

Biting his lip to stifle a moan he thrusts into Jethro's hand. Jethro looks into the eyes of the younger man seeing only a sliver of green. Capturing the other man's lips in a brutal kiss while he continues stroking Tony's leaking, throbbing cock, he only pulls back when they need air. Jethro whispers into Tony's ear. "I want to touch you, taste you, and make you cum as you scream my name."

Tony growls, over whelmed by the words and the desperate need for his release. "Jethro. God help me you need to stop. This room is never private." He thrusts into the warm calloused hand wrapped around his cock unable to stop. "Fuck! That feels so good."

Jethro's lips move to Tony's neck, his hand gripping tighter and stroking faster, he does not intend to stop now. He'll take Tony's gun and shoot anyone that walks in the damn door. Wanting more contact with Tony, but aware that too much more movement is going to cause his own body to revolt in pain he nips, licks, and kisses any area he can reach.

Tony, giving up the fight, begins thrusting his hips in earnest as he feels his balls start to pull in and tighten signaling he is nearing his release.

"So close." He manages to pant out as his body gives one last thrust his orgasm spilling forth and coursing through his body. Grunting out Jethro's name as he struggles not to scream, his body shivers as it struggles to calm down.

As Tony pants trying to catch his breath, the sight that greets him as he opens his eyes nearly stops his breathing all together. He sees Jethro's tongue lapping Tony's cum from his own hand.

Tony groans. "Are you trying to kill me Jethro? Do you know how sexy and erotic that looks?"

Jethro just smiles, his blue eyes aglow with lust as he continues until his hand is clean.

"Told you I wanted to taste you. Next time I'm getting it directly from the source." throwing Tony a lust filled leer. Tony melts into the mattress as the flames of desire flow through his veins with that thought.

Tony's voice an octave lower than normal and husky responds. "You are not going to be up for that kind of activity Jethro. Don't even tease."

Taking Tony's hand and placing on his own engorged cock. "Oh, I think you'll find I'm more than up for it. We'll just have to get creative."

Tony, unable to stop himself, runs his hand along Jethro's cock loving the groan that slips out of the older man's mouth. Deciding that his blue eyed man needed a release of his own he began to stroke only stopping when Jethro put his hand over his.

"I want to wait, I want to cum inside you the first time."

Tony swallows, moved by the heartfelt words and the meaning behind them leans forward and gently nips at Gibbs lips and kisses him. "That is something I look forward to."

Hearing foot steps outside the door Tony quickly refastens his jeans and sits up.

Ducky walks in the room smiling at the slightly disheveled appearance of both men. "I hope that I didn't interrupt anything." his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Jethro grunts. "Like that has ever stopped you before."

Ducky chuckles. "True, but I shall endeavor in the future to insure my timing is in the best interests of the two of you. I hope that you will be putting a lock on your door Jethro, to forestall anyone from walking in on a private intimate moment."

Tony out and out laughs. "There will be a lock! I've no doubt a certain Mistress of the Dark would try her best to catch us in such a position."

Ducky nods. "Very true my dear boy. Best be safe. I wanted to tell you I had my visit with Timothy."  
Ducky looks at Tony. "You were right my boy, Abby's words were the catalyst to breaking him down."

Jethro looks between Tony and Ducky. "Why Abby's words? Tony?"

Tony sighs. "Abby's words would pierce through because of the power behind them. Every emotion would have played on her face and he would be witness to the breaking of her heart. He wasn't always an arrogant ass and I suspected that her words, emotions and the look on her face would be played in his head over and over and reach somewhere inside where that tiny sliver of the 'original' McGee, for better lack of word, was residing."

Looking at Jethro, "Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed as hell at him and he's damn lucky I didn't shoot him. I won't forgive or forget this for a long while. That being said, the part of me that remembers the little brother and the guy worth knowing wants to give him a shot at making it right though I don't expect miracles or things to be the same."

"But I remember what it was like to be tossed away and forgotten by family when I didn't do anything wrong, so despite my feelings about him at this moment, he is a member of my family, and I won't turn my back on him. I won't see him or talk to him right now, but I will make sure that he at least knows he has a chance if he can get his shit together."

"I couldn't get the feeling that I needed to do something out of my head and I knew that if I ignored it out of my own anger and pain over what happened that I wouldn't be able to get passed this. This is the only family I've ever really known Jethro and I couldn't just turn away."

Ducky nods. "A lot of healing will have to happen for all of us, but we will get through it. Anthony was correct about McGee. He's just started to grasp the full scope of what he did. Eventually it will hit him and he will have to deal with that, but now he knows that he's not totally adrift, that he has a life preserver. What he chooses to do with that will remain to be seen, but we have plenty of time."

Tony looks at Jethro a little nervously. "Jethro?"

Turning to Tony, he smiles. "I get it and I understand. Though like you I'm pissed and don't want to see either of them, you don't turn your back on family, blood or otherwise. We'll all just get through it one step at a time and deal with things as they happen. In this instance, I think it's the best we can do. What about Ziva?"

Tony shakes his head. "I never had the same trust and relationship with her. She was playing a game to which Eli may never get answers. For her duplicity concerning Mossad she is really a moot point. She will not be coming back to the U.S. Eli gave me his word."

Ducky nods. "Then it's as it should be. Now on to a more pleasant subject, have we had any word on Tobias and Mr. Palmer's date?"


	11. Chapter 11 Fire and Ice

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

****kbtor- Thank you! Tony couldn't turn his back on family, he knew how that felt. But it will be along while before all is well between them. Glad you enjoyed the Tony and Gibbs moment! What can I say...Gibbs was feeling a bit frisky!

**NCISNCISNCISNCINCISNCISNCISN CISNCIS**

Fornell walks in the hospital room and seeing the smirks upon his two friends faces, pulls up a chair and settles in for the interrogation he knows is coming. But he's going to make them work for it!

"So what's the word? You getting sprung today Jethro?" He tosses at Jethro.

Jethro nods. "If everyone knows what's good for them." His eyes leering down Tony's body.

Tony points a finger at Jethro and narrows his eyes. "No funny business. You're still recovering."

Jethro just grins while Tony rolls his eyes. Tony turns to Fornell, raising his eyebrows and waits.

"What?" Fornell smirks as he plasters his most innocent look on his face.

Tony shakes his head as he continues. "Don't play dumb with me TC; you know what I want to know. So tell me. I seriously want to hear it from the both of you and I know I won't have any trouble getting details from Black Lung."

Jethro chuckles, "Gonna happen one way or another, just tell him."

A soft smile comes over Fornell's face as his thoughts drift to the night before.

"I asked him to the game like the two of you old biddies harassed me into." Grinning he continues. "He said yes, we made plans and he gave me his address so I could pick him up. Talked for a bit not about anything in particular, more like feeling each other out. It was nice."

Sitting back in the chair, he continues. "I'll admit I was still a little nervous, but I went to his door, knocked, and was blown away. He had on black jeans that fit him perfectly and a green button down shirt." Unconsciously shaking his head as he remembers he continues. "I never knew his eyes were that green."

Tony and Jethro look at each other and smile.

_***Flashback**_

_Jimmy answers the door wiping his palms on his pants and taking a deep breath._

_Smiling he opens the door. "Hi."_

_Tobias stunned at the sight before him takes a moment to answer. "Hi Jimmy."_

_Jimmy inwardly smiles at the older man's nervousness. Debating about what he was planning on doing for a second and deciding he can't wait and at the same time hoping that it would help alleviate their nerves, Jimmy leans down and gently kisses the astonished man in front of him. Pulling back smiling he sees the glazed eyes and dazed expression of the older man._

"_Just wanted you to know where I stand. I'm thrilled you asked me out and I'll owe Tony for this and will gladly pay. This isn't a game for me."_

_Fornell understanding the need as well as the meaning behind the kiss now, smiles widely at Jimmy._

"_Good to know. Looks like will both be in on the debt to Tonio. I really wanted to ask you out for a while, wasn't sure where you stood on that, and had no idea you'd even be interested." Taking a step closer to the younger man before him as he whispers in his ear, "Not a game for me either." Then bestows his own kiss of intent upon the younger man making sure that everything was clear and the message received. Pulling apart the two men smile at one another as they stand forehead to forehead and enjoy the moment._

_Tobias takes Jimmy's hand and pulls him out the door. "Come on, let's head out."_

_Grabbing his jacket and keys Jimmy closes the door behind them as they leave for the game. The drive over was filled with talk about anything and everything as they learned about each other. They enjoyed the game but neither could tell you anything about it, stealing glances at one another interspersed with easy flowing conversations._

_After the game, they head to a small pub that had a great atmosphere and good food. Quickly finding a small table in the back, they make their way to it._

_Tobias calls over one of the wait staff. "Two beers please." While they wait for their drinks, they peruse the menu and make their choices deciding finger foods and appetizers were the way to go. Orders are placed and with beers in hand, they relax back into their conversation._

_Jimmy smiles at Tobias. "I had a really great time tonight."_

_Tobias returns the smile "I did too, Jimmy." Slightly nervous he continues. "Would you like to go to dinner with me on Saturday night?"_

_Jimmy's green eyes alight with excitement answers. "I'd really like that."_

_Fornell let out a soft breath that he wasn't even aware that he was holding. "Good! I'll make reservations for us at the Woodmont Grill."_

_Smiling Jimmy touches Tobias's hand. "Doesn't need to be anything fancy, I'm much more interested in the company. Where we go really isn't important."_

_Tobias nods. "I agree, but you'll find that I'm a bit on the old fashioned side and romantic." Smiling and leaning in conspiratorially, he adds. "It's a well kept secret."_

_Jimmy laughs. "Your secret is safe with me."_

_Their food arrives and as they eat, their conversation never waning. Tobias stands up to use the men's room and notices that the Pub is getting ready to close up, they have completely lost track of time. Fornell goes to pay their bill and thank the management for their understanding. They leave, heading to Jimmy's apartment neither one quite ready to say goodnight._

_Jimmy unlocks his door and turns to Tobias._

"_I guess it's time to say goodnight." _

_Fornell nods and neither man moves. "Unfortunately, yes. May I call you?"_

_Jimmy nods. "I'd like that, call me anytime Tobias. I really had a great time. Thank you."_

"_My pleasure." Fornell leans in with the intention of a chaste goodnight kiss but when their lips met, the long held secret desires from the both men opened like flood gates. The feelings flowing between the two men became overwhelming and the kiss deepened as their bodies molded into one another._

_The need to be as close as possible had Jimmy wrapping an arm Tobias' waist pulling him tighter and Fornell cupping a hand around Jimmy's neck and holding him to his lips. The fire between the two men was getting more demanding with each second. Needing to breathe, they pull apart, gasping for air. _

"_Wow!" Fornell gasps._

"_Oh yea!" are the only words Jimmy can manage to speak._

_Their foreheads press together as they try to calm their racing hearts and rapid breathing. _

"_But I want to do this right and God knows as much as I would love to rip every strip of clothing off you and begin to explore every single inch, I want to wait. Take some time and do it right."_

_Jimmy sighs. "I get it. But you can't say things like that to me and expect me to calm down. Hearing those words only makes me want to continue, want to feel your lips, tongue and hands on my body as they explore."_

_"Jesus." Sighing and taking a deep breath. "Trust me, the thoughts I have in my head are not helping." Fornell gasps as Jimmy's lips blaze a heated trail down his neck. Moaning, he instinctively thrusts his hips forward bring their cloth covered erect cocks in contact._

"_Fuck!" Fornell pants out._

_Jimmy pulls back, his green eyes blazing with need and desire. "We so need to stop before I pull you in there and beg you to fuck me." Taking a deep breath Jimmy continues. "If you don't leave now that is exactly what's going to happen."_

_Fornell nods. "Right…leaving now." separating from his body, only wanting to be inside. "I'll talk to you later and see you Saturday night. Good night Jimmy." Fornell stands watching and waits until Jimmy is inside and the door closes. Leaning his head against the now closed door, he fights with the part that wants to go in there and make Jimmy his and the smaller voice that's telling him to go home._

_Standing straight and gathering his wits about him, Fornell walks out to his car smiling…slow may kill him, but damn! It will be worth it."_

_*** End Flashback***_

Fornell sighs. "It went great Tonio. I owe you big time. "

Tony shrugs. "Nope, nada. Neither of you owe me anything, happy to do it. You get the reservations made?"

Fornell nods. "Yep, can the two of you still watch Emily?"

Jethro grins. "Looking forward to it."

Tony teases Fornell a bit. "Sure you're going to be able to handle him TC?"

Fornell glares at Tony. "Yes I am sure! Nothing you need to worry about anyway!" He then looks over at the two men and rubs his hands over his face.

"How in the hell am I going to be able to take this slow? Shit…"

Tony looks at Fornell and cocks his head sideways. "You're both adults here, take it as it comes and see what happens. Neither of you is an 18 year old unsure and unclear of what they want. I understand where you are coming from, I do. I was totally prepared to walk the slow and careful path here with Jethro."  
Fornell gives a slight smile. "I sense a but in there, no pun intended."

Tony chuckles. "Jethro nearly dying changed a great many of my perceptions. I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with slow, but at the same time why wait? If there are doubts, sure take it slow and figure it all out."

"But if the two of you are sure about what it is you want and where you want this relationship go then I see no reason to play by rules that don't fit the situation. Neither of you are hormonal teenagers, sure there are hormones involved, but we all know the risks of our jobs and this type of relationship carry with it."

'If he's serious and you're serious and in the same place-go for it, revel in it and be thankful for it." Smiling over at Jethro. "Because waiting isn't going to do a damn thing for you other than frustrate you and make you constantly on edge as you try to determine appropriate time frames."

Fornell sits for a moment digesting Tony's words. "When the hell you get so smart Tonio?"

Tony looks at Fornell in the eye. "When I almost lost it all. After that nothing else mattered and I wasn't going to wait and miss everything I ever wanted."

Fornell nods looking at Jethro and Tony. "Can definitely see the truth in that." Standing up, Ok. I need to go in to the office. Thanks, the both of you."

Tony just waves him off with a smile. Fornell reaches the door and Tony calls out.

"Be sure and wear you Ferragamos."

Fornell turns puzzled. "Ok…you're all concerned about my footwear now?"

Tony smirks, his green eyes twinkling. "They make your suits look better." He says nonchalantly.

Fornell shrugs and continues out the door.

Jethro turns to Tony and laughs. "You are evil aren't you?"

Leering at Jethro, "You have no idea."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Dr. Samuelson enters the room.

"Well Agent Gibbs, looks like you're headed home today. The incisions look good, your vitals are normal and you're eating and evacuating at healthy levels. I need to see you in a week for a check up and to remove the staples. After that, we'll need to begin physical therapy. Sound like a plan?"

Jethro grins. "Sounds perfect. Thanks Doc."

My pleasure. Amy will be in a moment with your release papers, after care instructions and two scripts. One is for pain the other is an antibiotic." Smiling and waving at the two men, he exits the room.

Jethro smiles over at Tony. "Going home. Feels really good."

Tony laughs. "That it does, still no funny business mister."

Jethro just smiles.

Tony shakes his head. "I'm going to need to grab a bunch of stuff from my apartment."

"We can stop there before we head home."

Tony looks over at Jethro, trying to determine if that's a good idea or not.

"What? I'll just sit and watch, I promise."

Tony narrows his eyes. "Fine, but just sitting."

Jethro nods. "Bring a lot of stuff Tony. I'm going to need you there for a while, being weak and all."

Tony snorts at that comment. "You weak? That's one hell of a lame excuse for having me stay."

Jethro raises an eyebrow. "Did it work?"

Tony chuckles and leans in kissing the older man. "Yes, it did."

Amy walks in the room. "Ok you two. Time to get you out of here. I'm sure you know what these papers say. Watch for any sign of infection, cover when showering, and no strenuous exercise", she looks up and gives both men a raised eyebrow. "And you have an appointment in a week. Here are the scripts for the meds. Hope not to see either one of you for a while."

"Take care of each other." Smiling she pats them both on the shoulder and scurries out the door.

Tony gathers up all their stuff that he's collected over the past three days, handing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Jethro to wear home.

Finishing up he looks over at Jethro. "Do you need me to help?"

The older man shrugs. "I'll let you know."

Tony looks around making sure that he has picked up everything glancing over to see how Jethro is doing. He takes a moment to admire the fine ass in his view and then shakes his head free of the lustful thoughts that had immediately shown up.

Continuing to look around he misses the smirk on the older man's face.

"Ready?"

Jethro nods. "Definitely."

"Grabbing the wheel chair that Amy had left for them by the door, he brings it in and fully expects the glare that he receives.

"They're going to make you ride in one, get in so we can get you home."

Jethro grumbling under his breath sits in the chair.

Tony hands the older man the lighter of the bags and throws the other two over his shoulder and leaves the room

Pushing him through the hospital, they finally reach the back entrance. Looking at Jethro and nodding at the car. "Hang on and sit here. I'll bring the car up to the door."

Jethro looks at the car. "How did it even get here?"

"TC and Ducky worked it out." Tony tells him.

Bringing the car to the curb Tony helps Jethro inside, throws the bags in the trunk, and returns the wheelchair.

Pulling out of the hospital, they make their way to Tony's. Tony makes that stop brief, wanting to get Jethro home as soon as possible. They make one last stop to pick up Jethro's meds and make their way home.

Pulling in the driveway, they see Abby's car. Jethro puzzled, looks over at Tony.

Tony sighs. "I am gonna bet she saw Ziva today and wants to vent. Let's order some dinner after I get you inside."

Jethro nods hoping that regardless of how the visit went, it gave Abby what she needed.

Abby walks over to the car to help Tony with the bags.

Abby lowers her eyes. "I went to see ZIva and wanted to tell you both about it."

Tony closes the trunk, walks over to her, and hugs her tightly. "My Mistress of the Dark, relax. It is all going to be fine and I guarantee you did nothing you should worry about. Understand?"

Abby nods.

"Good".

Helping Jethro into the house, he sits him on the couch. "I'm getting you a drink for your meds. We'll order some food." Looking at Abby, "And while we're waiting, we'll talk. Capisce?"

Abby sits in the chair Indian style and nods. Tony heads to the kitchen grabbing Jethro a bottle of water and picking up the takeout menus. Walking over to the older man with the water, he scoops the pills up off the table where he dropped them when they came inside.

Leaning down to kiss Jethro as he handed the pills and water over he looks at the older man. "Need a pillow or anything?"

Jethro lets the concern slide and tamps down the brief irritation that he feels at being fussed over. Looking into Tony's eyes all he could see was love and concern and he sure as hell wasn't going to take that away from the younger man. "I'm good right now."

Holding up the menus Tony asks. "Chinese, Pizza, or Italian? Really, Jet, the choice is mostly up to you. What do you feel like eating?"

Jethro thought about that for a second, he knew he needed to eat something, just wasn't that hungry. "Chinese, they have some lighter fare and I can get Wonton Egg Drop Soup."

Tony nods. "Chinese it is then. Abs look over the menu, call, and place the order please. The usual for me, soup, and Chicken Chow Mein for Jet and I'll get some drinks and start a small pot of coffee."

Abby couldn't help but grin at Tony's back as he walked into the kitchen. She looked at Jethro. "He's really cute like this all worried and domestic. He loves you, you know."

Smiling at Abby his blue eyes shining, "Believe me I know. I'm a damn lucky bastard."

Grinning she looks over the menu and places their order, just as Tony returns with drinks and a cup of coffee for Jethro.

Taking the coffee and inhaling the aroma Jethro sighs. "Thank you Tony."

Tony chuckles. "For coffee? Sure no problem." Blue eyes meet green and the wealth of thanks in the blue eyes is clear as day. Tony simply responds by rubbing his knuckles down Jethro's cheek.

Abby smiles softly and then takes a deep breath. "I went to see Ziva. It went as well as you expected Tony."

Tony nods. "As long as you got what you needed out of the visit, the rest doesn't matter to me."

Jethro looks at Abby agreeing with Tony. "Whatever you need Abs."

Abby looks over at Jethro, "How are you doing? This can't be easy on you either."

Jethro takes a deep breath. "Not easy, and at some point I'll talk with McGee. Ziva, no she burned that bridge when I found out about Ari and topped off with when they left Tony without back up. With Ziva I feel like I've been played and you only do that to me once. We were deceived and as far as I am concerned, Tony dealt with her. Then Eli is going to have his turn and I'm certain that will not be a pleasant time for her. She brought this upon herself."

Sighing Jethro continues. "As for McGee, I'm pissed, he was better than that. Right now is not the time for me to talk with him. Tony extended the olive branch and that is something I can live with. Glad he did that. I'm pissed as hell right now, but somewhere down the line that will leave and I'll have questions. Maybe by that time McGee will also have answers. Tony did the right thing; you don't turn your back on family."

"Stupid choices, poor alliances, and arrogance in droves brought McGee down. Those things can be addressed. But for now…I'm done."

Abby nods. "I wasn't sure what to think when Ducky explained to me about his meeting with McGee. It took me by surprise; but I wrapped my ponytails around the possibility that with the time the anger would fade and there might be a chance to forgive him. Everything else that goes along with that; forgetting and allowing for the possibility of rebuilding even a small portion of our relationship is something I am nowhere near ready for. We'll see, now is not the time. Sister Rosita said she was saying extra prayers for Tony, knowing that his decision couldn't have been easy and that doing what is right in times of major strife rarely are."

Abby stands up and starts pacing and waving her arms around. "I went to see Ziva and she tried to refuse to see me. Saying there was nothing to be said, that I was beating a dead pony." Narrowing her eyes, she looks at Tony and Jethro. "That just made me mad."

_***Flashback***_

"_Just go Abby; there is nothing more for you here."_

_Abby stands in Ziva's space. That's where you're wrong. We welcomed you. I had my doubts but I pushed them aside and opened my heart to let you in."_

_Ziva shakes her head. "I did not ask that of you."_

_Abby starts pacing in Ziva's living room. "It's not something that you ask for Ziva; it's freely offered and given. I shared things with you, I told you secrets. Was any of it real for you?"_

_Ziva shrugs. "Some of it was."_

_Abby stares at the woman in front of her wondering if she ever knew her at all. "So we are worth a shrug, a maybe it was real, maybe I was real sometimes. That is messed up Ziva. Tony and Gibbs always had your back. Tony was willing to die for you to get you out of a hotel room in that undercover op where you played married."_

"_None of those things mean anything to you? Are you that cold and unfeeling?"_

"_I cannot change who I am Abby, what I have done, and how I chose to act. I should not have to justify anything to you."  
Abby stands nose to nose with Ziva. "You bitch!" Abby's hand flew up and struck Ziva's cheek. _

_Ziva shocked backs up her hand to her injured cheek._

"_I don't need or want to hear anything you have to say. It's obvious that you have no regard for anyone other than yourself." Abby's hands flail around in anger. "You put way too high of a value on yourself, and you are not worth it."_

_Abby places her hands at her temples. I'm going to channel __**m**__y inner Tony and lay down a movie quote on you-__"You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting"._

_Abby's green eyes sparkle. "You will never realize what you have lost and for that I pity you. Those two men are the epitome of good; they work their asses off for justice, to bring peace to hurting families and to stand beside those they love. They would gladly give their life to save another and I am proud to not only know them but call them family."_

_Abby snickers. "Enjoy your lonely existence Ziva, for no one will ever be able to stand anywhere near you, it's far too like the vacuum of space, you suck all the life out of everyone around you." Abby closes the door leaving a stunned Ziva in her wake._

_***End Flashback***_

Tony smiles at Abby. "I am so proud young Padawan warrior! A movie quote…I love you." Taking Abby in his arms, he hugs her tightly. Placing a kiss in her hair, "Do you feel better?"

Abby nods. "I wish I hadn't of hit her, but I do feel it was justified and I promise I won't ever slap Ziva again."

Tony chuckles at the caveat. "No kidding! Are you ok?"

Abby pulls back smiling, "Yea. I think I am."


	12. Chapter 12 From a House to a Home

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and this chapter if full of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's a head!**

**I hope this Chapter starts off your weekend with a bang! My lovely Beta finished this one...and I almost held off because I just posted the previous one...but I decided what the hell! I love you guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

The three of them enjoy their Chinese food and each other's company, the talk remaining light for the remainder of their evening. Abby stays to help clean up before heading home, feeling much lighter than when she had arrived.

Tony looks at Jethro to see how he was holding up. "You tired Jet?"

"A little. Just feels so nice to be home with you."

Smiling Tony leans over placing a kiss on the lips of the older man. "Yes it does."

"When do you have to head back to work?"

I took a week off. Charlie's keeping me updated on anything that comes up that requires immediate attention, but other than that I can do the bulk of it here on my laptop."

Jethro gives him a questioning look. "I don't have service here Tony."

With a sheepish smile, Tony replies "You do now."

Jethro chuckles giving Tony a light head slap. "Any other surprises I'm gonna stumble upon?"

Tony shrugs. "It's possible."

Smiling Jethro looks at Tony. "You gonna fill me in or is it like an Easter egg hunt?"

Looking over at Jethro through lowered eyelashes, Tony continues, "Just a few things, all very minor and unobtrusive".

Jethro struggles to keep from laughing at Tony's sudden case of nerves. "Um-hum."

Tony gestures vaguely with his hands as he starts to list a few things. "You have a TV in the bedroom, cable, internet connection, a couple of new items in the kitchen and a TV for the living room may be arriving sometime tomorrow."

Jethro just chuckles shaking his head. "Somehow I feel you're leaving a few things out, but I'll let it slide", narrowing his eyes playfully at Tony. "For now." Turning to Tony making sure that the younger man can see his sincerity says, "Have I told you thank you for everything?"

Tony runs his knuckles down the side of Jethro's face. "No need Jet. I love you; there isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

Leaning into the younger man's touch, "I still want you to know."

Smiling Tony stands holds out his hand to give Jethro some help up. "Well now I know. Come on, let's head up to bed."

Jethro shakes his head and grumbles, "I don't want to go to bed."

Chuckling Tony shakes his head at Jethro. "We don't have to go to sleep; I was thinking more along the lines of relaxing together and watching a movie."

"That I can do."

Tony grins, "Good", pulling Jethro gently towards the stairs. Reaching the bedroom Tony starts to pull the bedcovers down. "Get comfy and I'll grab a movie and drinks. Need anything?"

Jethro shakes his head and looks at Tony. "Have everything I need right here."

The dazzling DiNozzo smile lights up the younger man's face. "You know for a functional mute you sure know how to put on the charm!" laughing as he dodges the expected head slap heading downstairs to the kitchen.

Jethro shakes his head as he hears Tony's laughter trail behind him and realizes he wants to hear that sound everyday.

Stripping down to boxers and a t-shirt, he makes his way to the bathroom to relieve himself all the while trying to figure out a good way to get Tony to move in. It wasn't really that he thought Tony wouldn't want to, more along the lines of understanding that their relationship had changed so quickly that it may make it still seem sudden.

Heading over to the bed, he hears Tony come back in with drinks and popcorn. Smiling as he looks over at the younger man and cocks his head sideways, "Maybe I should use this TV as a bribe to get you to stay."

Tony gives the older man a smirk. "How's that going to work Jet? How are you going to use something that I brought into the bedroom as a bribe for me?"

Jethro moves over to stand in front of Tony. "Endless amounts of popcorn while watching a movie that is preceded or succeeded or maybe both by-"leaning into Tony and whispering huskily in the younger man's ear, "making love". Capturing the younger man's lips, he runs his tongue along them and plunges inside demanding entrance. Tony moans as Jethro wraps his hand around Tony's neck needing to deepen the kiss and possess the man in his arms.

The room quickly heats up as the desire, love and need roll off the two men becoming something palpable. Their bodies drawing closer of their own accord and quickly joining, oxygen becoming a desperate necessity forces them to pull apart.

Tony struggling to fill his lungs with much needed air manages to pant out. "That's one hell of a bribe Jet."

Laying his forehead against the younger man's shoulder, he asks. "Did it work Tony?" Lifting his head so he could look into the green eyes of the man before him he continues. "I want to come home to you, have dinner with you, and talk about our days. I want to go to sleep at night with you in my arms and wake up knowing that you'll still be there."

Jethro sighs. "I want to make love to you every night and whenever we want. From an innocent touch that result in clothes flying off and you pinned against any available surface, to slow and sensual taking our time. I want it all, the movies, the clothes, your frenetic energy, and your passion."

"What I don't want is to waste another minute. We came too close to never having a chance at all and I won't let this pass by."

Tony is stunned by the raw emotion coming from the older man. Coming to his senses, he lowers his lips to the man before him kissing him, wanting to pour every emotion into it. Pulling back and gazing into the blue eyes that he could get lost in he answers.

"You going to be alright with my bringing modern conveniences and technology in here?"

Jethro smiles, "We can remodel if we need to. It's a part of who you are Tony and I am ok with it. I've lived in the past long enough." Taking a deep breath before he continues, "I haven't honored Shannon or Kelly's memory by closing myself off and I'm pretty sure if Shannon were able to she'd have kicked my ass.

Tony smiles.

Jethro gestures around. "This wouldn't have been how they wanted me to live. Hell! Maybe this wasn't how I wanted to live either. I guess I was waiting for the right time, or more likely that I'm a stubborn bastard, but either way I'm ready."

Taking Jethro's face in his hands, Tony tells him, "I don't have any valid arguments. I want to be with you. We know each other better than most couples do and have been to hell and back together. I want everything you said and more. We'll start making arrangements and get my stuff moved in and figure out about furniture and all that."

Jethro gives Tony a brilliant smile. "You said something about bed?"

Tony raises an eyebrow. "I did, but I also remember telling you no hanky panky, Mister. We have plenty of time to christen every available space in the house later."

Grabbing something out of the dresser before heading into the bathroom to take care of his own needs he narrows his eyes at Jethro's not so innocent look and reiterates. "Not happening."

Under his breath as he climbs into bed, Jethro mutters. "That's what you think."

He chuckles when Tony walks out of the bathroom in a pair of his boxers.

"What? I don't have any and I am not going to sleep naked next to you when I can't have you. Besides it would be way too much temptation for you to ignore."

Jethro snorts. "Well Sex Machine, what's our movie pleasure?"

"Tonight for our viewing pleasure will be the original "Walking Tall". The two men settle into one another and watch the movie.

Jethro waits until Tony is totally ensconced in the movie before making his move. He intends to make love to the younger man and no one, not even Tony is going to stop him. He starts by pulling Tony closer and playing with the man's chest hair with a feigned nonchalance. Feeling the moment Tony relaxes into his touch, he then begins to place small kisses on the man's exposed neck.

Sliding his hand along the younger man's chest his palms graze over the nipples with each pass. Sliding his fingers once again through the chest hair exerting a slight tug, pulling them gently he repeats the action, smiling as he feels a hitch in Tony's breathing.

He applies more pressure to the kisses he is placing on Tony's neck and starts to nip along the strong jaw line. Alternately, his hand travels lower down Tony's torso dropping to his abdomen and caresses the taught muscles there.

Jethro doesn't think Tony is even aware that he tilted his neck giving him more access. Nipping at the spot behind Tony's ear a moan escapes Tony's mouth as he desperately tries to ignore the older man's ministrations.

Inwardly smiling, Jethro is plainly aware of what Tony is attempting to do. Lowering his hand, he runs it across the waist band of the borrowed boxers and dips a finger in randomly. Tony's breathing is erratic as his body begins to betray him.

Jethro seeing the tent in the boxers brings his hand lower palming Tony's erection. Tony whimpers at the touch trying to balance his need to thrust into the touch and beg for more with the need to let Jethro heal.

The older man seeing the minute thrust of Tony's hips is almost ready to go in for the kill, grazing his hand down the length of the younger man's throbbing cock slipping a finger in the opening of the boxers to feel the heated length.

That is all the younger man can take as he begins to thrust into Jethro's hand. Placing his lips to Tony's ear, he tells the younger man what he wants. "Tony, are you listening?" Unable to speak the younger man nods.

"Good. I want you to turn around and face me. Kneel with your knees placed on either side of me. I want you close enough that I can lick the pre-cum off your cock; run my tongue along the length of your shaft before I swallow you whole."

"Fuck," Tony groaned.

"And when I've finished sucking you dry, you're going to get the lube and prepare yourself for me. When you're stretched and loose I want you to impale yourself down on my dick until I fill you completely. You will ride me and won't stop till you cum screaming my name."

"Oh God."

"That's not my name, so we're going to have to keep this up until you get it right. Do I make myself clear?"

Tony nods.

"Then get in position."

Jethro removes his own boxers and t-shirt while Tony does the same before kneeling in front of the older man his hands braced against the wall.

Jethro takes a moment to admire the sexy man in front of him, caressing his ribs, moving his hands around his back to squeeze the firm globes of the man's ass letting them drift forward to cup the lightly furred balls in his hand.

Tony gasps as Jethro expertly rolls them in his hands with just the right amount of pressure.

Jethro now gives his attention to the jutting cock in front of him. The head is wet with pre-cum, the shaft hard as steel standing straight out begging for attention. Grasping Tony's hips and pulling him closer Jethro snakes his tongue over the swollen head licking all the juice that had collected there.

Wanting more, he wraps his lips around the cock head and sucks deeply before sliding his lips down the entire length of Tony's shaft. Tony's body trembles as sensations course through his body, the warm, wet heat is causing a pleasure overload.

The older man begins to bob up and down the cock hollowing his cheeks to give better suction. As he bobs, he grazes his teeth along the underside of the younger man's shaft.

"God that feels so good. So close Jet. Fuck do that again."

Happy to oblige, he repeats the action, his tongue swirling around the head. Tony begins thrusting in time with Jethro desperate for release as he starts to feel the tingle signaling his release is near. With two more thrusts, he shoots his cum down Jethro's throat while crying out his name.

Jethro doesn't let go until he milks Tony for all he is worth only releasing him as the man's tremors cease.

Tony grasping at the wall like a drowning man struggles to even out his breathing as he looks down at the older man.

"Damn!"

Jethro obscenely licks his lips, leers at Tony, and brings his hand down to his own engorged and swollen cock stroking up and down the length. Tony watches finding the sight entirely too erotic and grabs the lube.

Glaring at Jethro he growls, "Hands off, that's mine". Tony lubes his fingers and inserting two into his entrance begins to ready himself for the older man's cock. Closing his eyes as his fingers brush his prostate, he starts to scissor them, opening and stretching the tight muscle. Adding a third finger, his body begins to open and relax. The desire for more overtakes him and he starts to thrust against his own fingers.

Jethro watching the whole scene before him is getting more and more aroused and squeezes the base of his cock to hold off his need. Tony looks like pure sex in this position. Panting Tony removes his fingers and grabs the lube, liberally coating the other man's cock.

Jethro closes his eyes and moans at the touch, its exquisite torture, but nowhere near what he wants. Pulling Tony down to his face, he proceeds to give him a wet and dirty kiss before he growls. "Get on me now."

Tony moves into position and lining up Jethro's cock with his entrance, slides down the shaft until he's fully seated. Moaning at the feeling of fullness, he begins to move.

Nothing had ever felt so good; Jethro groans as Tony's walls squeeze around his dick. The heat and the tightness are sorely testing his ability to hold out. It feels too damn good. Every motion of Tony sliding down his shaft is felt intensely, sending shock waves throughout his body, leaving it begging for more.

He is never going to get enough of the younger man; his need and desire are never going to be sated. He feels the start of his release and he desperately wants to hold out, he isn't ready for this to end.

Tony sensing his thoughts says the words that he needs to hear. "Cum for me Jethro, cum with me. This is only the beginning, let it go." That is all it takes, Jethro screams as he releases into Tony's ass filling him with everything. Tony cries out at the same moment his own release covering Jethro's chest and belly.

Not wanting to place a strain on Jethro, Tony climbs off the man carefully, feeling the loss as he removes himself from Jethro's cock. Collapsing beside him, he looks over to make sure there is no damage.

Sensing the younger man's intentions, he lays a hand on Tony's chest. "I'm fine. Better than fine, I am amazed! That was incredible."

Tony grins. "It was." Leaning down to kiss Jethro, "You're amazing. Sneaky as hell, but amazing."

Jethro lightly chuckles. "I wanted you, plain and simple. That's not going to change; I'm like a teenager around you. Always hard and horny."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "You realize you're giving information to the enemy?"

"Let's see what you do with the knowledge." kissing the younger man.

Tony gets up to clean up and brings back a washcloth for Jethro, cleaning his chest and stomach with great care.

Throwing the washcloth in the hamper, he returns to lie beside the other man and snuggle closer.

Jethro pulling him tightly to him sighs happily knowing that from now on this is how they would sleep, side by side, together in each other's arms. It just didn't get any better than this.


	13. Chapter 13 Heaven and Hell

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's a head!**

****** chat noir- Glad to hear that I inspired the need for a cold shower! I only know one way to write those two men together and that is with a lot of steamy, sexy, need, desire and heat! LOL! Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you! = )

****** kbtor- You are so right. Tony and Gibbs are most certainly sweet and hot! Thank you ! = )

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ducky looks at his watch and decides it is time to pay Miss David a visit. He knows Jethro is safe at home in Anthony's care and Abby already conversed with him regarding her visit with the Israeli. Now it was his turn and it was going to be nothing like his visit with Timothy.

Arriving at the young woman's apartment, he takes a brief moment to get his bearings. One might wonder at his desire to do this, his motivation and what he thought would be gained. If they had asked, he would have gladly answered them; there was nothing to be gained; no redemption sought or offered and no true answers to be found.

No, this was strictly personal. He needed to enlighten Miss David regarding her perceived status and overall attitude regarding his family.

Knocking on the door, the guard moves aside allowing him enter the apartment. He views the woman in question sitting on the couch.

"Ducky? I should say that I am surprised to see you, but I'm not."

"I should think not, you should have known that I would not let this go quietly." Sitting in a chair, he narrows his eyes at the younger woman and continues. "There is no need for you to speak, so you may sit there quietly until I have finished my oration."

Ziva snarks back. "I am not allowed to defend myself or offer up a rebuttal?"

Shaking his head Ducky responds to her questions. "In this instance Miss David there is nothing you can say or that I have any desire to listen to. You will simply sit there and let my words flow over you, it is possible they will enlighten you, regardless they will be spoken, and you will listen."

"I have given much thought over the past few days regarding your possible motivation for the deceit that you reined upon us. Let me expound upon that for you."

"Ari had the dossiers of the team and I am sure that you read them and perhaps discussed them with him. I imagine that the two of you went over and over them with a fine toothed comb, but for different reasons. You wanted to infiltrate so you were looking for weaknesses that you could use to better your placement."

"I also believe that you wanted to get close to Jethro." Holding up his hand to stop her from speaking, "I don't mean in a sexual sense, but simply you saw the power that he exudes. You knew that he would be able to take you where you wanted to go."

""You thought you had a better chance of that happening at one point, but even sharing a secret with you did not draw the man into your web. Then there was Anthony, you didn't know what to make of him. He didn't exactly fit into the words that the dossier described. You walked a fine line with him for awhile, wanting him for your own and hating the fact that for all his reputation and posturing, he was never interested in you."

The bond between Jethro and Anthony also made no sense at all to you. You were taken aback at how strong it actually was; it was so much more than you bargained for. Quite simply, once Anthony decided to continually refuse your advances he was in the way and you set out to destroy him."

"Don't look so surprised, Miss David; it wasn't that hard to figure you out. You really have no skills in subterfuge and if I had thought for a minute this was going to turn out this way I would have spoken up."

"Nevertheless it suited you, getting rid of Anthony meant that you could step up and take your rightful place along side with Jethro. After all, McGee wasn't really a threat, he was malleable, and someone you could easily bend to your will."

"But things kept happening to get in your way. First was Rivkin. Don't think for a second I don't see through that whole debacle. The poor man thought you were a game, but truly it was the other way around."

"He became a pawn in your game. Didn't work though, Anthony, thinking that you were in danger after putting some of the pieces together, went to warn you only to be confronted by the man himself. That did not end as you would have imagined. Except those of us who know Anthony's skill know that it was not a fluke that he was able to take down the Mossad Agent."

"Once again you found yourself unclear on what to think of Anthony. But you did not really have any time to dwell on that as you were also called to Israel by your father because of the whole incident. You were afraid that your father would see through you and see what you were working towards."

Anthony yet again surprised you with his ability to handle your own father and turn his interrogation upside down. He managed to get your father to admit to his own duplicity in sending Rivkin to you and that was no small feat."

"The last straw for you was when you demanded that Gibbs chose between you and Anthony. You assumed incorrectly that he would choose you due to the perceived bond the two of you forged over Ari's death, completely underestimating Jethro and Anthony's own bond. That bond was forged long before you and by far stronger than you imagined. Jethro chose and you were left behind."

"Now you needed to redouble your efforts to remove Anthony from Jethro by roping McGee in to help you. McGee was easy to drag into your plans; he wanted to be more than a 'Probie' and believed that he should be more. You noticed that need and his insecurities and pounced."

"The two of you ganged up on young Anthony, taunting and throwing sharp barbs at him and hoped he would break. When you turned off your com and persuaded McGee to do it under the guise of a joke, you hoped that Anthony would find out and plant a seed of mistrust in his mind that you could grow and cultivate."

"But Anthony's resilience was something that you hadn't counted on; he let that roll of his back and never mentioned it further. Then Gibbs had his accident and you used that, giving more kindling to fire. But still he didn't break and again you were surprised. You never stopped to reevaluate Anthony or wonder why he was able to carry on with the onslaught of attacks you and McGee were perpetrating on him."

"When Jethro returned, he was still not quite himself and you clearly used that against Anthony. Though you finally achieved the first part of your dark desire by making Anthony leave, you were taken aback by all that came to light."

"Anthony wasn't the simpering fool that you thought he was, in fact he surpassed you, and that was something you never expected. You never stopped to consider what else that you may have misjudged or underestimated."

"Finally he was gone and you could have your rightful place. Where you felt you belonged- Second in Command. Though technically McGee had more seniority, you still never really considered him a threat. Neither of you however had attained the skills necessary to acquire that position; neither of you were nor are, worthy".

"Sending Agent Dornegat without back up was just the start of an avalanche that nothing could have stopped. You and McGee in your quest for dominance failed miserably. You both showed vast incompetence, inexperience and a total lack of common sense. If you had ever had an actual desire to be an agent, stopped believing in your arrogance, and accepted training, you may have been passable. I don't believe that you would have ever risen to the status you seem to believe you so richly deserve."

A moot point however as all those thoughts and lofty goals have been stripped away and I doubt we'll ever really know the reason behind your planned deception. At this point, we don't need to, it's over. You're being deported after you serve your time and I'm certain that Director David has some definite plans on how to handle you."

"Anthony and Eli have been talking." Seeing the flare of surprise fly across her face Ducky opts to continue in this vein of thought. "I'm sure the relationship between Anthony and your father surprised you."

"Were you not aware that they talked privately in Israel after the interrogation? No- I thought not. That was the turning point for your father regarding you. Were you aware that he saw you pull the gun on Anthony? I'm sure that it would also surprise you to know that he asked if Anthony wanted to press charges. He declined to do so and never mentioned the incident to anyone including Jethro until recently."

Let me share another piece of information, Anthony learned to speak Hebrew when you were brought onto the team. He has never trusted you fully, he would watch your back and make sure you were safe, but trust you –no."

"He has always had a gift for languages and picked it up beautifully. It enabled him to know far more about you than you can possible imagine." Standing up, Ducky begins walking to the door. "I have had my say and have no interest in hearing your rebuttal. You have shown your true colors Miss David and now is the time for the rest of us to move on from this moment."

Pausing at the door, he turns to face the Israeli one more time. "Enjoy your time in purgatory." He turns away as the door closes behind him.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

The two men lay under the covers, their bodies entwined, as much as Jethro's injuries will allow, their breathing deep. This is the first night they've been able to relax and actually sleep without being disturbed by nursing staff.

Jethro starting to stir as his bladder screams at him, struggles to get up, Tony feeling the bed move wakes up and takes in the sights around him. He notices his lover's distress.

"Jet, can I help?"

Jethro nods. "This bed is lower than the one in the hospital."

Tony jumps up to assist coming over to Jethro's side of the bed and gingerly helping the older man up. Jethro standing leans into Tony as they make their way to the bathroom. The younger man stands outside the door wanting to give some privacy.

"Do you need another pain pill Jet?"

"Yea. Really sore." Seeing the worried look flash on the younger man's face he knew what he was thinking. "No Tony. It's not from our love making, it's the bed, and the mattress, so get that thought out of your head."

Nodding skeptically Tony agrees. "I don't buy that completely, but I agree about the mattress. We can switch it out with mine when I get moved in." Giving Jethro a brilliant smile his green eyes alight with happiness. "I'm moving in!"

Jethro chuckles as they walk back to the bed. "Yes you are." Leering down Tony's naked body, he continues. "Have I told you how glad I am you sleep naked? You're just too damn sexy."

Tony laughs and places a light kiss at the older man's temples. "Thanks. Maybe I should wear this look to work. It would sure save money on dry cleaning."

Growling Jethro pulls Tony tightly to him and kisses him possessively. "Mine! No one sees this body but me. Understood?"

Tony breathless after the kiss nods before shaking himself out of the haze of lust Jethro put him in. "Hang on I'll go get your pills and a drink." Stopping for a moment before heading downstairs, he leans in to whisper in Jethro's ear. "Yours", receiving a brilliant smile for his words.

Running down the stairs Tony grabs Jethro's pills and two bottles of water and heads back to the bedroom.

Handing Jethro the pills and water he makes his way to the bathroom to take care of his own needs. Washing his hands he smiles in the mirror and thinks to himself that he's a damn lucky man and heads back to bed.

Jethro shoots a smile at Tony as he exits the bathroom and pulls back the covers welcoming him. Crawling in and snuggling up to the older man he places a kiss over his heart. Being with the man he loved was sheer heaven.

"I love you Jet."

"I love you too Tone." Jethro meaning that to the depth of his soul and knowing without a shadow of a doubt this was where he was meant to be. He was going to make damn sure nothing happened to change that, because for him this was perfection and there was nowhere else he wanted to be.


	14. Chapter 14 Trust and Faith

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's a head!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and following me! I really can't thank you enough! = )  
**

****chat noir- Ducky has such a beautiful way with words! Thank you so much! I am thrilled that you thought it was awesome! I hope that I continue to live up to that!

****kbtor- Ducky Rocks!His words are mightier than any sword and have the ability to flay you open if he feels you deserve hat! Ziva did! He had her pegged. Tony and Jethro are indeed very happy and deserve every drop that comes their way. As for your request for MORE! Here you go! Delivered! Thank you so much for your comments!

*********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS*********

Tony and Jethro, after much discussion and contemplation, decide which furniture will stay and which will be hauled off to Good Will. It wasn't as difficult as they both had imagined it would be. Tony always bought quality items and they were generally more comfortable than Jethro's.

Tony made Jethro a nest in the basement. "You just have to stay here until the movers take out the pieces that are leaving and bring in the stuff we're keeping. It's just safer down here." Seeing the glare on Jethro's face, he leans down in an attempt to kiss it a way.

"I know it sucks Jet. But really I am not doing anything either. Just standing, directing, and trying to stay out of their way. There won't be any place to sit for a while and I really don't want you hurt." Green eyes meet blue. "I love you."

Sighing Jethro realizes that the younger man is right; there is really nothing he would be able to do anyway. Tony had hired local movers for the job to get it done quickly. But that really didn't make it any easier.

"I know. I love you too. I just feel like I should be doing something."

Tony capturing his lips in a much more heated and lingering kiss informs the older man. "You are. I would be worried as hell up there that something would happen. Yea, I know it's not likely. But you being down here helps to alleviate that fear and worry. I'll be back down as soon as they're done."

Jethro looks up at the younger man. "You win. I'll be good." pulling him down for a last kiss before sending him upstairs to the movers and the task ahead. Smiling, he watches Tony head up the basement stairs.

Tony grins down from the top stair and raises an eyebrow. "Were you staring at my ass?"

Smirking Jethro retorts. "Damn straight! It's a fine ass, that I have every intention of taking advantage of later."

Tony laughs and waves as he enters the kitchen intent on getting this over with as soon as possible.

Overall, it was going quite smoothly. He had paid the movers for two trucks so they could do this in one fell swoop and so far, it was working. They made quick work of removing the old furniture replacing it with Tony's. The boxes which were packed and labeled by the movers were in the spare bedroom to be dealt with later.

The last box is brought in. Tony happily pays the movers, giving them a bonus for their hard work, and their willingness to deliver the furniture that was removed to Good Will. Closing the door behind them, he takes stock of the living room before making his way downstairs to bring Jethro up. Smiling as he looks around he notices that it all fit seamlessly; as if it was meant to be in this house and actually, that was how he was feeling as well.

Walking down the basement stairs Jethro looks up from the book Tony had left him.

"All done?"

Standing in front of the older man Tony holds out his hand to help him up. "They are. A ton of boxes in the spare room, but the furniture is in place."

Taking Tony's hand, Jethro gingerly stands up. "Let's go take a look then", grimacing a bit as he moves.

Tony sends him a concerned look. "Pill time?"

Jethro nods. "Half though, hurts buts not something that can't be managed with that and if I do need more I'll take it. Mostly it's just twinges."

Nodding Tony agrees. "Ok. Get you some fresh coffee as well."

Pulling Tony into a hug Jethro kisses his neck before whispering. "Thank you."

"No thanks necessary Jet, just want to take care of you, but you're welcome." giving the older man a light kiss on the nose.

Reaching the living room Jethro takes stock of everything and smiles. "It looks really good, like it always belonged here." Tony flashes the brilliant DiNozzo smile as Jethro's thoughts have mirrored his own from earlier.

"I can't argue with that Jet. Go sit down on the couch and I'll bring you some coffee and a half pill."

Jethro sighs as he sinks into the couch.

Bringing out two cups of coffee and meds, he gently sits down beside Jethro. "Now all I have to do is unpack the boxes." He chuckles. "But we have help coming later, Jimmy, TC, Abs, and Ducky." Shrugging he continues. "Everyone wanted to help get us settled and since I had movers this was a non-negotiable offer. We'll order Chinese and you and Ducky can visit while the unpacking commences."

Glaring, Jethro growls, "I could help with that".

"Yes, you could. But I would feel better if you sat and visited with Ducky."

Grumbling Jethro agrees. "Fine."

"You hungry?"

Jethro shrugs. "A bit, not overly. I can wait."

Tony leaning over to leave a trail of kisses down the older man's jaw line. "I feel the need for an appetizer."

Growling as Tony's lips set him on fire. "Yea? What did you have in mind?"

Tony's lips make their way down his chest and locate the nubs underneath the older man's t-shirt. Nipping them through the soft cloth making sure to give each equal attention, Jethro moans as teeth pull at them.

Giving himself up to Tony's ministrations realizing that this time he had no say in what was going to happen he let the desire, lust and passion flow through him. Dear God, what that man does to him.

Tony begins lifting the shirt up out of Jethro's sweats to have much needed contact with the heated flesh. Leaving the couch to kneel in front of the man without removing his lips from the exposed skin, he begins trailing his kisses down the abdomen of the older man.

Jethro gasps as Tony's tongue flicks in and out of his belly button before dipping and teasing in the waist band of his sweats. Feeling the gentle tug on his sweats, Jethro lifts his ass slightly allowing them to be pulled free along with his boxers.

Tony continues his journey downward nipping and licking along the inside of Jethro's thighs; blithely ignoring the place the older wanted those lips and tongue to be. He silently tries to convey his wishes by thrusting his hips upwards but one hand is placed firmly on his abdomen to prevent any movement and thwarts his quest.

The younger man's mouth, nowhere near finished with its exploration, finds its way back up his inner thigh, and teases the area underneath the older man's balls. Groaning he feels Tony's hot breath and heated tongue caress the sensitive area, still leaving his throbbing cock untouched.

The journey continues with nips and licks down the opposite inner thigh eliciting moans and quiet begging from Jethro. As Tony begins his journey back up Jethro's thigh he allows his tongue to lick up the ball sack as he pulls the older man down further on the edge of the couch.

Jethro thinking that the tongue wreaking havoc on his balls is finally going to go where he desperately needs is once again denied as the tongue is removed. Gasping for air and ready to explode he is just about to take matters into his own hands when he feels that same exquisite tongue teasing the muscles of his tight entrance.

"Fuck! Oh God that feels incredible." is the last coherent thought he is able to express as Tony's tongue begins an all out assault on his puckered hole. Licking, teasing, and pushing alternately entering the tight muscle causing massive amounts of pleasure to course through Jethro's body.

Tony is relentless in his desire to take Jethro to the edge and back again. Keeping one hand on the man's abdomen to still him, he uses his other to grab the lube he had stashed under the couch and manages to pop the top with one hand while his tongue begins thrusting in earnest in and out of the tight muscle.

Placing the bottle between his knees he liberally coats his fingers and replaces his tongue with his fingers at the same time he takes Jethro's leaking cock in his mouth. The dual sensations cause the older man's whole body to shiver as his cock in engulfed the wet heat of Tony's mouth.

Tony immediately thrusts his fingers towards Jethro's prostate as his mouth travels the entire length of the shaft, not stopping till his nose is buried in the coarse curls. The younger man sucks hard, hollowing out his cheeks and begins bobbing up and down on the cock as his fingers continually graze the prostate and cause tremors throughout the older man's body.

Jethro howls in pleasure as the intense orgasm rushes through his body and his eyes roll back in his head. Tony continues milking him dry wanting every drop and licks him clean before releasing the now flaccid cock and gently removing his fingers from Jethro's ass. Grabbing the towel from his back pocket, he wipes his fingers and tenderly removes the excess lube surrounding the older man's entrance before rising.

Looking down at Jethro seeing the flush on his cheeks, his eyes closed, breathing rapidly with his heart pounding he decides there is a no more beautiful or sexy sight. Jethro struggles to open his eyes and to get his breathing back on an even keel.

Looking at the smiling face and the sparking green eyes of the younger man, he manages to gasp out.

"Jesus Tony!"

Licking his lips obscenely as a sexy smirk lights up his face, "I wanted to christen our couch." Leaning down to take the older man's lips in a slow, sensual kiss before moving to his ear and whispering. "Besides I wanted to use the information that was given to the enemy and not to mention that you really taste good."

Groaning at the younger man's words, "I just want to take you upstairs, don't we have a bed that need christening as well?" His voice and octave lower and husky continues. "I can think of nothing more I'd like than letting my cock have its way with that sexy tight ass of yours."

"Mmmmmm. Sounds heavenly. But you'll have to hold that thought 'til later and I'll let you do whatever you want. But Jack is coming over to update us on the Defamation Suit and I don't share."

Sighing Jethro realizes that he'd forgotten about that. He looks at Tony and leers down his body. "Guess playtime will have to wait."

"You'll survive. How about I whip us up a couple of omelets?"

"Sounds good."

Tony walks towards the kitchen calling out. "Ham, mushrooms and cheese?"

"Hmm... Perfect. Can I help?"

"No. Save your strength for later for when you're pounding my ass into the new mattress." Sticking his head out the kitchen door, he winks at Jethro before returning to start brunch.

He chuckles at the antics of the younger man, figuring that indeed Tony was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go.

Hearing a knock at the door Jethro gets up to answer it and is surprised when he opening it, sees Charlie standing there.

"Come in, please."

Smiling she enters the house. "Hello. How are you feeling Jethro?"

Her calling him by his first name is not lost on him and a brilliant smile lights up his face.

Patting his cheek, she laughs. "You're living together so it would seem that you've manned up, taken the bull by the horns, and realized what you have in that young man. I think that means that I can call you Jethro now. Just don't make me regret welcoming you into the family." ending that statement with her eyes narrowing and a stern look on her face.

Still smiling as he points her over to the couch. "No Ma'am. I won't."

"His furniture fits nicely here." Seeing Jethro's shocked look she chuckles. "I know you didn't pick this out, this is pure Tony."

Hearing the chuckle Tony enters the living room wiping his hands on a towel. "Charlie!" He smiles brightly greeting her with a kiss on her cheek. "What brings you out this way? I'm just getting ready to whip up some omelets, can you stay?"

Smiling at the younger man, "No, I'll take a rain check though. Taking my youngest granddaughter to the Ballet, she's decided that she wants to dance so I thought I'd give her a chance to see its beauty. Anyway, I really wanted to stop by and drop this off."

Tony taking the envelope from her asks. "Problem at work?"

She hastens to set his mind at ease. "No, no, this is just a housewarming gift for you and Jethro to use at a later date. And no arguing with me about it. I wanted to do it."

Smiling Tony looks in the envelope and gasps. "Charlie, this is way too much. You didn't have to do this."

"Not too much for you and Jethro. I was happy to do it. The two of you will enjoy the time away after Jethro heals."

Jethro walks over to stand beside Tony and looks in the envelope, stunned by her generosity. "Thank you, it certainly wasn't necessary and we truly appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Looking at the two men, she smiles. "I remember how lovely it was to get away for a while with my Marine. And after all the two of you have been through you both could use it. A week at Martha's Vineyard will be peaceful, romantic, and fun. Enjoy." kissing both Tony and Jethro on the cheek as she leaves.

They stand there looking at each other for a moment.

"Wow!"

"I agree. It will be really nice though Jet. The two of us alone for a week away." Kissing Jethro, Tony then returns to the kitchen to finish up their omelets.

Calling from the kitchen a bit later, Tony asks. "Water or coffee?"

"Water please. Need to take my antibiotics after I eat as well."

Tony comes out of the kitchen bearing two plates and has two bottles of water under his arms. Twisting his body so the water faces Jethro, the bottles are removed and Tony hands him a plate.

"Manga, manga!"

"Thanks Tone. Looks good."

Smiling Tony begins to eat.

They make quick work of the omelets neither realizing how hungry they were.

They both sit back on the couch for a moment simply enjoying being.

"Need any help cleaning up?"

"No. I kinda clean as I go, so there's not much. I'll do these dishes and start a fresh pot. Jack should be here", looking at his watch, "in about ten minutes. Perfect timing."

Taking the two plates and silverware to the kitchen, Tony washes the dishes and readies the coffee. He returns to the couch and snuggles by Jethro.

"Still feeling ok?"

Placing a kiss on the younger man's head. "Yep. Feel ok. It hurts and I'm sore, but ok."

"Good". As he lifts his head to ask for a kiss, there's a knock on the door.

"Damn!" Snickering, Jethro pushes Tony up so he can go answer the door. "Plenty of time for more of that later."

"Better be" Tony opens the door to a smiling Jack, who quickly embraces him. Seeing Jethro on the couch, he walks over to introduce himself.

"Hi! I'm Jack, this scallywag's frat brother and over all good guy." Tony snorts. "Ok. How about a good guy to those who matter and a real bastard to anyone else? And an out and out dick to anyone who messes with people I care about. That better?"

Tony laughs. "That about sums it up. Jethro this is Jack, one of my best friends. Jack this is Jethro, my better half."

Smiling, Jack offers his hand to Jethro. "Nice to meet you. Glad to see that you're up and about and doing much better."

"I am thank you. Nice to meet you. Gotta thank you for all you've done for Tony and for me by proxy."

Jack waves him off and shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. Do anything for this man here. He's a pretty good guy and seeing that you apparently won him over, I guess that means you're a good guy as well. Unless of course you prove differently." Narrowing his eyes and giving Jethro a pointed look.

Jethro chuckles. "Don't plan on letting the man get away, so no worries. But, if I do feel free to get in the long line of people that will be most assuredly kicking my ass."

Smiling again Jack chuckles. "Good, we're all clear. OK now for the law stuff."

Tony smiling at the exchange between the two men asks if they want coffee. Being met with a resounding yes, he goes to grab the pot and mugs he'd set out earlier.

Once everyone settles, Jack begins. "Defamation law suit is going to be a no brainer and is scheduled for next Tuesday. It doesn't affect anyone so there is no need for anyone to be there. His bankable assets have all been frozen and will be used as payment for reparations. When you include his car, townhouse and personal assets all together we're looking at two million easy. He just received a non-refundable deposit for his next book. Still a lot of money split four ways."

Tony holds up his hand. Jack looks puzzled but waits. "I want you to place my share in an interest bearing trust for Tim."

Both men look at Tony in surprise.

Smiling Tony explains. "It was never about the money or leaving him with nothing. It was about making sure that layer was peeled away so that when he begins to put it all back together, and I have faith that he will, he'll see that is where it started. I don't want the money, hell I already have a shit load of my own, so I want it in a trust for him. I have to believe that he will come out as the old McGee but a lot wiser and I want him to have a nest egg."

"If it's possible I'd like all his belonging and his car placed in storage, I'll pay for it."

Jethro just looks at Tony. "You are a good man Tone. You have a lot of faith in McGee turning himself around." Looking over at Jack "Put my share in with Tony's. I don't need it, house is paid for, and we both have good jobs. I see where Tony is going and I'm all for it. No need to tell the others about what we're doing, they may need it, and I don't want them feeling guilty for that."

Jack smiles. "Done deal. You never surprise me Tony, always have been, and always will be a good man that does the right thing. Next you'll be telling me you want me to find a lawyer for him." Chuckling until he sees Tony's expression. "Damn, you do."

Nodding, "And I want it to look like it's a public defender. A good lawyer Jack, I know he's not going to win, but I want him covered."

"I know a guy, no problem. Out of his estate?" Seeing Tony shake his head, "No…you'll cover it. OK. What about Miss David?"

Tony's eyes narrow dangerously.

"No. She's on her own, just like she wants. Daddy David will take care of it if he chooses. Last time I talked to him, he wasn't sure. As he said and I quote…"Her mess…her clean up…I'll deal with the Mossad issue when she returns to Israel…" SO, I don't believe he will be hiring a lawyer."

"Got'cha. Anything else you need me to do? Buy McGee's house?"

Seeing Tony's eyes, he laughed. "It's not for sale, though I suggest selling it and putting the money in his trust. The property will fetch a decent price now, it's a nice Townhome in a nice area, but years of no one living there will definitely ruin that and cause a lot of disrepair."

Tony nods. "Good call. He can find a different place when he's out."

Smiling at Tony, "I hope that he lives up to the faith you have in him Tony."

Tony looking at Jethro and Jack smiles. "I have every faith that he will."


	15. Chapter 15 Into the Fold

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's ahead!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and following me! I really can't thank you enough! = )**

***chat noir- I am so glad that you are still loving it! Have to agree there was a bit of hot action in the last chapter! Can those two men be anything other than HOT?! Tony is a good man with amazing friends who see all the good in him. More to come!

*******NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS*******

Jack leaves and Jethro looks over at Tony. "Every time I think that you have reached the limit on how truly good of a man you are, you add another tally to that column."

Knowing what the older man was talking about Tony chuckles. "It's not that amazing Jet. I made the man throw a punch at me so that I could have him arrested."

Nodding Jethro agrees. "Yes. And why?"

"So he wouldn't get his ass in any more trouble than it already was."

"Exactly. Looking out for your younger brother regardless of how pissed you were by his actions. And your friend in prison?"

Tony sighs. "He's going to make sure that he's safe and have someone to talk to if he needs to."

"Right, all sure signs of an evil mastermind intent on causing pain and suffering to get his revenge. And lastly, money in a trust and hiring a lawyer in secret?"

"I never wanted to take away everything for good, regardless of how I feel about him now or how I truly felt about the books. It's just like cracking a walnut so you get to the good stuff. Strip away the trappings before he goes to prison, which his actions do deserve, then he has time to truly think about everything."

"And that's where the part about being a good man comes in Tone. Not many people would bother with a small fraction of what you're trying to do."

Tony shrugs.

Smiling Jethro looks at the younger man. "No shrugging. It's true." Bringing Tony into his arms, "So forgive me if I add some tallies in your corner; I'm proud to know you, love you, and call you mine".

"Thank you Jet." Tony whispers quietly.

"What time is everyone due here?" not releasing his hold on the younger man.

At that moment, Abby bounces through the door. "Awww." She says grinning, before continuing over in their direction and joining in the hug. "How are my two favorite men?"

Jethro kisses her temple answers, "Sore, but ok".

"Happy as a clam. Are you doing ok?" Tony asks giving her a serious look.

Abby sighs. "I'm ok. Spending a lot of time with the Sisters which is a good thing. And it's really helping me as I struggle to work things out. They keep reminding me that it's going to take time and won't happen overnight."

"You can always talk to us too Abs. We get it, and it will all be fine."

Gibbs smiles agreeing with Tony. "It's what we do."

"I know and I probably will, just want to give you both some time as well."

Tony chuckles. "No worries Abs."

The three are still standing in each other's arms when Fornell and Jimmy walk in.

"Damn! Shouldn't you lock your door if you're going to have a threesome? Or do you want an audience Tonio?"

"You know damn well I don't share TC. It's a group hug", wagging his eyebrows at Jimmy and TC, "wanna join in?"

Jimmy laughs. "That just sounds creepy Tony. Are you gonna offer me candy next?"

Tony sighs. "Maybe I need to work on my delivery."

Jethro growls. "Or maybe not."

Laughing Tony kisses Jethro, "Or maybe not".

Fornell looks over at Jethro. "How are you feeling?"

Gibbs shrugs. "Felt worse, felt better. Hurts, but it's getting there. I'm certain that just when I start to feel really good PT will begin and that will be the end of that, but eventually."

"Good to hear Agent Gibbs." Jimmy grins at Jethro.

Smiling back at Jimmy, he reminds him. "Just Gibbs."

Nodding Jimmy agrees. "Right."

Jethro decides to tease a bit. "I hear that your date went really well."

Jimmy blushes as Fornell sends a warning glare.

Gibbs smirking continues. "It's a valid question. We're all friends here." Patting Jimmy on the back, "Besides I know how difficult Tobias can be."

Not able to hold it in anymore Tony breaks out in laughter and once Jimmy sees Gibbs eyes twinkling he joins in.

Fornell shakes his head. "So not fair. I'm out numbered."

Abby giggles. "And that surprises you how? So how was the date?" Waving her arms in pure excitement she continues, "Did you have a lot in common? Did you make more plans? I know some great places that the two of you can go to, and no one there cares that you're two men. And-"

Gibbs walks over and places two fingers on her lips as he smiles. "Slow down."

Fornell's eyes are wide. "How do you keep up? Hell, I was lost."

Tony smiles. "We all speak Abby", winking at her.

Abby shrugs. "Just trying to help."

Jimmy walks over and hugs her. "The date was great and yes we have made other plans. Would love to hear about the great places you know of for future dates."

Fornell looks at Jimmy. "You got all that?"

"Yep. I speak fluent Abby."

Fornell nods smiling. "Good. Find out the places that Abby knows. And speaking of our next date, can you two watch Emily on Saturday?"

"Of course. It'll be fun and we'll enjoy having her here." Tony smiles over at Jethro.

Fornell looks over at Jimmy. "Everything is all set then."

Ducky walks through the door and glances around. "Ahhh. Everyone has arrived I see. Have I missed anything?" walking inside and closing the door.

Tony flashes a huge grin at Ducky. "Just a group hug and Jethro asking about Jimmy and TC's date. Oh and Abby has a lot of suggestions for future dates. Wanna join in?"

Ducky returns Tony's smile with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes by all means. I received only scant details of the date and would love dearly to ascertain the validity of that information."

Tony placing a hand over his heart with mock alarm looks at Ducky. "You don't trust my information?"

Laughing Ducky responds. "Certainly my dear boy. I am merely trying to see if I can ferret out more information from the sources."

"The date was amazing Dr. Mallard! We have another planned for Saturday and as Tony said earlier, Abby knows a great many places she thinks we might enjoy."

"Very good then." Looking around the room, he smiles. "Anthony your furniture fits very well here."

Gibbs smirks. "Just like it belongs."

Ducky nods in agreement. "As well it should Jethro. He always has."

Why don't we all sit down on said furniture, there's really no need for us to continue standing!" Tony looks around at everybody. "Anybody want coffee, water, or tea? Abs, there's Caf-Pow for you in the fridge."

"A cup of tea would be quite lovely my dear boy, if it's not too much trouble."

"Never too much trouble for you Ducky." Looking at TC and Jimmy, "Coffee?" Seeing the two nods, he walks to the kitchen to make it happen. He hadn't been in there for more than two seconds when he stuck his head out of the kitchen. "And no Jethro, though I appreciate the offer, I don't need any help. Sit back and relax." And quickly disappears back into the kitchen.

Jethro grumbles. "Smart ass", but couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face.

Ducky takes the moment to ask, "Jethro how are you feeling? May I look you over before I leave today?"

"Hurts like a bitch, but it is better. I already figured you were gonna check me over anyhow Duck."

"Quite right. You scared us all; just want to insure that the healing and recovery stays on the right track. Though I can imagine under young Anthony's care that I needn't worry."

Chuckling Jethro agrees. "True. Tony barely lets me move, but when I see the worry and concern that is in his eyes, I just let it go."

"It may take a little while before Anthony is able to loosen up. Jethro, that was way too close for comfort, in addition to how the entire incident transpired. Those are two things that he's dealing with though I imagine that as time passes, he will be able to let some of that worry and fear leave his mind."

Hearing the door, Fornell waves Jethro down as he starts to get up.

"I got it. Tonio, you expecting anyone else to join in on this shindig?"

Calling from the kitchen, "Yep, just one more". Everyone looks at each other slightly puzzled and looks towards the door. Tony walks out of the kitchen smiling and meets TC's eyes. TC returns the smile already having figured out what his Tonio had done.

Opening the door Fornell greets the young man. "Agent Dornegat, come in."

The young agent looks around the room, a little shy and unsure. "Hi."

Tony catching Abby's eye winks at her and ever so slightly waves his head in Dornegat's direction. Picking up on his message, she bounds over and folds her arms around the surprised agent in a welcoming embrace.

"Glad you're here!"

Jethro stands and walks over to the shy agent and pats him on the back. "Glad you could make it to this little gathering of misfits."

"Ned, are you thirsty? Coffee, tea, soda?"

"Coffee please…Tony."

Tony grins, "Coming right up".

Jimmy asks the new arrival, "How are you feeling Agent Dornegat?"

"Ned, please everyone. The doctor says that it all looks good; a little bit of PT for the lack of movement and I should be right as rain."

"That is very good news Ned. Soon your recovery will be complete and then after a time, Jethro's recovery shall follow."

"Good news all around Dr. Mallard."

Smiling at the younger man, "Ducky my dear boy. My friends and family call me Ducky and I am quite proud to have you join in their ranks."

Blushing, Ned smiles at the ME. "Thank you Ducky."

Tony walks out of the kitchen carrying a tray laden with everyone's drinks.

"I used fresh tea leaves for your tea Ducky."

He smiles at the thoughtful gesture, "Anthony, thank you. I do love a cup of freshly steeped tea."

After the drinks were passed out, Tony asks. "So do you want food now or after we unpack? I really don't think it will take that long. Seriously, I can't thank you enough for wanting to help. Ned, I know you weren't aware of the nature of this gathering so feel free to sit the unpacking out and visit with Jethro and Ducky, plus I know you're still winged. Just wanted you to be here with us all, you're part of this crazy family."

Ned smiles as he looks around to at everyone, "Happy to help and thank you".

Jethro squints at Tony. "Food after Tone. Too hard to get moving after you've eaten."

Tony nods. "Alrighty then!"

Jimmy stands up. "I'll take the entertainment center and the electronics. That way I can get them all hooked up and online as well."

Fornell looks at Tony and smirks. I'll take the kitchen. I know Tonio's peculiar about his stuff."

Tony points his finger at the man laughing. "Hey! I've cooked some amazing meals for you TC."

Fornell holds his hands up in surrender as laughter fills the house.

Abby joins in the teasing. "I'll take the clothes. Mr. Suave and Debonair needs his suits hung correctly!"

Ned looks at Jimmy. "I can help with the electronics and stuff." Laughing he stage whispers, "I hear through the grapevine that he has quite a few movies."

Jimmy snickers. "Oh yea…that's an understatement! Glad for the help."

Tony sends them both a mock glare. "Fine. I'll help TC and Abs. Lots of kitchen and lots of clothes."

Jethro snickers.

Tony turns to him, his green eyes twinkling. "I hear you over there in the cheap seats!"

Everyone heads to the spare room grabbing appropriate boxes for their task. Ducky and Jethro settle on the couch and watch the comings and goings.

Every now and then Tony stops by and lingers for a kiss and to make sure that Jethro is all right. Ducky, seeing Jethro light up after Tony's first pass by can't help but ask.

"So old friend, you finally allowed yourself a measure of happiness?"

Looking at Ducky, his blue eyes alight with everything that he is feeling, answers truthfully. "More than I ever imagined."

Tony is right and it really doesn't take very long for everything to be unpacked, boxes broken down and placed in TC's truck and for the group to relax while eating.

Tony looks at everyone and smiles as he sees Jimmy and Ned deep in conversation, TC looking on smiling. Abby listens to Ducky's story as her eyes widen in surprise at something he says. His eyes come to rest on Jethro as the blue eyes meet his…this is their family.


	16. Chapter 16 Out of the Mouth of Babes

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's ahead!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and following me! I really can't thank you enough! = )**

Jethro walks in the kitchen and sees Tony bent over putting a pot away. Grinning to himself at the sight of that fine ass as he walks over, stands behind Tony and wraps his arms around the other man's waist placing a kiss on his neck.

"What time is Emily due?"

"Four".

"Italian for dinner. Smells good Tone."

"Thanks." Leaning back against the older man says, "Made the pasta dough and a couple of fillings for Raviolis, and when she gets here she can help fill them and finish them off. Sauce is made and simmering."

"Everything all ready then?"

"Yep. Everything is all set. Time to sit back and relax now."

"How about a shower, is there time for that?"

Tony teasing turns his head and gives Jethro an affronted look. "Are you saying that I smell?"

Pulling Tony tightly against him and whispers low and huskily into his ear, "No. I'm saying that I'd like to get you wet, soapy and pin you to the shower wall with my cock in that sweet ass of yours."

Tony moans and his cock responds to the tone of Jethro's voice more than it does his words. Jethro snakes a hand around Tony's waist and grabs the younger man's cock.

"I think you like that idea." Jethro strokes the hard cock in his hand slowly.

"God yes."

Kissing the younger man's neck as he palms the hard cock through the jeans, "I think that's why you wore these jeans. Because they are snug on your ass. You wanted me to lose control as I watched you cook, bending over, and wiggling your ass."

"I did not wiggle." Tony manages to speak between pants.

"And commando under these jeans, where I can see the outline of your cock. You know that I can't resist you and yet you wore these." Taking the hand that wasn't playing with Tony's cock and sliding it down to cup the man's ass. "So sexy. So hot. I want you now."

"Please…yes."

"Upstairs. Strip. Shower." He turns the younger man around while still in his arms, plundering his mouth with his tongue swallowing the groan from Tony.

Tony thrusts his hips into Jethro's and wraps his arms tightly around the older man drawing him closer.

Jethro breaks the kiss and growls. "Now."

Tony not needing to be told twice jogs upstairs removing his clothes as he goes. Jethro takes a deep breath and counts to ten before he heads up after the other man. The sight that greets him as he enters the bedroom is breathtaking. Tony is naked standing by the bed. Jethro's eyes take in the sight before him; broad shoulders, firm muscled chest with a smattering of fine chest hair, a narrow waist with a trail of hair that leads to a very large cock nestled in neatly trimmed brown hair and perfect lightly furred balls that hang just below waiting to be fondled or sucked.

"Beautiful". Jethro whispers.

Tony eagerly watches as Jethro begins the methodical removal of his clothes. He makes his way over to stand before the older man and takes his time enjoying the view before him. Broad shoulders, proud military stance, a muscled chest that younger men would die for peppered with coarse silver hair that he loves running his fingers through, tapering down the abdomen. His thick, uncut cock nestled comfortably in a thatch of salt and pepper hair. The man was damn sexy and all his.

Jethro reaches for Tony cupping his neck, pulling him near and into a kiss that belies every emotion he feels. Their bodies draw together like magnets, fitting perfectly together. Jethro knowing the bedroom like the back of his hand leads them both to the shower, never releasing Tony's lips, or losing contact.

Tony had started the shower just after he undressed, before he was distracted by Jethro shedding his own clothes. Stepping into the shower Jethro releases Tony so that he can enter and both lean into the water letting it cascade down their bodies.

Jethro grabs the soap and begins to run it over the other man's body as he explores every muscle, smoothing his hand down the flat plains of his stomach to the soft hairs above Tony's throbbing cock. Taking the soap, he slides it around the ball sac and the sensitive area underneath causing Tony's hips to thrust forward.

Jethro grazes his nails along the underside of Tony's shaft and over the head before releasing him, pushing him under the water to rinse off. Turning the younger man around he begins to wash his back. Jethro's eyes glow with desire as he takes in the curve of Tony's ass and the firm muscled globes.

Running the soap over the tanned and toned body, he struggles to stay in control. He slides a soapy hand between the younger man's cheeks and grazes the puckered entrance into the man's body causing Tony to moan and unconsciously widen his stance.

Jethro glides his soapy finger over the tight muscle once more before rinsing the younger man off. Gently dropping to his knees, he pulls the firm globes apart and runs his tongue from Tony's ball sac to the quivering starburst pucker, moving his tongue around the tight muscle in teasing, firm thrusts. Hearing Tony's hoarse "Fuck" he begins to press and gain entrance into the tight hole, thrusting in and out intent on taking Tony to the edge.

"That feels so fucking awesome." Tony manages to pant out.

Jethro starts to fuck the younger man with his tongue wanting to see just how far he could take him.

Tony moaning begins to thrust into the tongue wanting and needing more. "Please…Jet...I need…you."

Jethro removing his tongue, stands up and takes the soap using it to coat his own throbbing dick, then squeezes the base to forestall his own impending release. Wrapping one arm around Tony pulling him to his body, he lines up his cock at the man's entrance.

"This what you want Tone? My big fat cock in your sexy ass?" He huskily growls in the younger man's ear.

Nodding desperately Tony begs. "Please. Yes. I want you inside me Jet, I need you."

Jethro pushes the head of his cock past the tight muscle as Tony's body begins to accept the intrusion. Slowly inch by agonizing inch he fills Tony with his dick until it's fully buried inside the younger man. Both men tremble at the ecstasy of being joined together.

Tony's arm sneaks around and grabs Jethro's hip pulling him impossibly tighter. Jethro begins to pull out and thrust back in slowly as the tight heat of the younger man squeezes his cock. As they begin to hit a rhythm Tony throws his arms in front of him against the shower wall, thrusting his ass into Jet's driving cock moaning as his prostate is grazed.

Jethro places kisses all along Tony's back and shoulders as he thrusts harder and deeper into the other man setting a blazing inferno between the two men. Reaching around and grabbing the younger man's cock, he begins stroking it matching the same intensity as their thrusts.

"Gonna cum Jet. Can't hold it."

"Cum for me Tone." Biting down on the spot between the younger man's shoulders, he feels the warm release pour over his hand and hears Tony shouting his name. Unable to hold on as Tony's muscles contract around his cock he sends his release into the younger man's body with Tony's name on his lips. Collapsed together against the shower wall, they begin to gain control over their senses.

"It just keeps getting better and better." Tony states.

Jethro smirks before capturing the younger man's lips in a slow, sensual kiss, "And it always will".

Both men do a quick rewash getting out of the shower and dress to wait for their young guest.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

"Come on daddy, we're gonna be late."

Fornell chuckles, "We have plenty of time Em. Do you have everything?"

Emily eagerly nods. "Some books, paper, pencils, colors, and Princess Katie. And I have the pictures that I made for Uncle Tonio and Mr. Jethro. Daddy?"

"What munchkin?"

"Does that mean that Mr. Jethro is my Uncle too now that he is with Uncle Tonio?"

Fornell smiles, "Yes, I guess it does. I can tell you for sure that Mr. Jethro would love it if you called him Uncle Jet."

Emily tilts her head and purses her lips in thought. "Hmmmmm. Uncle Jet? I like that." She looks down at her daddy's shoes and remembers what her Uncle Tonio had told her. Placing her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes, she looks at her daddy.

Sighing she takes one hand off her hip and points at his shoes. "Daddy. Wrong shoes."

Fornell looks down at his shoes. "Why? These are nice shoes, what's wrong with them?"

Emily says in a sing song voice repeating what her Uncle Tonio told her. "Uncle Tonio asked me not to let you leave the house without your Fer- Ferragamos. The brown ones with the tongue thingy, I can't remember what that's called."

Fornell holds back a chuckle at the way she had repeated what her Uncle Tonio had said to her.

"Why does he care so much about my damn shoes?"

"Daddy!"

"Sorry Em. I'll go change them so that Uncle Tonio won't set the evil shoe spirits on me and we'll head out to their house. Deal?"

"Deal!" Emily dances around the living room as Fornell walks to his bedroom shaking his head and muttering, "They're just shoes for God's sake… Why the hell does everyone suddenly have a say in my footwear?"

That done Emily grabs her polar bear, otherwise known as Princess Katie, and stuffs it into her backpack and they head out the door.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Hearing a tiny knock on the door Tony makes a big deal of it and states loudly.

"Jet, we appear to have guests." Opening the door, he bows. "My lady."

Emily giggles. "Good evening good Sir Knight."

Sweeping his hand in a wide gesture, "Please come in. Welcome to our humble home. I see Princess Katie has decided to travel with you this evening."

"Yes. She wanted to see your new home and welcome Uncle Jet home." Tony smiled at her name for Jethro.

"That Knight is sitting on the couch My Lady Emily. Why don't you go say 'Hi' and introduce him to Princess Katie?" Giggling some more Emily makes her way over to the couch. Tony sneaks a glance at TC's shoes and smiles.

Emily smiles at Jethro. "Hello Good Sir Knight. This is Princess Katie. She wanted to meet you Uncle Jet." Emily glances up through her lashes to see if what she wanted to call him is ok and seeing her Uncle Jet grinning at his new status, she relaxes.

Jethro made a small bow though he was seated. "I am very pleased to meet you Princess Katie. We are glad that you were able to come to our house with the lovely Lady Emily."

Smiling shyly, she climbs in Jethro's lap and hugs him. "Thank you for having us."

Hugging her back and kissing the top of her head. "Anytime Emily. Anytime."

Fornell smiling at the whole scene that took place asks. "Can I have a hug before I leave?"

Climbing off Jethro and running into her daddy's waiting arms, she hugs him tightly. "Have fun and don't forget to give Mr. Jimmy a goodnight kiss. I love you daddy.", and turns running back towards her Uncle Jet and back to his lap.

Tony and Fornell just stare at each other dumbfounded.

Tony shrugs. "Better make sure that you do as the lady says. Have fun!", and he pushes him out the door.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Knocking on the door of Jimmy's apartment Fornell has a smile on his face that only grows larger when Jimmy opens the door.

"Jimmy."

"Tobias, come in." Jimmy smiles and closes the door after the older man is inside. Tobias turns and places a gentle kiss on Jimmy's lips.

"I couldn't wait." Jimmy chuckles and looks at Tobias.

"Then do it again please." Happy to aqueous to the man's request, Tobias presses his lips to the younger man's and brushes his tongue along the bottom lip as the other man's mouth opens in invitation. Deepening the kiss Tobias sweeps his tongue in the younger man's mouth running it along the roof causing Jimmy to moan. Both men pull apart breathless as they rest their foreheads against one another eyes closed.

Jimmy opens his eyes and smiles. "Wow!" Stepping away to grab his coat he looks down and stops dead in his tracks and groans.

Tobias worried looks at the younger man. "Jimmy. Are you ok?"

Jimmy looks at Tobias his eyes fully dilated with mere slivers of green showing tries to put words together. "I'm fine." Deep breath. "Very nice shoes." Deep breath. "Ferragamos?" Deep breath.

Tobias looks at his shoes puzzled. "Yes, they are Ferragamos."

Jimmy pins Tobias to the door and ravages the man's mouth pressing his body into the older man. Pulling his lips away from his mouth, they travel to his neck and latch on with a vengeance. Tobias lost all ability to think clearly and was fast becoming lost in the sensations Jimmy was evoking.

Jimmy's hands began unbuttoning Tobias's shirt and when it didn't happen fast enough he ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. Running his hands over the man's chest before following with his lips and finding a pebbled nub, he latches on and teases it with his teeth and tongue. Groaning Tobias threads his fingers through Jimmy's curls and prays that he doesn't stop.

Jimmy moves from one nipple to the next giving each equal attention. Bring his hands down to Tobias's pants he unbuckles the belt and unfastens the pants with great haste. As soon as he has accomplished that goal, he pulls them down without finesse and begins to stroke the silky hardness with one hand while rolling Tobias's balls in his other.

Tobias is panting with need and desire for the younger man trying to prevent himself from coming yet wanting desperately to do so.

Jimmy having freed a new toy begins to trail his kisses downward leaving a blazing hot trail behind in their wake. Reaching the soft hairs above the weeping cock Jimmy starts to kiss down the shaft and back up again, reaching the head lapping up the pre-cum.

Tobias has lost the ability to think and mumbles "Fuck." As the onslaught of sensations ravage his body.

Jimmy wanting more of the cock in front of him wraps his lips around the head and slides down the entire shaft until he can bury his nose in the coarse hairs. Tobias's cock is engulfed in hot, wet heat and he can barely hold himself upright as the passion overwhelms him. Reaching his hands out to stabilize himself placing one on the wall near him and one gently on Jimmy's head, he looks down to see his cock disappear in Jimmy's mouth, feeling his tongue running along the glans.

Jimmy picks up the pace and begins sucking harder, his cheeks hollowing out on every pass. Running a hand down between the older man's legs teasing the puckered hole, Jimmy circles his fingers around the muscles at the entrance causing Tobias to moan at the dual sensations. His hips begin to thrust as he begins to fuck his mouth, while Jimmy's one finger teases his ass.

Tobias feels the tingle in his spine and his balls tighten as his body begs for release. Suddenly Jimmy's finger enters his ass and thrusting back, Tobias cries out his release, shooting streams of cum down Jimmy's throat. The younger man continues sucking and licking his cock until the tremors stop.

Coming down from the orgasmic haze and smiling at Jimmy, he pulls him up to kiss the living daylights out of the younger man.

Jimmy smiles and licks his lips. "Better than I imagined." just before Tobias presses his lips against his and kisses him breathless. Tobias reaches a hand down and cups the younger man's erection through his pants. "What are we going to do about this?" He growls.

Breathless Jimmy answers, "Depends on what you want to do Tobias".

Tobias shoots Jimmy a feral grin. "I want to do so many things with this hard cock in my hand and trust me I will. But right now, I am going to take you back to the bedroom and explore every inch of your glorious body before I let you fuck me. Then we're gonna rest and after we recharge I am going to wrap my lips around your cock and suck your brains out just before I fuck you. Sound like a plan?"

Jimmy places his hand over the one Tobias had on his cock and squeezes. "Definitely a good plan that I am behind 100%."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony smiles at Emily and Jethro snuggled on the couch. "Em, why don't you go in the kitchen and in our special container in the bottom cupboard pull out all the things we use to make Raviolis?"

Emily squeals with excitement, hugging her Uncle Jet before racing over and leaping in her Uncle Tonio's arms. "We're making Raviolis? For real?"

Tony tweaks her nose. "Yep. We have a cheese mixture and a meat mixture. And I made tons of dough so you can take some Raviolis home too." Kissing her Uncle Tonio, she hops down running into the kitchen calling back over her retreating shoulder. "I'll get everything ready on the table."

Chuckling Tony pulls out his phone and a piece of paper that has a number on it. Puzzled Jethro watches and listens as Tony cancels the reservations that Tobias had made for his date tonight.

"What the hell? He's gonna get there and there won't be a reservation, they'll never get in." Tony smiles at Jethro's concern, leans down, and kisses him.

"Trust me, they won't make it, and this saves his name from being blackballed"

Jethro shakes his head. "How do you know they won't make it?"

Tony smirks and chuckles. "He wore the Ferragamos. They will have lost clothing within five minutes and they'll be ordering pizza or Chinese." Heading to the kitchen to help Emily he hears one of his favorite sounds. Jet laughing a fully bellied laugh.


	17. Chapter 17- Reflection

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's ahead!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and following me! I really can't thank you enough! = )**

**So sorry for the delays...between allergy meds that made me feel like DiNozzo ("my fingers are all fingy...")and a bit of an eye issue, I seem to be back on track! I really need more time to write...**

********NCISNCISNCISNCIS*******

Bud sits down with Gibbs and Dornegat to brief them about their part in the upcoming trial. It had been just over three months since the shooting and the court date was drawing near, plus he is sure that one bit of news was going to surprise the two men.

Bud smiles at the two men. "Neither of you really need coaching. Your part is simply to tell the facts of what happened, just as we reported them. Even in cross examination the defendant's attorney will only try to make sure that there are no discrepancies."

"Pretty much standard fare but not as intrusive on your parts as it could be if your reputations did not speak for themselves."

Dornegat not having been involved in a trial before had a few questions. "Will Miss David and Mr. McGee have to take the stand as well?

Bud nods. "Miss David will take the stand and be required to answer for her actions and try to defend them."

Gibbs tosses a glance over to Bud. "Not McGee?"

Bud smiles. "McGee has decided to plead guilty. He talked it over with the attorney and gave just reasons behind his decision. The judge will make his ruling based on that fact and the recommendations that have been given to him by Jack."

Gibbs is dumbfounded. "He pled guilty?"

"Yes. I can give you the details that his lawyer gave me. He stated in his deposition that he was wrong in this instance and did not follow protocol or standard orders. That instead of doing his job, he was engaged in a petty argument with Miss David and does not believe that there is a defense for his actions. Other agents were injured due to his inability to do the job and he will accept the punishment handed down."

"He will not stand in front of a courtroom and try to make excuses when there are none to be made. He accepts fully his guilt in the matter and will await his sentence."

Bud smiles at the two shocked faces before him. "And before you ask, Tony was made aware of this development and asked that you be told by me in due course. Jack told him the minute he found out and if I am not mistaken the recommendations that may have been given to the judge will have Tony's signature all over them."

Dornegat finds his voice. "Can Tony do that?"

Bud chuckles. "Since I've known the man, I have never seen him fail at accomplishing what he sets out to do. If the recommendation was sound then there would be no reason for the judge not to take it into consideration."

Gibbs smiles at Dornegat. "It doesn't surprise me anymore what that man can do. He always believed that McGee would come around and this action at the very least shows that he has taken steps in the right direction."

Dornegat grins. "I wish I had been able to work with Tony. He's a good man to have in your corner."

Gibbs pats the young agent's shoulder. "You're in his corner son. You're a part of the Gibbs team and family."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony was in his office when the call from Eli David came in.

"Shalom Eli."

"Very well thank you. And you?"

"He's recovered fully. Back at work getting new agents for the team."

Tony chuckles. "Well, he's trying not to scare them off right away."

"You heard correctly, Tim has pled guilty to the charges."

"I believed that he would Eli. I hoped that the part of McGee that was a good man was still in there and would rise to the top."

"Can't say that I'm surprised she didn't. She still believes that she has done no wrong at all. I'm not sure if there is anything that will shake her of that belief. Ducky and Abby, as you well know, went and talked to her and nothing."

"I truly appreciate that Eli. I know that this can't be easy for you either. I'm sorry that you have to deal with her deceptions."

"Doesn't mean I can't feel for a friend Eli and I know that this hurts. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Jack figures the judge will give her three years, pretty much standard for this type of charge."

"Her attorney is good, but not that good."

"So Jack's reputation even crosses the globe! Cool! I'll have to tell him that. It wouldn't matter who her lawyer was, there is no excuse for their behavior and the choices the two of them made."

"You have nothing to be sorry for either. You didn't make her choices for her. She's a grown woman and knows right from wrong. I hope that at least you might find the answers that you are looking for."

"I look forward to seeing you. Let me know when you arrive and bring your crew over for dinner."

"Seriously it's no bother. I'm Italian, I always make too much."

"Saheeb? Her guard wants to remain in America?"

"Send me his files and I'll ask around and see what we can do. He's a good man?"

"Ahhh. He met the neighbor as well and is smitten."

"It happens…three months of pleasant conversation and brief moments. Let's see what we can do."

"Look forward to it. Take care my friend."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **

Charlie walks into Tony's office bearing food.

Smiling Tony looks at her and shakes his head. "You didn't need to get me food."

"Nope I didn't but I did." Charlie laughs. "Besides this way I can get information out of you using food as a bribe."

Tony raises his eyebrow. "Like you ever have to bribe me. What do you want to know?"

"Humor me, I like to believe my bribery of food works, and that you are acquiescing to my demands."

Laughing Tony bows his head. "I can't resist your questions, you have plied me weak with-", lifting the lid off the container before continuing. "Shrimp Alfredo with Linguine pasta and I am unable to resist."

"Smartass!" She quips as they sit down at the table in his office.

Moaning as he takes a bite Tony looks over at the older woman. "This is really good. Seriously, thank you. So what do you want to know?"

"How's Jethro holding up with the trial drawing near?"

"He's doing ok. Physically he's healed and coming to terms with the changes. He and Dornegat have finally picked their new team and are working on getting them ready for the field. Bud is meeting with the two of them today just to brush over the facts. Not like they need to rehearse, it's merely to go over their reports and the day once again. Plus they will find out McGee is pleading guilty."

"Glad to hear that they are moving forward. Still has to be hard on him. How do you think he'll take the fact that McGee pled guilty?"

"He has more trouble dealing with David's betrayal than McGee's arrogance and the fact that she led him like a lamb to slaughter. I wanted them to find out about McGee's plea through Bud and am pretty sure it will help relieve a bit of the guilt that he is carrying."

"Guilt?"

"Lots of shoulda, woulda, coulda's there. No, I don't believe that he has anything to feel guilty for, but this is Jethro we're talking about. McGee seeing the light as it were will do wonders for that."

Charlie narrows her eyes at Tony. "And you? I'm going out on a limb here and guessing that you were hopeful that this would happen."

"I was. I wanted it to; I wanted him to see what happened and begin to accept the part where he went off the beaten path. I still believe in McGee and this just solidifies that for me."

"Keep going."

Tony smirks. "Yes, I made recommendations to Jack for the judge, that due to acceptance and acknowledgement of his actions, he be given leniency and that if he keeps up this self-awareness, I would be willing to drop the assault charges."

Smiling Charlie looks at the young man that she holds in high regard. "You're something else."

Tony chuckles. "I believe that I have heard that before."

"So, when you going to make an honest man out of Jethro?"

"Bite your tongue! The man has had three divorces. That does not bode well for marriage in general."

"Cut the crap. You know you want to."

Tony sighs. "I do, no pun intended. I was thinking at Christmas. It's a lot of firsts for us, is that too cliché?"

Charlie smiles and pats his hand. "No, it's not. Just be yourself."

"That's what scares me."

"You two will be fine, don't worry so much."

"Easy for you to say. You never had to ask a Marine to marry you."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISMCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony walks through the door and is quickly pushed up against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life. Moaning he wraps his arms around Jethro and they deepen the kiss only stopping when the need for air is too great.

"Not that I am complaining, but what did I do to deserve that?"

Jethro smirks. "Missed you, wanted to kiss you."

"I like that, do it again."

Jethro, never one to pass up such a request, gladly captures Tony's lips and nibbles along the bottom lip causing the younger man to whimper. His tongue entering the wet heat begins to claim the younger man's mouth as his hands find their way to the firm ass and squeezes. Pulling him tighter against his body, their cocks meet through their clothes and the need begins to burn through them.

Hands begin tearing clothes off one another as the need to feel skin overtakes them. Clothes fall into a pile on the floor though their lips never separate. Finally, gloriously naked they draw tightly against one another, the electricity flowing between them as their cocks find one another**. **Grinding their hips together to gain more friction, the sensation causes them both to gasp as the flames of desire climb higher.

Tony manages to find his voice. "Jet, please…I need you now…" Jethro's hand slides between their bodies as he takes both their cocks in his firm grip using the pre-cum from both as lubrication.

Growling in Tony's ear as he strokes them together, "Is this what you want?"

Tony shakes his head. "Want you inside me Jet. Fucking me. Marking me. Claiming me."

Growling at the younger man's words his lips travel down his neck nipping and sucking until he reaches the juncture at the shoulder where he bites down as Tony cries out.

"Don't have any lube Tone. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Panting Tony struggles to get his words out. "Still loose from this morning. Please Jet now."

Unable to say no, Jethro releases their cocks causing a whimper to escape Tony's lips. Flipping the younger man around to face the wall, Jethro looks at the ass before him and growls.

"So sexy." Running his fingers down the younger man's crack, he finds the puckered hole and slowly pushes three fingers inside, pleased to discover that the muscle was giving and inviting him in. Tony thrusts back against the fingers begging for more.

Jethro leans into his ear. "I'm gonna give you more. Gonna fill you with my nice hard cock in that tight sweet ass. Is that what you want?"

"God, yes."

Jethro lines his cock at the younger man's entrance and in one thrust fills the tight ass with his dick until he bottoms out.

"You feel so good Tone, you're so tight around my cock." Jethro, unable to control the need and desire the younger man awakened, begins thrusting with abandon. Tony mutters incoherently as his prostate is grazed with every thrust.

Jethro reaches around grabbing his lover's leaking and throbbing cock stroking it with the same rhythm. Feeling the cock in his hand swell, he knows that Tony is ready to come and squeezes the younger man's cock firmly as Tony screams, his cum coating the wall, and Jethro's hand.

The muscles contract around his dick as he struggles not to cum, wanting to feel more of Tony's heat and warmth surround him. He holds on for a few more thrusts before his release overtakes him as he roars Tony's name.

Collapsing against the younger man as his body struggles to come down from the orgasm, he tenderly kisses Tony's shoulders and back.

"Holy shit Jet!"

"Can't help it Tone, it's what you do to me."

Turning his head towards the older man for a kiss, "And may I never stop causing that reaction in you".

"Not going to be a problem. I can't get enough of you and I never will."


	18. Chapter 18 - Sharing the Wealth

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's ahead!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and following me! I really can't thank you enough! = )**

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS********

Jimmy snuggles into Tobias's side and sighs. Pulling him tighter against him the older man kisses the curls before inquiring.

"What's up Jimmy?"

"The settlement from the defamation suit came through, and I don't know what I want to do. Well, I know what I'd like to do, but it feels funny. I don't want to talk to Tony about it. Not because I don't think he would understand, but I don't want to give him any more stress over this."

"Ok. You do know that he'll be happy with whatever you do. He'd support you even if you wanted to go to Clown College and drive one of those little motorcycles."

Jimmy smirks. "True."

"So whatever you want to do will be fine. What were you thinking?"

Taking a deep breath Jimmy continues. "You know it was a really big check, right?"

Tobias nods. "Tonio said it was going to be a large one, why?"

"I want to pay off school, and that still leaves quite a bit. So I would like to set up scholarships for Med students. A lot of small ones for the extra books and supplies that you need that aren't usually covered by scholarships."

Tobias smiles and hugs the younger man. "What's wrong with that? Sounds good to me."

"I want the scholarships in McGee's name." Jimmy blurts out.

"Still a good idea, but why?"

"I want something good to come out of all this. I know that Tony is doing stuff for McGee, don't ask me what, I don't know what exactly. But I know that he is it's just the way that he is. And I really don't need the rest of the money, we don't need it."

Tobias agrees. "No, we don't need it. You're moving in next week, we both have good jobs and we won't be struggling. So if this is what you want to do go for it. I'm proud of you and I know for damn sure Tonio will be."

The worry that had settled on the younger man dissipates and he relaxes, melting into Tobias. Sensing that Jimmy is fine now he pulls his face towards his and lowers his lips, kissing the younger man. Jimmy quickly moves his body so that he can reach the older man.

Tobias pulls Jimmy on top of him, his hands traveling down to the younger man's ass pulling him tightly against him. Their bodies flush against each other as their breathing hitches, their need for one another burning white hot.

They begin to tear at each other's clothes and let them fall by the wayside. Wasting no time grabbing the lube, Tobias coats three fingers, sliding one into the younger man's beckoning heat. God, Jimmy was so tight. As the muscles start to relax, the older man adds another finger and begins opening them slightly continuing to push into the younger man's ass. Letting the inserted fingers work in and out, then back and forth in a scissor motion. Jimmy's body tenses as he struggles to hang onto the control he is barely able to maintain. The sounds coming out of the other man's mouth are testing Tobias' own control.

Jimmy is moaning and thrusting onto Tobias's fingers as the need to cum overwhelms him. He would never tire of the way that he feels as his lover prepares him. It is as erotic as everything else is. "Please…Toby…I need you."

Tobias smirks at the words. "Hang on Jimmy. Not yet."

Jimmy pants as he tries to gain back ground he can hold on to; he will hold on.

"Jimmy on your knees." Tobias kneels behind the younger man continuing to plunder the ass before him with his fingers. Feeling that the tight muscles are stretched enough, he lubes his own cock and gives it a squeeze at the base to hold off release.

Guiding his hard cock into Jimmy's entrance, he slowly enters, inch by inch, allowing time for the younger man to adjust to his girth. Overwhelmed as the tight muscles squeeze around the invading cock, the sensations course through the older man's entire body

Thrusting his cock slowly in and out of Jimmy, he finds his prostate causing the younger man to moan and cry out. "Oh God." Tobias makes sure that every thrust hits the sensitized area.

Speeding up the older man tries to maintain control over his own release, but it isn't easy. Jimmy feels tight and hot around his dick and every time Jimmy's sweet spot is grazed by the older man's cock the tight ass muscles contract squeezing his dick even tighter. It is both torture and ecstasy. The sounds coming from the two of them vary from pleas, moans, and gasps.

Feeling Jimmy nearing his release Tobias thrusts in and out of the younger man at a fevered pace. "Cum for me now!" he orders and the orgasm courses through the younger man's body. That is all it takes and Tobias follows.

They collapse side by side, as their bodies can take no more, each of them struggling to catch their breath. Recovering first Tobias goes to get them a warm wash cloth cleaning them both up. Crawling back into bed Jimmy is already asleep as Tobias takes him in his arms and holds him tight.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS **

Hearing the doorbell, Tony goes to answer it. Though they tell everyone its ok if the door is unlocked to come inside they seem to feel better about giving them some privacy.

Smiling as he opens the door. "Abs! Come in." Noticing her nerves before she can get too far he takes her in his arms for a hug and holds her tight. Jethro comes up from the basement having heard the door and looks at Tony puzzled. Tony shakes his head.

"Come on; let's go sit down on the couch." Leading her to the couch, the three of them sit down.

"Ok. Spill." Tony looks pointedly at Abby.

Giving him a tremulous smile, she works to find the words. "I received my settlement from the defamation suit. Why am I telling you that? You know that you did too. But that's what bothers me." Abby stands and begins pacing and waving her arms in agitation. "I know what I want to do. But is it the right thing to do? Should I even touch the money? I never really wanted it."

She looks at Tony apologetically and he waves her to continue. "I know that you didn't do this for the money. I know that it's not about the money, but that is all I see when I look at the check. And then there is the whole thing about him pleading guilty to his charges. This shows me that, like you believe Tony, the real McGee is still in there."

Pulling and twisting on her pigtails words continue to pour out of her mouth. "Then I feel guilty for having the money. And that's silly because I did feel like crap after the book and felt violated. But what will he have Tony?" She stops in front of the two men, her eyes filled with unshed tears as she looks into Tony's eyes.

"I can't take everything away from him. I can't. He'll come out and have nothing."

Tony grabs her wrist and gently pulls her into his lap. "How about you tell us what you want to do with the money? Then Jet and I will tell you what we're doing, ok?"

She nods as the tears stream down her face. "Ok."

"Deep breaths and relax."

Taking a deep breath before she continues, "I want to give it to Habitat For Humanity so that some good can come out of all of this." Lowering her eyes she whispers, "I want it to be in his name, I want good to come from him." Tony and Jethro share a small smile.

Tony placing a finger under her chin lifts her head up so that her green eyes meet his. "Abs, there is nothing wrong with that. It's a good idea and I think if that's what you want to do you should do that. This was never about the money so stop worrying."

"But what about when he gets out?"

Tony sighs and looks at Jethro who nods before he speaks.

"Abs, you don't need to worry about McGee when he gets out." Holding up his hand to prevent her interruptions Jethro continues. "Tony has taken care of that and I have contributed my share of the suit payout with his."

Smiling at the younger man before he looks at Abby, "Tony has made sure all his possessions are in storage, his townhouse sold and his as well as my portion of the suit is in an interest bearing account. He will not be without means to take care of himself when he gets out. We just don't want word getting back to him. We would like him to come back to his senses without feeling the safety net."

Abby looks at Tony with wide eyes. "Tony. That's just…well it's…I mean…just wow."

Tony shakes his head. "It's really nothing Abs. It's what family does, nothing more, and nothing less."

Jethro and Abby just look at Tony smiling. "You just go ahead and think that Tony, but we know differently." She bounds back in his lap for a hug with enough force that he grunts when she lands and causes Jethro to chuckle.

"Yea you just think it's funny over here mister, but damn if she didn't come close to making me sing soprano."

Abby pulls back sheepishly. "Sorry. I just felt so much better after hearing that. I don't have to worry and can do good at the same time."

"No worries Abs. I am glad that we could help." Abby jumps up and hugs Jethro.

"You too Bossman!" Letting Jethro go she heads for the front door.

Tony looks at her puzzled. "Leaving so soon? You don't want to stay for dinner?"

Abby practically jumping out of her skin smiles and shakes her head. "No. But thanks. I need to go see Sister Rosita, she told me to come to you about my troubles, and she was right. Like Duh! She's a nun, but she sensed something was going on. And I want to tell her, and since I can't talk about what you two are doing with anyone I can tell her. This is in accordance with rule #4 Bossman so I am still good. And she loves Tony anyway so this will make her happy. She wants us to bowl soon. Maybe we can do that too."

Tony and Jethro just listen amused as Abby rambles on.

"But I will talk to you both later." Running back to give them both a quick squeeze, she heads to her car and leaves.

Closing the door after her, the two men chuckle and shake their heads.

Tony looks at Jethro. "I hadn't planned on telling anyone what I was doing."

I know, but she needed to hear it. You know how she is and now she feels better and more good will come out of this whole thing. Tobias is so damn proud of Jimmy he's ready to burst"

Tony grins. "Jimmy always has been a good guy. And next week is their big move!"

"Yep."

Tony walks into the kitchen to check on dinner. Jethro takes a moment to just watch. Watch the natural grace that seems to exude from the younger man. Watch the fluid movements as Tony checks on the food and that ass as he bends over to look into the oven, he feels the desire and need that is tucked away, just below the surface.

A feral gleam comes over his blue eyes as he stalks his prey and goes after the one thing he really wants, Tony.

Walking up and wrapping his arms around the younger man holding him tight to his chest, he places a kiss on his neck and rests his chin on his shoulder. "That smells really good, what is it?"

Tony leans back into Gibbs' chest and happily sighs. "Rigatoni and Sausage and I made Nona's garlic bread."

Gibbs turns and nips at Tony's neck. "Is it ready?"

Tony moans as Gibbs lips cause tremors through his body. Struggling to make his mouth work, he manages to nod.

"Good. Then turn off the oven and let it sit. I've decided I want an appetizer first." Gibbs hands travel down Tony's chest, stomach and reaching his belt, he deftly unbuckles it. Making quick work of the button on Tony's jeans, he slowly runs the zipper down his fingers grazing Tony's hard cock.

Tony's hips trust into the touch wanting more. Gibbs hands slide in the opening and circle around the younger man's throbbing cock. He presses his thumb into Tony's leaking slit causing a groan to escape his mouth.

Gibbs lips latch at Tony's neck feeling the blood coursing through the man's body. It's not enough; he wants to feel more of the man in his arms. In one swift move, he twirls Tony in his arms so they are chest to chest. He savagely attacks the younger man's mouth his tongue demanding entrance.

Tony moans into the kiss wrapping his arms around Gibbs and sliding his hands down to find the firm ass. Tightly grasping Gibbs' ass and pulling their groins together, Tony begins to thrust into the man in his arms with desperate need.

Their lips separating as the need to breathe becomes too great. "Gibbs…" Tony pleads. "I need more skin, I want to feel you.

Gibbs reaches behind pulling off his shirt in one smooth move and reaching in front of Tony's shirt grabbing the ends, pulls it apart as buttons scatter everywhere.

"Is that better?" Gibbs growls.

Tony running his hands down Gibbs chest and tweaking nipples as he progresses shakes his head no. Unbuckling Gibbs' belt and thankful that the older man wore his pants way too loose, unceremoniously shoves his hand into the man's trousers and grabs the throbbing cock. Tony sighs as his hand encases the shaft reveling in the feel of the silk encased steel in his hand.

Gibbs growls as Tony begins stroking the length of his shaft his thumb playing with the head.

Gibbs cupping his hand around Tony's neck brings his lips to the other man's ear whispers urgently. "Pants off now!"

Both men removing their pants with great haste as their need and desire for one another escalates, Gibbs reaches to grab the lube from the kitchen drawer. He flips Tony around and places both of the man's hands on the dining room table.

Generously coating two fingers, he slides them down the crevice of Tony's ass until he reaches the puckered hole. Running his fingers around the tight muscle feeling the man beneath him shudder, Gibbs slowly slides two fingers into the entrance of the younger man's body knowing the man likes that twinge of pain before the pleasure.

Once he feels the man's body accept his fingers, he begins to thrust them in and out slowly. Feeling that the younger man is ready for more he introduces a third finger moving them in a scissor motion, thoroughly stretching the tight muscle. He curves his index finger and runs it over Tony's prostate. That is all it takes for Tony to begin thrusting earnestly onto Gibbs' fingers, wanting more.

"Fuck!" Tony shouts as the pleasure continues to course through his body. Gibbs makes sure that he brushes over the man's prostate wanting to bring Tony to the edge.

"Please fuck me! I need to cum Gibbs. I want your cock in me now!" Tony demands something that Gibbs' is only too happy to give. One handed, unwilling to stop his fingers fucking Tony's ass, he pops the lid on the lube and coats his cock liberally. Tony moans as the fingers are pulled out of his ass. Gibbs lines up his cock and is surprised when Tony thrusts onto it, taking it all in one swift motion.

Gasping as the tight heat surrounds his dick he struggles not to come right then and there. Taking deep breaths to steady himself, he grabs Tony's hips preventing the man from moving. Gaining some of his control back, he begins to pound into the body underneath him, balls to ass with every thrust.

Gibbs reaches around Tony's body taking the weeping cock in his hand and tightening his grip begins to stroke with the same frenzied pace his thrusts into Tony's ass. Tony moans as the stimulation begins to hasten his release.

"God please don't stop." Tony begs.

Bringing his lips to Tony's shoulders nipping and kissing a heated trail to his goal, he bites down on Tony's neck. Tony screams as his release flows through his body covering Gibbs' hand. Tony's ass tightens around the cock thrusting into his body causing Gibb's own release to follow suit. Groaning out the younger man's name, he collapses on his back and onto the table as they struggle to bring their breathing under control.

Gibbs struggles for air and murmurs. "I love you."

Tony manages to pant. "I love you too"


	19. Chapter 19- Walking the Walk and Talking

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's ahead!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and following me! I really can't thank you enough! = )**

*******NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI*******

Tony stares at the letter on the table wanting to open it but at the same time fear grips his heart in a tight vice. What if it doesn't hold what he hopes? The rational side knew that that was unlikely considering his recent actions, but still. He needed to know that even before he opened it that the words he so desperately hoped for were indeed in there.

It was hard to put into words how he felt and why this one letter meant so much. It was simple really; he had never had family and no real friends until college. Sure, there were some guys in Military School that hung around together, but they were there because they wanted to be, not because their own fathers didn't want them around.

In college he formed some true friendships and keeps in touch with those people to this day, but there were a lot of years he felt alone and insignificant. McGee was like the geeky younger brother and they had more in common than McGee ever realized. And then the younger man changed; he became arrogant instead of confident and closed himself off in his self-important world.

Tony believed that he would have come back to his old self once again given time, several head slaps, and Jethro being the kind of leader that he is. But that belief flew out the window with both of the former agents' actions.

Pacing back and forth, he glares at the letter on the table. A part of him wishes he could turn his back on McGee and never have to think about him again. But whenever that thought pops in his head all he can see is a skinny, scared twelve year old boy dropped off by a chauffeur at Rhode Island Military Academy with one suitcase to his name. Left standing there alone.

Tony reaches out a hand to grasp the letter and finally release the words that were inside, but it freezes inches away, unable to make that last bit of distance evaporate. Crossing his arms over his chest, he once again paces back and forth berating himself for his inability to open a damn letter.

Jethro enters the house unnoticed as Tony is too engrossed in the debate raging in his head and frowns at the unusual tenseness settled in the younger man's pacing wondering what has gotten him so unnerved.

Walking into the dining room, he notices the envelope on the table.

"Tony?"

Tony starts at the voice and looks over at the older man. "Jet? When did you come in?"

Walking up to the younger man, he pulls him into his embrace and kisses the back of his neck, "What is that, and why are you staring at it like it will attack you?"

Tony sighs as he leans into the strong body behind him reveling in the strength, comfort, and love that it provides. "It's from McGee…Jack dropped it by. I want to read it and I don't. What if he isn't changing? What if he doesn't-"

Gibbs flips Tony around in his arms to look into his eyes never letting him out of his embrace. "He pled guilty Tone. He did that all by himself, not because his lawyer recommended it to save his skin or lessen the charges. He did that because he saw what he did and he owned up to it. I don't believe that letter holds anything but his words of admittance to you, the person that he knows he hurt and disappointed. I am not saying that he didn't do that to me, but you and he had a different relationship."

"He clearly spoke to me through his actions, you too. He showed us that he gets it, he screwed up, and he owns up to it. Let's see if his words do the same. Grab the letter and we'll go sit on the couch and do it together."

Taking a deep breath, Tony lets out a heavy sigh before reaching for the letter, hanging on to Jethro as he does so. "I know, and I hear what you're saying. The rational and logical part of me believes you, but my heart…is worried that I'll lose him."

"Not gonna happen." Dropping his arms from the younger man and taking his hand, he leads them both to the couch. Sitting the long way with his back against the armrest so that Tony would be placed between his legs and against his chest allowing for the most contact between the two of them he pulls the younger man down and against him.

As Tony settles into the body beneath him, feeling the warmth seep through him, he takes the letter in his hands and opens it, trying to make a joke to disguise his worry. "I don't have luck with envelopes Jet, suppose we should have it irradiated first?"

The head slap was not unexpected as he pulls out the sheets of paper, unfolding them so that he could read the words that were wreaking havoc with his nerves. Taking a deep breath, he reads them out loud.

_Tony,_

_Not really sure where to begin when there is so much area that I need to cover, but I am going to start out by breaking one of Gibbs rules for all the right reasons. I'm sorry. The list of things I am sorry for is another matter, but I will cover them all, for no two words have ever been said with greater sincerity._

_I was wrong in the way I treated and disrespected you. You never disrespected me. I know now your teasing was in part your method of teaching me because you wanted to make me a better and stronger agent. I certainly fucked that up._

_I let my own ambitions blind me. My literary success corrupted me and I failed to listen when my own head warned me. There is no excuse for any of my actions and I refuse to blame anyone other than myself. I knew better, I saw what I was doing and I didn't stop._

_I wish I could go back and do things differently, but therein lays the issue of hindsight. You see clearly after the fact. I certainly can't say that if I could go back I would be perfect and not make mistakes, but I hope to God that I would make the choices that you, as well as Gibbs and I could be proud._

_Though true that I never meant for anyone to get hurt, the fact of the matter is that my actions precipitated two agents getting injured and only by the grace of God, not killed. I didn't have anyone's back not even my own._

_I felt that I was above it and everyone. And I was so very wrong. Even if none of this had happened the way it did and you still left NCIS, I would not be capable of being a SIC. I don't know near enough, I don't have an investigative knack, or great time management and I certainly am not ready for the responsibility._

_Because you always made it seem so effortless, I assumed (and right there is a perfect example for the need for that rule) that I could do it far better than you could. It was just one among the many mistakes I've made. I also should have never assumed your education was lacking. You have done many things and made many conclusions that showcased your intelligence, but again…I chose not to see._

_I shouldn't have thrown my education in your face regardless of the fact that I never saw the full scope of yours. You never tossed yours in my face in retaliation and you well could have considering it rivals my own. I was an absolute idiot. You should have punched me, set me straight, but instead you showed patience and honor and I threw it right back in your face. _

_I am appalled at my behavior as I look back and reflect on my actions as well as my inactions. And all of it was reprehensible._

_There are no words that I can use to express my sincere and deepest apologies for what happened to Gibbs and Dornegat due to my total incompetence. They could have both been killed and their blood on my hands. It's already on my hands. I may not have pulled the trigger, but my inability to do my job did indeed make me an accomplice to his actions. I don't believe that I will ever be able to forgive myself for that._

_But add to that how I marched into the hospital believing that I had every right to be there and that this whole scenario was not my fault. I had the audacity to question your right to be there Tony and for that, I am sorry. _

_How you managed not to kill Ziva and myself is a true testament to the kind of man you are. Yes you were pissed, and rightly so, but you never lost control. We did not deserve your restraint, we deserved your anger. I know, through my lawyer, that Ziva stayed true to the belief that she did no wrong and that her actions were acceptable. I know that that has nothing to do with me, but for that, I am sorry as well._

_I wish that she could remove the blinders as I am continuing to do and see the whole picture. I wish things could be different and I wish that I had made better choices. I again, and I will continue to say it, I am sorry from the bottom of my heart for every bit of angst, pain, and torment that I have caused you. I hope that one day you can forgive me. Whether I forgive myself is another matter, but I know that I am not ready to do that yet; in time, perhaps._

_I pled guilty as a first step in taking responsibility for my actions and paying the price. I don't think that my three year sentence is enough to atone for my actions. Though no one has ever said, I somehow know that you Tony had a hand in that. I don't deserve your help after all I have done._

_I hope that you and Gibbs are well and he has recovered. Maybe someday I can give my apology in person, if you choose to see me. I would understand and respect your decision if you didn't want to. If you wonder why I only sent you a missive and not Gibbs, it's because the one thing I saw as I looked back at my actions is the fierce determination that you had in your eyes to keep Gibbs safe and facilitate his recovery. I believe that if you didn't read this with him, you would share my sincere apologies and acceptance of guilt._

_And I know that Gibbs appreciates actions over words. I hope that my actions have spoken to him as I want them to._

_If you have read this I thank you and hope that I was able to convey the depth of my sorrow that my actions caused and my sincerest apologies. Maybe we can meet again at some time, start over, and become friends again. I hope so, but again, that is truly up to you. Thank you Tony, for what you did and attempted to do for me at NCIS._

_Sincerely,_

_Tim McGee_

Tony puts the letter down on his lap and sighs. Jethro squeezes him tightly knowing the younger man's emotions are at the surface and he is having a hard time reconciling them. He kisses the top of his head striving to offer all the support he could.

"I don't know what to say…it's what I so hoped for."

"But?"

"I know it's going to sound silly, but I wanted it to take just a little bit longer, not that I doubt his sincerity at all. But, I needed time to come back around and be able to see him. I want to see and talk to him Jet. But I am so damn pissed. I don't know if I am in the right frame of mind to be able to speak to him or hear anything he has to say right now. It's easy to be calm and collected when I am not standing in front of the man who not only did I see as my brother and family, but the man that could have taken you away from me permanently."

"How am I supposed to reconcile both those warring sides of me when we are face to face? I want him to know he's not alone and will have family when he gets out, but am I ready to say those words right now? Or will I jump across the table and kill him for very nearly costing me the other half of my soul?"

"It's not silly Tone. We all have gone through a lot because of his decisions. Did you ever take into consideration that while we were dealing with our own aftermath, you have been running around taking care of us? Not just me, but insuring justice would be served and that McGee had something to come back to? Not to mention dealing with Director David and Ziva's future. When have you had the chance to sit down and reconcile this for yourself?"

"When have you taken time to deal with how you about all of this and express it? If you're not ready to see him then you don't have to yet. It's on your timetable and no one else's."

"Frankly I am totally prepared for you to get pissed; you have every right to be. Families can get pissed at one another but they don't leave each other behind. I know that that is not something you have ever experienced and I get that. So trust me when I say you can get pissed and speak your mind, as long as you don't kill him and still come out of this in the end as family."

Tony nods. "But I want to see him, I need to. I don't want him thinking that he's alone. I may not tell him about his future yet, but I want him to know that he has not lost all of his family. I hated my lack of family Jet. Being on your own and never feeling like you had anyone you could count on is no way to live."

Jethro gives Tony a squeeze. "Whatever you want to do, whenever you want to do it I support you. We can go together; I can wait for you or go inside with you. It's up to you."

"I want us to go see him, together Jet. As a united front."

"Then that's what we will do. When do you want to set it up?"

"I'll call the warden tomorrow and see what he says."

"Ok, since that is all worked out, how about tonight we order Chinese and relax? Maybe watch a movie?"

"Sounds perfect." Turning around in the older man's lap to face him, "Thanks Jet", his lips found their home on Jethro's conveying all the emotions that his words could not.


	20. Chapter 20 - Relief and Release

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's ahead!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and following me! I really can't thank you enough! = )**

*******NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCI*******

Jethro looks around their bedroom making sure that he has everything in place. Come hell or high water he is going to make sure that Tony releases some of the tension and stress he has been carrying around since he had called the warden and set a date to see McGee. Two weeks after the letter was sent was as soon as the Warden could facilitate the meeting.

He was prepared for the anger Tony would unleash, it was justifiable and necessary. What Tony didn't know and hopefully would never find out was that he was also friends with the warden. They served together in the Marines.

He asked the warden to talk with McGee to find what he expected to happen when Tony finally saw him face to face now that Jethro was no longer in danger. He met the warden for coffee and heard the tape that was made. They both smiled, McGee did not disappoint.

**Flashback**

_Jethro saw the tall man heading towards the bench and stood to greet him._

"_John, how the hell are you?"_

"_Looking better than you Gunny." They hugged warmly and sat down at the bench. Gibbs handed him a large coffee._

"_Thanks. How's Tony doing?"_

"_Wrecked, a mess, worrying and determined not to let his anger get the better of him."_

"_Sounds like the man." John smiled fondly. "He was always a good kid and a damn fine cop. So you and he an item?"_

_Gibbs raised his eyebrow not sure how to answer; wanting to be truthful, but this man though a friend, was a Marine and may not have that open mindedness._

"_Do you think I care Gunny? You were and are a good friend and I respect the hell out of both of you. Frankly I can see it's a good match."_

"_How's that?"_

"_Your eyes. Windows to the soul and yours are speaking volumes."_

_Gibbs chuckled. "He makes me happy. Haven't felt like this since Shannon and I wouldn't change it for the world."_

'_Good. Glad to hear it. That boy always deserved something good to happen to him. Ever meet his father?' He laughed as he heard the growl. "I did too, all those years ago. Man was a piece of work then and from your growl it appears he hasn't changed."_

"_Nope. Still an ass who ignores his son."_

"_Maybe it was better for him that way. Lord knows how he might have turned out if his father got his claws into him."_

"_True."_

"_I talked to McGee; I'll let you listen to the tape. He knew I was taping him so it's no secret and he understood why. He's working on changing Gunny. I see the difference in him since he first came through my doors. Haven't mentioned one thing that Tony has done for the man and I won't. And Tony's buddy is watching out for him, talking to him."_

"_Good. I won't tell Tony that like I am not telling him about this. I hate secrets, but he is so damn worried and worked up I just wanted to know if McGee's head was thinking clear enough to understand the rage that I can guarantee is going to pour out of Tony."_

"_Have a listen" Pushing the button on the cassette recorder._

_[["State your name for the record and that you are aware that this is being recorded."_

"_I am Timothy McGee and fully aware and give permission for this conversation to be recorded."_

"_What do you expect when Tony DiNozzo comes to visit?"_

"_I expect in the beginning he will try to be civil and polite and hold back what he feels. But I honestly don't want him to hold back. I want him to express what he is feeling and if it is to tell me off in three different languages and banish me to hell then that is what I want him to do."_

"_This needs to be about his needs and his feelings. I know without a doubt that he has been holding it in, taking care of everyone and making sure Gibbs is ok. That is the way he is and always will be. But this has to be his turn and I can take it. I get that it will be personal and he will undoubtedly attack me on that level; I understand that. It will be as it should be. It was personal for him and everyone else."_

"_That will not change the hope that I hold that maybe someday he will forgive me and we can start fresh and rebuild our relationship. So whatever he says and whatever he does will not change that one iota."_

"_Thank you for answering the question truthfully."]]_

_John turned the player off. _

_Gibbs smirked. _

"_Not too surprised are you Gunny?"_

_Gibbs shook his head. "At one point he was a good man and becoming a good agent. He has had time to do nothing but think and that time has served him well. That"- nodding at the player, "is the real McGee coming back. And he knows how Tony thinks. I just needed to be sure so that I can be prepared. There are no two ways around this; it's going to be hard for Tony. He's gonna feel like shit if he blows up and shit if he doesn't."_

"_But I want him to blow up and release the anger that he's holding inside so that he can start to heal"._

"_I hope he does, I agree it will help him and it seems that McGee is as prepared for it as he can be."_

_Gibbs stands up needing to return to the office. "Thanks John, I really appreciate this. I hate having to ask you to keep quiet."_

_John waves his concerns away. "No trouble, Tony is worth it. He was always a good man and I consider it an honor to help him. Take care of him."_

_Gibbs smiled. "That I will."_

_**End Flashback**_

Gibb goes over everything in his mind and makes sure he has everything he plans on using upstairs. He chuckles to himself at the surprise he is sure will be on Tony's face at the thought of him being in Le Tache. But he wanted to get some things to use on Tony, not that he would mind turnabout at some point, but not tonight. Tonight was about taking care of the man he loved.

Hearing the car pull in the drive, he steps in the kitchen and turns the oven off. The food is ready and everything set. He heads back into the living room to make sure Tony doesn't go upstairs until he is ready for that to be their destination.

Tony walks in the door hanging up his coat before he even notices Jethro standing there smiling.

Tilting his head at the older man, he asks. "So what's got you smiling like that?"

Walking up to Tony and taking him in his arms, "Maybe I just happen to love you and am happy to see you".

Tony snorts as he draws closer to Jethro. "I don't doubt that you love me and may have even missed me, but there is something else behind that smile and those twinkling blue eyes of yours. What gives?"

Tightening his arms around Tony, he places a chaste kiss upon his lips and then kisses a trail up the younger man's jaw line, ending at his ear. "Tonight you are going to do everything I say, no exceptions. I am going to take care of you and if I hear one complaint or argument then all pleasure stops. No release without permission. Do you think you can do that?"

Unable to find his voice after the possibilities assault his mind, Tony nods.

Jethro not happy with that answer grabs the younger man's erect cock and squeezes tightly, "What was that?"

Tony grasping the situation immediately finds his voice. "Yes."

Releasing the tight grip and stroking the abused cock, he smiles at the younger man. "Much better. Now go sit at the table and I'll get dinner", raising his eyebrow in preparation of an argument. Tony seeing the look quickly sits down at the table to wait. Jethro disappears into the kitchen and smiles at Tony's willingness to play along, enjoying the game.

Pulling the ziti out of the oven where it had been keeping warm, he dishes it out on two plates adding garlic bread to both. Taking two bottles of water from the fridge and tucking them under his arm, he grabs the plates heading back out to the dining room.

He holds back a grin when he sees Tony sitting still at the table unusually quiet and patient. Setting down a plate before the younger man, the other at his setting, he hands Tony a bottle of water.

They both dig into the meal in companionable quiet. Jethro sneaks glances at the younger man as he watches him eat more than he has managed for the past two weeks, almost as if he afraid that if he doesn't clean his plate he won't be allowed to play. Holding in a chuckle, Jethro realizes he had never thought of that.

After finishing their dinner, Tony looks at Jethro waiting for further instruction. The silver haired man rises from his chair, walks the few steps to stand in front of Tony. He lowers his face to the younger man's capturing his lips, and kisses him with all the passion and command that he had. His tongue lays claim to the man beside him, leaving no doubt of who was in charge. The younger man trembles as Jethro runs his tongue along the roof of his mouth caressing it.

The need is palpable and flows between them building with each touch. Jethro pulls away and hoarsely commands, "Upstairs. Strip. Facedown on the bed. Go."

The younger man gives him a quick peck before heading upstairs. Jethro takes that moment to catch his breath and settle down. He has no intentions of either of them getting their release anytime soon. This was about Tony, taking control from him so that he could just feel for a while. Taking a deep breath and clearing the table giving the dishes a quick wash, he heads upstairs.

The sight that greets him is alluring and breathtaking and it takes every bit of control that he possesses not to take the younger man then and there, the plans he made be damned. Walking over to the bed he runs a finger down Tony's neck to the crack of his perfectly sculpted ass, relishing in the tremors he witnesses.

Removing his clothes except for his boxers, leaving them on as an added barrier, he straddles Tony's ass grabbing the massage oil from underneath the towel on the nightstand and dribbles it down the younger man's spine.

Placing the bottle down he begins to spread the oil with his fingers feeling the strength beneath the smooth skin as he presses his hands firmer to release the knots that he feels. As the oil warms with his touch, he feels Tony begin to relax and knows that it's time for the next step.

Grabbing the cuffs, he had attached earlier to the headboard he quickly wraps it around one wrist and clamps it closed. Tony starts in surprise turning his head to give an inquiring look at Jethro and receiving a raised eyebrow in response. There really was no issue accepting the older man taking control. True they had never played this way, but there was also no one he trusted more and so he lays his head back down upon his free arm.

Heated breath at his ear sends a tremor down his entire body as Jethro whispers. "Good choice. Now I am going to play and you...you are going to let me and no there's nothing you can do to stop me." Hearing the moan from the younger man, he smirks. "Like that don't you; someone taking control. You've had to maintain control over everything and for once someone is taking it from you."

Grabbing the lube and the vibrating butt plug he purchased, he continues to whisper in Tony's ear knowing that how that affected the younger man. Coating his fingers, he runs them between his lover's ass cheeks, grazing the tight muscle in his path.

"You can't wait till I plunge into you. And don't worry I plan to; over and over again. I want you to beg me for your release." Running his fingers around the puckered hole and pushing against it teasing. He repeats the motion until he feels a slight give and then plunges two fingers into the man's entrance.

"This isn't quite what you want is it? But you don't get my cock just yet." Hearing the other man's breathing becoming labored, he plunges and scissors his fingers stretching the younger man. Adding a third finger and curving them upwards he grazes his prostate causing the younger man to gasp.

Removing his fingers, he grabs the plug, generously coating it with lube before inserting it into the younger man.

"This is a vibrating prostate wand. I'm gonna start it on low for now." Turning it on he watches Tony's hand curl into fists as the sensations begin to flow through his body. Removing himself from Tony's prone body, he growls in his ear.

"Turn over."

Tony turns on his back and Jethro sees his face is flushed, a sheen of sweat starting to show and his chest rising and falling with his erratic breathing. His eyes continue downward stopping at the erect and needy cock jutting out from the younger man's body. It was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum and Jethro gave into his own need to taste the other man.

Grabbing the cock ring, he knelt down and circled his tongue around the head lapping up every bit of juice that was there.

"I love the way you taste." Sliding the man's cock between his lips, he sucks the head one more time before placing the cock ring on. Once satisfied with the placement Jethro runs his tongue up and down the length of the shaft tracing the veins with his tongue.

Tony writhes under his tormenting tongue, his hips rising desperate for more and knowing that asking would only prolong the exquisite torture. Biting his lip to keep from begging he struggles to hang on as Jethro's tongue continues its exploration.

Jethro moves from the younger man's cock to his balls running his tongue around them and snaking it under to caress the sensitive skin below, knowing he hit his mark when Tony hisses. He kneels between the man's legs to gain better access, letting his tongue's exploration continue. Turning up the vibrations another notch, he hears the strangled moan that escapes the other man's mouth.

Deciding it was time for another course of action, Jethro moves up the younger man's body blazing a trail of kisses as he works his way up. Dipping his tongue into the man's belly button before he continues the slow journey upwards, reaching a pebbled nub that was worthy of his tongue's attention.

Running it around the hardened nipple and blowing on it causes it to harden further and goose bumps to appear on Tony's torso. Repeating the actions upon the other nipple, he takes it between his teeth, nipping at it, and tugging firmly.

Tony grips the headboard with both hands as he struggles to control his body's reactions to the onslaught. But Jethro gives him no break nor does he relent in the exquisite torture that he is performing. Tony can't remember ever being so hard or needing to cum so badly. It felt so good he is unsure whether he wants beg for release or for Jethro to never stop.

Capturing the younger man's lips Jethro caresses the dueling tongue into submission, kissing the younger man breathless and then trailing his lips along the jugular feeling the rapid pulse beneath. Jethro licks then nips before biting and sucking the skin into his mouth marking his lover.

"Fuck." Tony gasps.

Licking the abused area to soothe it before his lips graze the younger man's ear, "Bet you would like that. My cock replacing the toy and grazing your sweet spot with every thrust. Feeling every inch of me fill you, stretch you, and claim you. But I'm not done yet."

"Oh God." Tony murmurs.

"I believe I am going to suck on your cock some more, feast upon it for a while longer." He kisses Tony breathless once more before again descending the other man's body.

"You look so sexy, handcuffed, cock ring around your throbbing cock and a plug in your ass. The only way you would look sexier is with your legs over my shoulders while I pound you into the mattress or on all fours as I watch my dick slide in and out of your tight ass."

Taking his hand and grazing the underside of Tony's cock, he feels the tremors as the younger man begins to shake with need. He runs his tongue around the head and pushes into the slit before swallowing him whole. Reaching the base of the younger man's cock and hollowing his cheeks creating a tight suction, he slowly begins to bob up and down.

Tony is thrusting in rhythm with Jethro hoping to gain release, a release that he is ready to beg and plead for, a release that he needs desperately and one he is sure the blue eyed man isn't ready to give him.

'Please don't stop …Feels so good", Tony pants out, his knuckles white from the force of the grip on the headboard.

Without warning Jethro releases Tony's cock and causing the man to growl.

"Jet…please. I need to cum."

Seeing the evil smirk on Jethro's face, he knows he is not going to be allowed to yet. Groaning his head falls back at the same time the plug's vibration is taken up a notch nearly causing him to levitate off the bed. His cock becomes impossibly harder as it strains against the ring determined to find its own release.

Jethro grabs the younger man's balls and rolls them in his hand as he once again allows his tongue free reign over the younger man's cock. Tony is now muttering in Italian as he thrashes on the bed in abject need. He isn't sure of anything other than the need he had to cum; he needs release and feels certain his body will erupt in flames very soon.

Jethro, sensing the change in his lover, readies to grant him that release as soon as his own cock is home inside the younger man. Lubing his cock while keeping up the distraction with his tongue, he pulls out the plug and immediately replaces it with his cock in one thrust.

"Yes" Tony cries out as he feels Jethro's cock fill him.

Thrusting at a frenzied pace fueled by both their needs, the older man reaches out to release the cock ring and finally grant Tony his release. Pulling it off and wrapping his hand around the throbbing cock, he commands, "Cum for me Tone. Let me have it all."

The command is easily followed as Tony's cum flies from his cock covering Jethro's hand and his own stomach with the force that it is released. He cries out Jethro's name as his eyes roll back in his head and darkness overtakes him.

Jethro follows right behind as Tony's muscles contract around his cock squeezing everything from him. He collapses in a boneless heap on the younger man. Both struggle to catch their breath. Jethro rolls off the younger man not wanting to crush him as they come back down to earth.

"Fuck! That was incredible." Tony manages to pant out.

Blue eyes meet green as Jethro smiles. "I'm glad. I rather enjoyed that myself."

Tony gives a shy smile before asking. "Do you think we could do that again sometime?" Jethro strokes the younger man's face with his knuckles.

"I would like that." Jethro kisses the tip of his nose before heading to the bathroom to grab a warm washcloth to clean them both up before undoing the hand cuffs. He caresses the slightly red area on Tony's wrist where it rubbed as he struggled.

"Maybe we should get something softer. I don't want these kinds of marks on you." kissing his wrist tenderly. Pulling the younger man close against his body, he brings the comforter up to cover them.

"We can find something." Tony placing a kiss on Jethro's chest before looking up to see the blue eyes that he loved so much.

"Thank you Jet."

"I love you Tony, no thanks are needed. I am here for you always." Smiling the younger man scoots impossibly closer as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

"I love you" is all he manages to say out before sleep overtakes him.

Jethro watches for a while before he let's sleep overcome him, relieved that Tony is sleeping since tomorrow is most assuredly going to be hell. But he has all the bases covered; Ducky is going to be waiting for them at home along with Abby. Ducky had a sedative if needed and everything is in place. They will get through this as they had everything else, together.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The ride to the prison was quiet. Tony does seem more centered and relaxed and Jethro knows that last night had helped immensely. Tony was able to sleep and for one night not be plagued by his doubts and concerns.

Parking the car Jethro turns to look at Tony and took his hand in his.

"Remember nothing you say changes what you hope will happen in the future. Families get pissed at each other. He deserves your anger and you deserve to have your say. I will be right there and I will make sure only that you don't kill him. I rather like sleeping next to you every night."

Tony gives him a tremulous smile. "Thanks Jet." Squeezing his hand before taking a deep breath, "I know it will be ok. I have you, how else could it be?"

Jethro winks at the younger man before getting out of the car. Tony takes one more second then follows as together they head into the prison.

The Warden greets them as they are cleared through security. "Tony, or should I call you Assistant associate Director?" smiling at the younger man with a twinkle in his eye.

"Smartass." Tony teases him fondly. "Tony is fine, always has been always will be. How is Beth doing now that you have an empty nest?"

"Getting used to it. Agent Gibbs! It's nice to see you. We have McGee set up in one of the rooms we use for meetings with lawyers. He's not a danger or a flight risk and I am pretty sure the two of you can take care of anything. Plus for you Tony, we thought it would be a little more private, or what passes for privacy in a prison."

Tony nods. "Thanks John, I really do appreciate this."

"No trouble. Follow me." John leads them down the corridor and stops in front of the third door.

"He's in there. Open the door when you are ready to go in, it locks automatically. There is a button by the door, just push it when you are done. I'll be sitting right here waiting." pointing to a chair on the other side of the hall. "Take your time there is no rush." He walks over and sits in the chair as Tony takes a deep breath and walks in the room with Gibbs right on his six.

McGee lifts his head as he hears the door open prepared for anything. He looks at both men his voice suddenly failing so he nods. Tony takes the chair and sits down as Jethro stands behind him his arms crossed over his chest and his blue eyes ever alert.

Tony clears his throat. "I received your letter McGee."

"I'm glad Tony. I meant every word I said in it."

Tony nods. "I don't doubt that you did, you do understand that I am nowhere near any sort of forgiveness."

Tim nods. "I am not ready to forgive myself yet either." He lifts his eyes to meet Tony's. "Might never be able to do that."

"Plenty of time for you to work on that in here."

"True." He lifts his eyes to Gibbs and is about to speak to him when Tony slams his fist on the table. That was the last straw.

"NO! You don't get to talk to him. You don't even get to look at him. He is not here for you. He is here for me only. To support me and keep me from killing you. You lost any right to breathe the same air as him when you nearly cost him his life." Tony jumps up nearly knocking over the chair in the process and starts pacing as Jethro quietly moves to a corner to continue keeping watch.

"You gave no thought to your actions, what they might have caused, and what price someone might have had to pay. You thought that you knew better, that you were above regulations." Tony's voice rises and anger punctuates every word.

"You and Miss David," he sneers", decided that it was time for a pissing contest. And for what? Who got to lead at that moment? Who was to become SIC? Was it worth it? Do you feel that you've earned it now?"

"You weren't qualified to begin with. You lack experience that you would have gained if you hadn't seen yourself in the high office. A certain amount of pride and arrogance is necessary to succeed, but you took it to such heights I am surprised that you noticed anything other than yourself."

Slamming his fist on the table, "You almost cost me the most important person in my life."

McGee's eyes widen but he stays silent.

"You would have cost me more than you know. All because you didn't do your fucking job. You sent Dornegat out to question a suspect without back up. But wait you have done the lack of back up before, when you and Miss David turned your coms off. So it certainly wasn't anything new."

"You were self-important then as well. But I guarantee that if you had been hurt because no one was watching your back there would have been hell to pay. You would have marched your self-righteous ass up to the director and demanded some sort of restitution and reprimand."

"But when you failed to have Jethro's and Dornegat's back you denied any responsibility. Hell, you didn't even think that you had done anything wrong. You had the audacity to walk into the hospital and have words with me about who should be allowed to be there."

"You didn't have a leg to stand on; you were one of the assholes that put Jethro and Dornegat in the hospital to begin with. You allowed a gunman to climb out of a window and sneak by TWO federal agents. How that is even possible boggles the mind. I doubt he was all that quiet, he wasn't a small man."

"But the both of you were such amazing and astounding agents that a grown man snuck by you and managed to get off several rounds before a Probie took him down. " Tony raises his hands to run them through his hair in frustration and to try to calm himself to no avail. Jethro watches his lover's shaking hands wishing there was something he could do right then, but knowing comfort would have to come later.

Tony shakes his head. "I thought I could come here today and stay calm, see you and acknowledge the letter saying that I understood the sentiment but I didn't know when or if I could let it go. But I can't." He looks at McGee his green eyes blazing with rage.

"All I see right now is a man that nearly cost me everything; a man that I thought of as my brother. A man that gave no thought to anyone other than himself. Sure, you may see the light now and understand the enormity of your actions. I get that."

"But right now I don't, can't and won't see that changed man. Time will tell if I am ever able to accept that. At this moment however, all I see when I look at you is darkness, a hole that I almost fell in when Tobias came to tell me what happened to Jethro."

"I know that he is fine now, but I still see the scars from the shooting, the scars that didn't need to be there and could have so easily been prevented. And when I see them, I still want to kill the two of you. As you know through your lawyer, Miss David will be returning to Israel after her stint in prison. What you may not know is that Eli and I are friends. We have been since the Rivkin incident, not that that really concerns you, but I'm telling you so you'll understand that she will be gone. No longer a concern of mine."

"Where you stand, I can't decide right now. I know what I hope and I don't intend on discussing that with you. But right now, at this moment I just want to send you to the depths of hell and never give another thought to you. Never utter your name and never waste another breath in your presence."

"And that bothers me; that disturbs me more than you can imagine that I can wish for something like that. I never wanted to be reminded of the scared twelve year old boy being left all alone at a Military Academy. I never wanted to have to make someone feel that way, alone with no one. Certainly not someone I once considered family."

"Will I get past this anger and rage? Truly, I don't know. I believe I will, but right now, it seems like something impossible and unreachable. I look at you and all I want to do is reach across the table wrap my hands around your throat and squeeze until you breathe no more. Normal that may be, as everybody tries to tell me, it doesn't mean that I am comfortable with that thought."

"I am still in the dark tunnel with no hope for light right now. Maybe with time and knowing Jethro is still alive, the light will come. Just know that I am glad you see clearly what happened, McGee. You are certainly the right track. And if I start to see that light at the end of the tunnel I will let you know and I will come see you again when that time comes, if it ever does. Otherwise I won't or can't doesn't really matter which, the meaning is the same."

Tony turns, opens the door having already buzzed the Warden walks out and down the hallway to wait for Jethro. He had all he could take and was near his breaking point.

Jethro not wanting to leave Tony alone for very long looks at McGee.

"You did good McGee. Give him time, he really hasn't given up on you, he's just not ready to let it go. Too much anger, hurt and betrayal."

" I get that and I understand it, but why aren't you as angry?"

"I'm angry, but your actions did speak volumes. Use your brain and put the puzzle together, he left clues even if he may not have meant to. I am not as angry because I didn't nearly lose the other half of my soul. Sure if I died I would have lost Tony, but I wouldn't be left behind with a hole in my heart, alone."

McGee's eyes get wide as everything sinks in and a small smile graces his face. "Then go take care of him. And maybe he'll see that light someday."

Jethro nods as he walks out and closes the door behind him saluting the warden seeing Tony waiting.

Tony is standing ramrod straight, his fists clench at his sides as he struggles to maintain some control. Seeing Jethro, he starts out the door stopping to grab their guns and badges at the guard's station. Finally reaching the car Jethro climbs in and looks at Tony seeing all the warring emotions in his green eyes.

"I just wanna go home." He says in a small voice.

"Then that's where we will go." Starting the car and grasping Tony's hand.


	21. Chapter 21 - Aftermath

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-AmyH- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's ahead!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and following me! I really can't thank you enough! = )**

***chat noir - I am thrilled that you enjoyed it! Thank you so very much!***

***kbtor - I understand what you're saying, but that was Gibbs watching Tony's six. Wanted to make sure that he didn't lose sight of what Tony wanted...that maybe there was hope and that he wasn't alone.***

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS ********

As Jethro pulls in the driveway, he again glances over with a great deal of concern at Tony. He has been silent since they left and looks so lost and broken that right at that moment, he wanted to go back and kill McGee himself. He knows without a doubt that the man was feeling guilty for his outburst. It didn't matter that it was deserved or warranted.

He was going to make the man see, come hell or high water, that he was as important as any other person in their family was. Once again, he wished that he could give Senior a piece of his mind for drilling the lesson into Tony that he was not important and indeed forgettable. However, he wasn't sure he could do that without killing the man.

Realistically he also knows that it isn't really McGee's fault that Tony feels guilty, but it didn't change the fact that he wanted to go back and strangle the man. He had actually behaved as Jethro had hoped, listening and taking Tony's anger, knowing it was justified. But when the man you love is hurting all rationality goes out the window.

Noting that Ducky's and Tobias's cars were here, he sighs with relief. Between all of them, he was certain that they could help Tony see the light and pull him out of the darkness he was stuck in at the moment. The rest of the healing would come with time and a lot of TLC which he was happy to provide.

"Tone." He speaks gently. "We're home. Let's go inside and get comfortable."

Tony looks around and is startled to realize they are home. The last thing he remembers was getting in the car after his prison visit. Opening the door, he climbs out and lets Jethro lead him into the house. As they reach the front door, it swings open before the older man has a chance to touch the knob.

Abby flings herself around Tony holding him tightly and hugging him for all he is worth, pouring every ounce of love she has into it, refusing to let go. Before he realizes it, he is wrapping his arms tightly around her and holding her close.

Jethro smiles as he continues to guide the attached pair inside. He is greeted by Ducky and Tobias as Abby continues to tend to Tony. The three head into the kitchen, certain for the moment they would not be noticed.

"We saw the look upon Anthony's face when you pulled in and Abby was heartbroken. I dare say the fact that he is letting her latch on to him is a good sign. How did the visit go Jethro?"

Jethro rubs his hands down his face as he centers himself. "About like I thought it would. McGee was quiet and listened and Tony broke. He was keeping cool until McGee started to look and speak to me and then he let him have it. Everything he was feeling poured out of him. He held nothing back."

"God help me I know that it needed to happen, but it was so hard to watch the pain and anguish roll off of him; the rage and anger over everything seep from his pores. I wanted so badly to strangle McGee myself for making Tony feel any of that."

"Told him that at that moment he wanted to send him to the depths of hell and never utter his name or waste a breath in his presence and then actually said that that thought disturbed him. He even told McGee that he hated being reminded of a scared twelve year old boy being left alone with nothing."

Jethro looks at Ducky with his own worry in his blue eyes. "He told him about my scars bothering him and when he sees them he wants to kill the two of them. How do I help him when I am reminding him of what happened?"

Ducky shakes his head. "When he is beside you and sees them of course they remind him and I am certain that killing the two people that could have prevented them does enter his thoughts. But they also remind him of what he could have lost; those scars will not hinder you from helping him Jethro. In a strange way, they are a unique talisman for Anthony. A point where there is both good and evil in a manner of speaking, and the good survived. The good not being solely you, but the two of you together as a cohesive unit and as you both should always be."

"He will always see them as a reminder of both sides and how vitally important making the right choice is. And for all the pain and hurt that that young boy is going through, I firmly believe that he needed to release all that he was holding back. He can't deal with it from the inside; it needed to come out. You started the healing by standing in that room with him as it spewed out of him."

"Abigail continues to soothe his soul as only she can. With the pure love and innocence that is innately her. Tobias will help by remaining his steadfast supporter, showing him that indeed, as we have all stressed to the young man, families fight and then get over it. I shall lend my support as his friend and offer encouraging words, may haps a story or two and through it all be there and never waiver. That is indeed part of his worry and concern, though I doubt he is aware."

Tobias and Jethro look at Ducky questioningly.

"Gentlemen, his childhood was nothing like ours. His mother, the one person who was there for him, died when he was eight. From then on, for all intents and purposes he was alone. He a few years later is sent off to school and again left alone only this time disowned which only made him feel more alone and unwanted. Never has he felt as many familial bonds as he does here with all of us. He, in letting his anger free, feels that again he will have pushed someone too far and once again he will be disowned and alone."

"This is something that will actually help that part of him heal as well. When he sees that we rally around him, drawing him closer and are as accepting as we always have been. To us there was never a question or doubt, only to that young man in there."

Tobias looks at Jethro. "If you want to kill Senior I will help you hide the body."

Ducky chuckles. "It's a shame you would have to hide the body as I would gleefully love to perform the autopsy. I have to wonder if the man actually has a heart." Looking at Jethro, "I will not be surprised if your phone rings off the wall today. Jack knew of the meeting and not only do I expect him here at some point, I can guarantee that he will be informing the people that matter to Anthony. And by the same token meaning Anthony is important enough to them to be calling. Letting the young man hear their support and know that he is in their thoughts and loved. And only judging by how he handled everything in the hospital that shall be quite a few calls coming in."

Jethro gives a small grin. "Good. Duck, if he has all these people and they feel this way, why the insecurity? Haven't they shown him?"

"Yes and no Jethro. They have most certainly shown him love and support through all the years that he has known them, but this seems to be the first time that Anthony has used a great many of these connections for his own personal need. That is entirely different than using them to help another in need. This is about him and yes, a byproduct of it being for you, but for him. It simply brought his insecurities to the surface of him not being worth that level of trust, concern, or assistance. I don't think it will take long for this group that Jack is calling to turn him around."

"The other matter will with time, our help, and a great deal of you, Jethro, will right itself and he will be once again the very Anthony that we indeed know and love. Our part in that is small in comparison to yours; however, I am absolutely positive that you are more than ready for it Jethro. For though your actions will speak volumes to the young man, your words will be a balm to his much abused heart and soul as only yours can be."

"Now, let's get some sugar in the boy and rescue him before Abigail hugs the life out of him. I took the liberty of brewing your coffee when I heard the car in the drive."

Jethro fixes Tony's coffee the way he likes and grabs Abs a Caf-Pow out of the fridge while Ducky makes another cup of tea and Fornell takes a bottle of water and the pastries he picked up on the way. They make their way back to the living room to save Tony.

Jethro hands Tony his coffee with a smile and ruffles his hair before gently removing Abby with the lure of her Caf-Pow, only managing to give Tony a bit more room as she is not ready to leave his side yet.

The doorbell rings startling all of them and Jethro walks over to answer it. His laughter fills the hallway as he calls to Tobias for some help. Tony starts to rise and Tobias waves him down with a glare.

"Excuse me Tonio, but I am Tobias." Causing the younger man to chuckle and hold his hands out in mock surrender.

The three left in the living room are startled when Tobias bursts out laughing as well and the three pairs of eyes are glued to the hall, dying to know what the hell is going on. They don't have to wait long when a giant stuffed bear dressed as a Michigan Wolverine holding a much smaller Ohio Buckeye mascot comes through the door.

Tony's eyes widen and then he bursts out laughing, making everyone in the room smile. The bear is sat in the corner. Tobias looks at the laughing man and smirks.

"We are so not done Tonio. Just sit back and watch. You can look at the cards when we're done." Tobias heads back to the hall as once again the three pairs of eyes wait to see what is next. In comes a huge bucket of gourmet popcorn with a very large box atop it and a very large box of Omaha steaks. Next, Godiva Truffles, Chocolate covered espresso beans, a box of the candy he loves, and Two Build-A-Bears joined in a way as they couldn't have had the store do, with one as a Marine and the other dressed in an Armani suit. A fishing pole followed by a bag of cement, a fairly good sized wooden box with a pad lock, a very large undistinguished long box and finally, a stack of cards.

He hears Tobias and Jethro thank the men who delivered and tip them as he stares at everything with wide and very emotional green eyes. Jethro and Tobias come back in the living room and sit down. Abby moves over to let Jethro sit by Tony after receiving a glare and they look at everything, laughing.

"Jesus Tonio! Can't wait to see who sent the Marine and Armani bear. And the reason for the fishing pole?"

Tony smiles at Tobias. "I'm not sure about the bears, could have been a couple of people and as for the fishing pole, drawing a blank there."

Jethro chuckles. "Read the cards then. Gotta be an explanation in there." Looking at the shy puzzled look on Tony's face, "What?"

"Why all the gifts? How did they know?"

"Ah Anthony, you have friends that think the world of you and just want you to know they are here for you. As for how they knew, Jack, perhaps Charlotte, maybe both of them. All that really matters is that you know they care as do we. Now, see if you can solve the mystery of the fishing pole because I myself am curious about that one."

Tony grabs the stack of cards and starts with the first one, reading aloud and sharing with his family.

**Tony- If your Marine is like mine was he can't keep his hands off you. The bears reflect the two of you perfectly and see how well they fit! You would have loved the look on the face of the seamstress I asked to attach them. I had such an evil grin. Let him take care of you and remember you are worth it! Love Charlie**

"Cool! Charlie rocks!" Abby states.

**Tony- I found a version of 'Arsenic and Old Lace' in Italian for you! And my Uncle was able to get you a screening copy of the upcoming movie about Alfred Hitchcock (shhhh…it's a secret). Watch them and pig out on popcorn with Agent Gibbs. Enjoy the comfort of being in his arms.-Black Lung**

**Tonio- Because you lost the one you loved when your Corvette was stolen, Daddy and I looked all over for one like you described. I can't wait for you to play it for me. I love you tons! – Emily**

"TC, how did you know I hadn't found one?" Tony asked his voice laced with emotion

"Because you would have played it Tonio. Music is a balm for you and it took Emily and me awhile to find one that matched the description you gave us one night. We wanted to get you the J-45 Standard, 'The Workhorse' like the one your mother gave you, the one that you lost."

"You remembered that?"

"Yes, Tonio. Get it through your thick head that people care. I care. Emily cares. And more people than sent you these gifts care."

**Tony- Just to remind you that I will carry you through anything you can throw at me. Plague was nothing. I am here if you need. And remember size matters! – Brad**

The room is filled with laughter as Tony finishes reading that card.

"Who knew I would have my life saved and become great friends with the man who took away my chance of playing pro-sports and that many years later I would be thanking him for in fact breaking my leg?"

"Only you Anthony my dear boy, only you."

**Shalom my friend. I am sorry I cannot be there to offer what comfort that I can, so I send something that if I remember correctly, you love how Agent Gibbs cooks. I believe you call them 'Cowboy Steaks' and I am sure that he will be able to lend himself to comfort you and remind you that you are not alone. And cook for you something you enjoy. May they bring you both enjoyment. –Eli**

Jethro jumps up to put the steaks in the freezer.

"Funny the comfort a box of frozen steaks can give you. He is a good friend who also remembered a brief conversation." Tony was humbled by everyone's thoughtfulness and overwhelming love and respect for him. Little pieces of his torn soul were knitted back together with each act of affection. His healing was not going to be over night or even easy, but it had started and that was all that really mattered.

**Tony- Sorry man! I looked for a naked dude with chocolates that you love, but nope…nada. So you'll have to enjoy the Lady Godiva (Jethro- she's not a threat, relax). I know how much you love truffles and the way they melt in your mouth. You got a lot of people here for you Tony, never forget that. Plop one of these in your mouth and let the smooth pleasure of melted chocolate soothe you. - Jack**

"Oh God! Truffles…they are so close to being better than sex." Laughing at Jethro's raised eyebrows. "I said close. Wait 'til you have one to judge."

"I agree with Tony, Bossman. He gave me some for Valentine's Day once and wow!"

Jethro just snorts.

**Tony- My son had better be taking care of you or I will come there and give him a piece of my mind. You love these candies and I wanted to send you something to let you know how important you are to me and as you well know, my son. I'll be there over the weekend to make sure that you are ok. You do know that families get pissed at each other and still love one another- Leroy and I are the perfect example of that. I love you son! – Jackson**

Tony let the tear fall as he read the words that made him feel like a true son, like he always dreamed of, belonging and being part of a family. Looking around he is once again reminded that he is a part of a family. And he treasured each and every one of them.

"Cool! Jackson is coming for a visit! And he sent the homemade candy that I love. You can only get it there." He grins at Jethro. "Said you need to take care of me." Wagging his eyebrows. The darkening of the blue eyes did not go unnoticed by Tony.

**Tony- Dude! We thought of the perfect gifts for you a fishing pole and cement! This way when you are giving the two deserving people cement shoes and sending them down you can fish at the same time! How cool is that? You get to take out the trash and catch dinner at the same time! We love you T-man. Don't you ever forget it. - Donovan and Barry**

"I like those two. They have the right idea Tonio! I take it they are Frat Brothers?"

"Yep." Tony grins. "Ohio State. Good friends, they got married a few years back. Been together since college. Both have wicked senses of humor as you can tell by what they sent!"

"At least the mystery is solved. I had correctly surmised what the cement's use was intended for, but the fishing rod was truly stumping me. Very astute friends of yours young Anthony!"

**Tony- Remember how you ate these like candy five years back? I do! You were a riot and funny as hell! Don't ever lose that. Eat these in good health and remember all the good that you are. Got your back Tony! – Bud**

"What did you do Tony?" Abby asks.

"Remember that time I had too much caffeine? And I was a tiny bit hyper? Well something like that."

"I do remember! And you were more than a tiny bit hyper."

**Tony- We wanted you to relax and enjoy those around you. Leon and I will have you and Jethro over for dinner soon, but our thoughts are with you now. You're a good man Tony, always. Have dinner on us. Relax, laugh, and then allow yourself to heal. -Jackie and Leon**

"Jackie's cooking dinner for us Jet! And we can order Italian for all of us from Mama Rosa's!"

Jethro just smiles shaking his head.

**Anthony- Unfortunately I am undercover right now but never doubt that I am still looking out for you. I did find these two items and knew that you would piss your pants (sorry Gibbs). But there is no one else more deserving of receiving something that gives him great joy such as you. Here is the key to open the box. And I shall give you no more clues. But I will ask you to mention to those that surround you to cover their ears. I'm here for you.-Trent**

"Hell, what's in the box?" Tony starts to get up but Abby has already bounced over to retrieve it. Bringing it over, she places it on the coffee table.

"Should we get towels out for you?" Abby grins.

Seeing Tony's puzzled expression she giggles. "For pissing your pants."

He punches her playfully in the arm. "I doubt if there is anything that will make me piss my pants Abs!" He takes the key, unlocks the box, and removes the padlock. Slowly pulling back the lid, he gasps as he recognizes the pattern.

Jethro looks in the box puzzled and shrugs his shoulders at everyone's unasked question.

Tony pulls the cloth out with great reverence. "Do you know what this is?"

Seeing the puzzled looks and shaking heads, he sighs heavily. "This is an authentic Magnum PI shirt, like he wore on the series. I have always wanted one."

The look on his face had everyone smiling as he gently put the shirt down and looked into the box once again.

"Fuck me!" He exclaimed. "Seriously! Trent, man I love you!" That remark got a growl from Gibbs. "Jet, he's like my older brother. Helped me out a lot and showed me some great moves. I love him like a brother. But he is awesome. This...", he looks around the room, a pure natural smile of joy on his face. "This is a replica of the gun Magnum used. A 9mm Colt government issued. Hard to come by. Very cool." He pulls the gun out and strokes it as he shows everyone.

"Cool Tonio! Nice. Wonder where he found it. Wait, this is Kort...never mind, I don't want to know."

Handing it to Jethro who examines it like a man who loves guns does. "Can it be registered and carried? Would you use it?"

"Definitely registered and I would shoot it at the range, but it doesn't have the same accuracy as a Sig or Glock, so as for carrying it, no. But I can play with it!"

As a bit of lightness and laughter settles over the group, Jethro looks at Tony as his eyes sparkle at the gun. The aftermath of his confrontation isn't over and he knows that. Tony, by his nature would feel guilty until he worked through it and realized it was ok. And he would be there to help and support every step of the way. But today as each of his friends quietly leant their support and he was sure there was more to come, he could sense a bit of healing and it was a start.


	22. Chapter 22-Through the Nightmares

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! I am a bit crazy! Lots of love to her! She is amazing!  
**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

**Fair warning coming here- This is a Slash story and more often then not the following chapters will all contain slash to some degree. Maybe not every chapter, but certainly enough I give fair warning that it could contain degrees of sexy, slashy fun! If it's not your thing-hey, I understand and no problem! Just letting you know what's ahead!**

**I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and following me! I really can't thank you enough! = )**

***Kbtor - He does have quite the group of friends! And I promise you more Gibbs and Tony alone time coming next.!***

This will be it for a week or so for any of my stories...had a craft show to get ready for (I was roped in against my will) and had to make a great deal of jewelry...wasn't able to do that and type! I did try...was not successful. Though I am writing there will be a great deal when this settles down and I have fingers on the keyboard!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS

The phone has finally stopped ringing and Jethro is sure that for now there would be quiet. He is amazed at all the phone calls; not that Tony had that many friends or could garner this kind of support, but just the fact that all it took was a word that Tony needed them. And he is sure that if the situation was reversed, Tony would be there for them just as quickly.

Cleaning up the last of the dinner trash and the aftermath of the impromptu party, he heads upstairs to see if he is going to be able to catch Tony in the shower, taking the steps two at a time in his haste at the mere thought.

Hearing the water still running, Jethro quickly strips and makes his way to the shower. Grabbing Tony, he turns him around, positioning the younger man under the stream of water and starts blazing a trail of kisses up his neck. Wrapping one arm around his waist, the older man pulls Tony into him and groans as his hard cock finds the wet and water slicked crack of his ass.

He rakes his nails across Tony's chest and past his thigh using his other hand. The younger man growls as that hand makes the same journey back up his body, finding a pebbled nub to twist. Gasping for air, he thrusts his ass back into Jethro's cock and rubs against it.

The silver haired man slides his free hand between them and teases the tight entrance of Tony's ass, while sliding his other towards the younger man's cock, running his long fingers down his shaft. Tony is desperately panting at the assault on his body, trying not to lose control. He wants more.

Jethro, sensing that the other man is close to losing it, smirks to himself as he kneels down before his beautiful ass and runs his tongue down the crevice. As Tony's body shivers at the new sensation, the blue eyed man lets go of his leaking cock and spreads the firm globes allowing better access.

His tongue begins pressing all around the tight muscle.

"Jesus, Jet. Fuck yea." He cries out.

Blowing air over the puckered entrance, he watches as it contracts before he plunges his tongue inside. Tony's hand slams against the shower wall as pleasure courses through his body. He thrusts back uncontrollably wanting more.

"Please." The younger man begs.

Jethro responds by pistoning his tongue in and out faster and with more pressure. Reaching over for the liquid soap, he coats his fingers and as he removes his tongue and he unceremoniously shoves two fingers in.

"Oh, fuck. Feels too good." Tony pants.

Smirking as he begins to scissor his fingers, stretching the younger man thoroughly and then adds a third finger. He curls the one finger while thrusting in and brushes his prostate. Tony starts rocking into his fingers, silently demanding more.

In one swift move, he removes his fingers from the younger man's ass, turns him around, and swallows the aching and leaking cock in one smooth move. Tony's body struggles to deal with the new wave of need coursing through his body, as it is played to perfection. Reaching between the younger man's legs, he pushes his fingers back inside Tony's ass.

Thrusting back and forth between the fingers and mouth Tony struggles to hang on just a little bit longer. At that moment, Jethro grazes his bottom teeth along the underside of Tony's cock and with a strangled cry Tony sends his release down the older man's throat.

As Tony struggles to remember how to breathe, Jethro slows the movement of his fingers as he sucks and licks Tony's now flaccid cock while the younger man comes down from the aftershocks. Releasing his cock, he stands up claiming Tony's mouth in a brutal kiss conveying his own out of control desire.

Tony feeds off Jethro's tongue, tasting his own cum and moans into the kiss. The kiss is feral in its intensity and gives fair warning for what is about to come. Jethro turns off the shower and pulls away from Tony's mouth.

"Bed, now." He growls out.

Tony immediately makes his way to the bed and lies on his back, his heartbeat erratic as he struggles to settle down. Seeing the look in Jet's eyes, he realizes calming down is futile. The older man stalks up his body like a predator, nipping and marking his territory along the way. He bites the area underneath Tony's collar bone, running his tongue over it to soothe the sting.

Bringing his mouth to the younger man's ear, he growls with a sound that is full of pure animalistic need. Jethro reaches for the lube, coating his fingers liberally before breaching the loosened muscles of Tony's ass. He makes sure Tony's ass is well stretched and coated, because there is no way he is going to hurt him and he was not going to be gentle.

This was about his need for this man laid out before him, a craving that needs to be satisfied and a hunger not yet quenched. Jethro had no idea why Tony affected him in such a way, with a never ending desire and need, but he did and he was damn well going to enjoy every second.

He squeezes the base of his own throbbing and needy cock, staving off the release that so desperately wants to come as he slathers it with lube. Once more feasting on his lips, he lifts Tony's legs to his shoulders and enters the younger man's ass in one smooth stroke. Tony pants as the pleasure and pain mingle in glorious harmony. As his relaxes around the older man's cock he rolls his hips begging for him to move. Jethro happily gives him what he wants as he pulls nearly all the way out and thrusts back in.

Tony moans as Jethro hits his sweet spot with the head of his thrusting cock every time.

"Don't you dare stop", he cries out.

Jethro leans down and nips at his neck. "I have no intention of stopping." The older man begins moving in hard, fast, long strokes. "You're so damn tight and hot around my cock." Groaning into Tony's neck as the younger man clenches his muscles around his cock, Jethro bites down on the tempting neck in front of him.

Bolts of lightning shoot through Tony's body with each pass over his prostate and cause his own cock to become hard and needy again. He is lost in all the sensations that are being wrought upon his body and the pleasure that is building.

"Oh God!" Tony gasps when Jet pushes forward to lick and bite at his jaw and neck, his cock buried deep and pushing hard against his prostate.

Feeling the tingle at his spine as his release nears, the older man's thrusts gain in speed and ferocity as he nears his own completion.

"Fuck! Jet…you're going to make me cum again."

Jethro growls down at the man in his arms. "Do it. Cum for me, cum again without ever touching your cock."

Jethro's tone and words are all it takes for him to fall over the edge once more, his release coating their chests and stomachs.

The older man groans deep and low, his thrusts starting to stutter, moving faster and then slower as he gets closer to the edge. Unable to hold it back any longer he feels the tingle build at the base of his spine, setting off sparks as his own release streams out of his body. Screaming Tony's name, his climax hits.

Jethro struggles to roll off Tony, his energy flagging. Trying to catch his breath, picking up a shirt that was on the floor and wiping their chests and stomachs off, he then pulls Tony close to him placing a kiss on his neck as the afterglow surrounds them both.

Tony finds his voice first. "Damn." His voice raspy.

Jethro chuckles. "Not too bad for an old man."

Swatting his chest Tony snuggles in deeper. "Pretty good for any man regardless of age."

Smiling Jethro holds him close as he drifts off to sleep comforted by the gentle breathing of the man he loves.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Startled awake Jethro looks around getting his bearings trying to figure out what awakened him. He looks over to Tony and realizes that he was the cause. Tiny jerking movements and quiet cries give Jethro a clear understanding that the younger man is in the throes of a nightmare.

"Tony, wake up. Come on; let's get you out of there." Stroking the younger man's back, he tries to wake him. He uses a little firmer and louder voice seeing the distress on Tony's face as the nightmare takes over.

"Tony!"

Sitting up, Tony looks around unsure of where he is until he sees a pair of very concerned blue eyes watching over him.

"Jet?"

"You were having a nightmare Tony." He watches as the younger man's eyes cloud over and he sinks into the bed.

Lying back down beside him, Jethro pulls Tony against him holding him tight and feels the younger man shake.

"I've got you Tone, not a damn thing happens to you here. Want to talk about it?" gently stroking the soft hair off his forehead while continuing to stroke his back with the other.

Tony sighs as he snuggles deeper into the silver chest hairs and inhaling the scent that is purely Jethro. "Starts off with my mom's death, feeling abandoned and goes through being left at military school. But Tim left me there is time, not the chauffer and he drove off with you and everybody in the limo." His voice was quieter with every word.

"Tony, no chance in hell that I will ever leave you alone. And neither will anyone else. Not Tim either. I wish I could go back and knock sense into your dad's thick head, I really do. But I love how you turned out and I really don't want to change a thing."

"Everything that you have gone through; the good, the bad and the ugly are all part of you. This nightmare stems from all that crap at you hold in because you don't want to bother anyone. Your friends, who are far more your family than a lot of blood families, would never leave you behind. We have, among many things, a HUGE bear down stairs to prove that."

Jethro feels Tony nod. "I know. I wish I could stop it."

Jethro shrugs. "Took how many years for you to feel this way? Not going to change overnight. Just know that we're here and you're stuck with all of us. Don't let your father's actions bleed over."

Tony lifts his head for a kiss, "I'll work on it".

"That's all I ask Tone, nothing more and nothing less. Close your eyes and rest. I've got you."

I love you Jet." Tony murmurs sleepily.

"Love you too." He replies as he wraps his arms around the younger man.

Tony burrows deeper into the strong arms wrapped around him; the smell of Old Spice and sawdust comfort him through the nightmares and hold them at bay.


	23. Chapter 23 - Finding the Words

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

Tony is looking the ring he had designed for Gibbs. He almost picked out his own, but at the last minute thought that Gibbs might actually want to do that himself and he wasn't going to take the opportunity away from the man. It is a simple design and channel set so that Gibbs could actually wear it. He had known what he had wanted when he went in the store; one diamond in the center with two gems on either side, one side emerald green and the other deep blue. The most difficult part was finding stones that were the right color.

He gets nervous as hell every time he looks at the ring and thinks about the proposal. He's never done this before, not that it was a real secret, but it was Jethro and he really wants to do it right. Is there a 'Proposing for Dummies' book he can reference?

Charlie walks in his office shaking her head and smiling.

"Staring at it is not going to solve your problem."

Tony gives her a small chuckle and sighs. "What? Are you telling me that it won't tell me the magical way to propose?"

"Tony, there is no magical way, no perfect way, and no wrong way. You simply need to say what's in your heart and that will be all Jethro needs. You can do this." She pats him on the shoulder. "Now let me see the ring that you've fussed over for weeks."

Tony hands her the box and watches nervously as she opens it.

Charlie smiles softly. "It's the both of you. It's perfect. He's going to love the meaning Tony."

"You think so?"

"I know so. The man loves you. You could give him a ring made out of jump cord and he'd love it. But this clearly represents the joining of the two of you. It's perfect. Did you have one made for yourself as well?"

Tony shakes his head. "No, I thought he might like to have a say in that. I did however have matching stones saved at my jeweler's if he does in fact want them matching."

"Smart man. So when are you going to ask him? I thought you wanted to wait for the holidays"

"I did originally, and then I got to thinking how nice it would be to have the wedding during the holidays instead. Give new meaning to them for the both of us."

Charlie thinks for a moment. "I like that. You both could use some new memories." Handing Tony back the ring she looks at him carefully. "How are you doing?"

He thinks about playing stupid and pretending that he doesn't know what she is talking about, but he knows that won't fool her. It had been nearly two months since he had gone to see McGee and she was only concerned about him. She knew more than most people, aside from Jethro, so he answers.

"Better. A lot better. The nightmares are down to a dull roar and more infrequent. Considering I have had them in varying degrees for years, that is pretty damn good. I've been thinking about writing McGee." He looks up at her his eyes, uncertain. "I am not ready to see him again right now, but I am also not as pissed. Nor am I at the forgiveness phase. Does that even make any sense?"

Charlie pulls up a chair so she can be level with him. "Of course it does. This was never going to be easy Tony and you have every right to feel whatever you feel. If writing him gives you some sort of peace, then do it. Do whatever you feel you need."

Tony clears his throat. "I didn't behave the way I wanted to when I saw him, and though I'm not apologizing for the things that I said, I just want to let him know that I'm working on it and despite my actions, he's still my little brother."

"I'm just frustrated my inability to stop being so pissed. I feel like I'm failing here."

'Tony!" Charlie says sharply. "You're not failing and you'll stop being pissed when you stop being pissed. I would so love to wring your damn father's neck, but I'm certain Jethro would beat me to it. Your father didn't show you a real family. He didn't even give you a Reader's Digest condensed version, so unfortunately you're flying blind through all of this. Families fight, they yell, they scream, they threaten and they stomp out of a house. But eventually they work it out and forgive. You will get there because that's the direction you're choosing to go."

"But don't for a minute think that because it's not instantaneous that you're failing. This was, by family standards, a huge blow-out. But you'll get there and you need to stop beating yourself up over it. If you want to write a letter do it, if you don't that's ok too."

Tony gives her a small smile. "Thanks Charlie."

"Now let's get some lunch in here and go over that new budget and the new training syllabus that you have in that head of yours. Keep this up and they're going to have to rename the FBI the TBI."

Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Tony's Bureau of Investigation." Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Jimmy walks in the door to a sea of candles. Smiling, he takes off his coat and hangs it on the hook, removing his shoes. Stepping into the living room, warm arms come from behind him and pull him close.

"What's the occasion?" The younger man asks as he leans against Tobias.

"None. Had an early day and wanted to surprise you. Dinner is in the oven and you have time for a shower if you would like."

"Alone or shared?" Jimmy's voice was husky with need.

"Which ever way you want", as his lips found the sensitive spot behind the younger man's ear.

Jimmy taking one of the other man's hands places it over his hard cock and squeezes. "I want you in there with me."

"My pleasure." As he spins the younger man around in his arms and lays claim to his lips, he begins walking him towards their bedroom, removing his clothes along the way. The quicker he can feel their skin against each other, the happier he would be. Reaching the bedroom, he lowers Jimmy's pants to the floor, leaving him clad only in his boxers.

Looking at Tobias the younger man leers. "You have entirely too many clothes on." His hands make quick work of the other man's clothes and they land on the floor next to his. Cupping his ass, he draws him into his groin wanting them pressed together. Tobias moans as their cocks are thrust together and tries to rid them of their boxers for more contact.

He succeeds and both men groan in unison as skin meets skin, their cocks thrust together. Blindly they make their way to the shower, unwilling to let go of one another for even a moment though it was a scant few feet away.

Jimmy reaches down and feels for the knobs, turning them on one at a time as Tobias is set on driving him crazy with need and desire. Finally managing to turn the water on and get the temperature adjusted, he turns on the shower.

Both men carefully step into the shower somehow managing not to kill themselves as they are still unwilling to be parted. Jimmy let his hands slide down the older man's back following the trail of water and cups the globes of his ass, kneading them. Hearing the moan from his lover's lips as he continues to ravage his neck and chest, he slides a long finger along the crack of his ass, grazing the tight muscle.

Feeling Tobias' hips thrust in reaction to his touch he repeats the action using slightly more pressure. The muscle itself quivers under his touch as long finger teases and cajoles it. Grabbing the lube from the shower caddy, he coats his fingers and brings them back to the tight ring of muscle.

As his finger pushes into the older man's body, Jimmy moves his head so he can take possession of Tobias' lips. He swipes his tongue along his bottom lip before plunging inside the warm wet heat and sliding against the other man's tongue.

As his finger begins to thrust gently in and out of Tobias' ass, his tongue mimics the same action causing the older man to press firmly against Jimmy's body, wanting more contact. Another finger is added and the thrusting becomes more urgent as soon fingers and tongue are not going to be enough for either man.

Tobias tears away from Jimmy's mouth as the need for more starts to become too much to bear. "Please Jimmy." He is on the verge of begging. "I need you inside me now."

Jimmy pulls his finger out and swiftly flips Tobias around placing his hands on the shower wall. Quickly he lubes his cock, desperate to be inside the other man and quench their need, if only for the moment. Lining up the head of his cock, he presses it against the tight muscle and firmly pushes in feeling it close tightly around him.

Jimmy loves the feel of Tobias' tight ass enclosing his cock in a velvet vise grip; it was sheer bliss. Slowly inch by inch he fills the other man, not stopping until he is fully seated. The only sounds that can be heard through the running water are the two men panting, trying to gain control.

Feeling their initial need for release settle a bit, Jimmy pulls slowly out and without warning thrusts all the way back in, causing a gasp from Tobias as he reflexively pushes back against the younger man, wanting a deeper connection.

This is all it takes as their need takes over and control is thrown by the wayside. Jimmy begins a frenzied pace, thrusting in and out of the tight heat of his lover's ass as he reaches around wrapping his hand around Tobias' throbbing cock and strokes it with the same frenzied pace.

"Fuck yes Jimmy, just like that."

Keeping the pace, feeling the pull in his balls, he knows that his was release is imminent. Feeling the cock in his hand swell, he knows that Tobias is thankfully in the same place he is. Gripping the swollen cock tighter, he pulls on it with force and hears the cry from his lover and feels the cum flow through his hand covering the shower wall in thick creamy streams.

The feeling of his lover's release flowing through him is all it takes to send him over the edge he's been hovering on since he entered his lover's body. Jimmy gives one last thrust and fills the older man with his release as he cries out his name. Panting as tremors roll through their still joined bodies, they struggle to come down from the high.

Jimmy places sweet tender kisses along the other man's back and shoulders as he pulls out of his body.

Moaning at the loss Tobias hoarsely speaks, "That's one way to work up an appetite".

Chuckling Jimmy adds, "The only way Toby". Placing another gentle kiss on his shoulder before turning the older man around in his arms, "Come on, the hot water won't last much longer." Taking the washcloth and soap, he begins to lovingly wash the other man. This was their time to simply show adoration and love through the simple act of taking care of one another; a way for them to reconnect to each other and let the heaviness that their jobs often brought wash away.

After taking care of one another, they step out of the shower and finish drying off before grabbing their robes and heading down to eat.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Tony is able to leave the office and head home a bit earlier than normal. He is a mass of nervous energy and intensely feeling the weight of the small box in his pocket. He knows that Charlie is right. There is no perfect way or exact words, but damn if he doesn't want that. This is way too important to him.

Sighing as he pulls in the driveway, he doesn't even notice that Jethro's car is already there. Walking into the house, he sets his keys on the table that Jet had made for him after tiring of hearing him bitch about a place for his keys. Running his fingers over the wood, he feels something stir deep inside him.

He loves Jethro's hands, the things that he could create with them, and the way that they felt on his body, not just sexually. They are comforting, loving, and giving. They are strong and calloused and say so much about the man himself.

Tony is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't see Jethro leaning against the wall watching him with a smile on his face and his blue eyes full of love.

Looking up finally, Tony sees Jethro, the tender look on his face and feels a rush of overwhelming love that nearly drops him to his knees. He knows that this is their perfect time; their moment. That is all that is needed; not the rose petals or wine or even candles and romance. Just what they've created between them, their love and devotion for each other.

He clears his throat and his palms start sweating. "Jethro, do you know how much I love you? Or what you mean to me? I can't imagine you not being beside me, working on the boat together, or snuggling on the couch."

"Every moment I spend with you is better than the last. Every time we make love, I feel like it's the first time. I never want to be without you. I don't want to share my life with anybody other than you and I want to find a way to make that future longer, because honestly, forever isn't long enough with you. I want more than that."

Reaching his pocket as he moves to stand in front of the man he loves more than the air he breathes, he takes a deep breath and looks into the blue eyes he wants to see every day for the rest of his life.

"Jethro, I love you more than I can possible put into words and I want to tell you, show you, and live it with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Moved, stunned, shocked, and amazed at everything that Tony has just said, he is frozen. Looking into the expressive green eyes that are holding nothing back, he knows this is it. This is everything and he wants it more than anything.

Managing to find his voice, hoping he has the strength to answer. "Yes." The air around the two of them is charged with the emotions that they are feeling as their lips meet in a kiss that seals their love, life, hope, and dreams together. Through it all, the emotions explode and flood between them, joining them together more tightly then before. The kiss may not have been the most heated, but the love, desire and passion for one another has never been more clearly felt or conveyed.

This one kiss holds more meaning than all that have preceded it and surely all that would come after it with the possible exception of one, the kiss that will unite them in marriage.

Tony takes the ring out of the box with trembling hands and places it on the finger of the man he is going to marry. As he looks up, the brilliant DiNozzo smile lights his face and the entire room and in that moment, everything that Charlie had said made perfect sense. This was perfect.

Jethro looks down at the ring on his finger and smiles, the one that few rarely get to see. He knows without a doubt that Tony had designed this just for him and the choice of the stones and design is not lost on him. It was the joining of the two of them in every way.

"It's perfect." That is all he can get out before the need to express every emotion that is flowing through him becomes overwhelming. He has never felt so out of control before and he loves it. Tony has opened every closed door that he had locked inside of him, not wanting just a piece of him, but all of him. He knows what a gift that is and does not intend to be without that ever again.

Pulling Tony to him, his lips meet the other man's with a gentle loving passion that he hasn't felt before. He places his hands on either side of the Tony's face insuring that he was not going to move, deepening the kiss as the fire between them ignited.

Maneuvering them slightly, he removes one hand from Tony's face and grabs the blanket off the couch, placing it on the floor in front of the fire he had started earlier to ward off the chill in the house. Ending the kiss and moving slightly apart, he gently removes Tony's suit jacket and lays it on the back of the couch neatly.

Slowly he unbuttons the younger man's shirt, placing a kiss upon each piece of skin as it is revealed. Tony starts to reach for Jethro but he shakes his head and whispers huskily in his ear. "Not yet."

He continues to remove the younger man's clothes slowly, wanting to savor each touch, each piece of skin, and everything about this moment. Kissing a shoulder, he pushes the shirt to the floor and begins a trail of kisses up the strong jaw line of the younger man, once again capturing his lips.

The kiss takes on a life of its own as the love they feel for each other pushes to the forefront of everything else. Their hearts pounding in unison as the love flows through their bodies' intent on marking everything in its path, leaving nothing untouched.

His hands uncharacteristically fumble with Tony's belt as he works toward opening it and reaching the button on his slacks. As he slowly lowers the zipper, his fingers graze the hard cock bulging underneath, straining to get free.

Jethro places his hands on the bare skin of Tony's hips and pushes his pants slowly down until they fall to his ankles. He brings his hand slowly back up his legs, conveying everything he feels through his touch. There is no need for words between them and he knows that he would never be able to find the right ones to express everything that he was feeling.

As his hands trail up Tony's chest, he marvels at the beauty of the naked man before him. An odd word for a man, but Tony is far more than handsome. There is so much more to him than the outer package that the word beautiful is the only one he knew that did him justice. He gently lowers Tony down to the blanket and quickly removes his clothes, joining him.

As he hovers over the younger man, he begins again to mark and touch every piece of skin with his lips, mouth, and tongue, making love to all of him before he ever enters his body.

Tony feels each touch and the emotion that flows through them was clear; love, adoration, devotion and need, and all on such a deeper and truer level than he could have ever imagined. They had always been joined and connected, but this was more than that. As if their breathing is reliant on the other person, that the blood that pumps through their bodies is shared and all he knows is he never wants that to end.

When Jethro slides into Tony's body, the connection between them becomes palpable. They become one in the truest sense of the word. It feels as though they are being bound by invisible threads coming from their bodies and intertwining so tightly that they could never be broken; their hearts, bodies and souls forever a part of the each other.

Their eyes never leave one another as they make love and with every slow thrust, they are taken to a higher place as they give themselves to one another fully. Time ceases to mean anything; there is nothing but the two of them. Neither is ready for it to end as they struggle to hold back their release, until finally without their consent it flows through them.

Pulling gently from Tony's body, Jethro lies propped up on his side next to the man and gently strokes his cheek. As Tony's green eyes once again meet his blue, words were rendered speechless; for reflected in both their eyes is a love that was never ending.


	24. Chapter 24 - Moving Forward

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

Tony looks at the paper again. It is still blank. He doesn't even want to look at the pile in the garbage can; there are a great many stops and starts in there. Such a seemingly small letter means so much to him, he can do this. He needs to do this.

Picking up the pen again, he glares at the paper; it's too white he thinks. Maybe that's why the words won't flow. 'Stop it, you're just making excuses. You can do this, just write what's in your head, the things that you wanted to say but couldn't.' He takes a deep breath and settles himself to write what is in his heart instead.

_Dear Tim,_

_Bet you're surprised to hear from me after the visit at the prison. I would say I'm sorry for my outburst, but I'm not. Those were honest emotions and feelings and nothing that I need to be sorry for. I am however sorry for the way that I handled it._

_I had wanted to be cool and collected, and well that didn't happen. I was pissed; I still am, though it is tapering off a little bit. I can honestly say I can say your name and not want to throttle you. So that's progress, right?_

_But through all this anger towards you, I don't want you to think that you're not still a part of my family. You are. Maybe distant right now, but I do hope that with more time I will be able to cross that hurdle as well. Remember that light at the end of the tunnel I was telling you about? Well I do see a pinpoint, it's not much right now, but there's hope that it will grow._

_There are so many things I wish could have happened. I wish you hadn't changed, I wish that when you did that I had tried harder to slap some sense into you. I could go on, but I am sure you get the idea. But they always say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and neither one of us is dead, so they may have gotten that right._

_The gist of this letter is to let you know that you're not alone. I am still here and hoping for the best. That hope may be a bit bent and tarnished, but as Jethro pointed out that's what a spit shine is for. Don't ask; I did and got a head slap and glare for my efforts. I think what he is saying that with some hard work on both our parts we can get past this._

_I have been told that this is what families do. They fight like cats and dogs and make up. I don't really have a good reference point for a family to look back on, so I am trusting all of them. Abby said I could tell you Hi and that she, with the help of the Sisters, is reaching the forgiveness part. I am sure you can understand that I am not there, but Abby has always walked her own path._

_Got some news I want to share with you, though I may have given a few clues the last time. Jethro and I are a couple, actually we are a bit more than that. We live together and I have asked him to marry me. And amazingly enough, he said yes. I know, shocked the shit out of me too, but he says I am worth it._

_I would like to have the wedding over the holidays with all the lights and color and truthfully neither one of has a great many good memories to fall back on, so it's time we started new ones. If you're surprised I am telling you this, don't be. _

_I want you to know and you will either be pleased and accepting or not. But more than that, if I have hope of forgiveness and getting my little brother back I want to treat you like one. That means sharing parts of my life and I really am excited about this. This would be something I'd tell you when I took you to that bar, what's it called? Well that one on Fifth Street, and have a drink with you._

_That's about it. Job is going really well and I have made a great many changes. Driving some people mad and others wonder why we never did things this way before._

_If you want to write back, go ahead. I think this is a good way to communicate for now. Don't really trust myself in the same room with you yet and I know that you understand._

_Tony_

Tony places it in an envelope and readies it to mail. He has to admit it feels good to write it and he feels just a tiny bit lighter. And considering everything lighter is a good feeling.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Jethro walks into the store where Tony had designed his ring and looks around a bit. He is certain that he wants a matching ring but with a couple of engravings if it is possible. He toyed with the idea of designing one, but honestly Tony had done a damn fine job and he loved it.

He looks down at his ring for the hundredth time that day and is still amazed. If you asked him why, he would never be able to give a direct answer; there were too many for one to fit. Tony had hinted that he'd like to get married during the holidays and he thought that was a good idea.

It will be nice to have memories that are their own and start the partnership off right. That is the other reason he is here, in this store now. He wants to start it off right. He will be the first to admit that in the three marriages following Shannon he phoned in and was in no real way present.

It wasn't intentional, they were just all wrong and it was his fault for not looking deeper. He'd grab the first rings he saw and that was that. A great deal had happened since those events and he was making great strides to prevent any history from repeating itself.

Tony is worth it. He was going to get it right; he has no illusions about it being perfect. They would fight, talk, and make up. He was learning that talking wasn't that difficult with someone who loved you and was interested and equally so when you truly loved them.

So here he is in a specialty jewelry store getting ready to order a ring for his future husband. And he is pretty damn excited about that. He is just about to flag someone down for help when a man comes up to him.

"You must be Leroy Jethro Gibbs; I am Caleb Tryder, a friend of Tony's. He said you may come in here and need some help. Is he correct, or do you have something all picked out?" He extends his hand towards Jethro.

Jethro shakes his hand a bit relieved that he didn't have to hunt anyone down and that the guy knew Tony.

"I have an idea, if that helps. Tony said that he had some matching stones set aside. But I would like to do something a little different."

Caleb nods. "He did set matching stones aside. He was extremely particular about the blue." He looks up and smiles as he meets the other man's blue eyes. "But I can understand why now after meeting you. He wanted them to match." He starts directing Jethro over to a private room. "So what did you want to do differently?"

"I want the same stones, but a few engravings if possible."

"Let's see what we can do. What kind are we talking about?"

"I want the Marine symbol and OSU symbol intertwined somehow together, I don't know how."

Caleb takes out a pencil and starts sketching the two symbols, joining them through the ropes coming from the anchor.

"How about something like this? We can do it on both sides of the ring, or have the Marine symbol on one side with OSU on the other still joined by the rope weaving through the top."

Jethro really looks at the designs and then at Caleb. "This is what I had kind of imagined. What would the anchor's rope look like going over the top of the ring?"

Caleb adds a few details, the rope wrapping around the center diamond and the stones on either side. "Something like this. Fine detail, but noticeable."

Jethro smiles. "That's what I want. The setting essentially stays the same as mine, but I have my own take on his. Thank you."

Seeing the true joy in those eyes Caleb knew exactly what Tony was going on about when he was in the store earlier. "No problem. Definitely my pleasure. When do you need this?"

"Before the holidays, he would like to have the ceremony then."

"We can do that, no problem."

"How much do I need to pay today?"

"Nothing. Tony had purchased the stones and setting in a group. The engraving will be charged only after you approve it. Because it is intricate, it will be $175.00 when the time comes. Is that agreeable?"

"Definitely." Jethro stands and holds out his hand. "I appreciate the help more than you know."

Caleb smiles. "Glad we could help. I'll call when it's done so you can inspect it prior to the stones being set."

"Can't wait to see it. Turned out far better than I had imagined." They say goodbye and Jethro walks back to the car very pleased with the outcome.

Tomorrow night is the dinner party when they will announce their engagement. It was really a brilliant idea on Tony's part. Everyone, especially Abby would want to ask questions and get details. This was simpler.

He has to make one more stop before he can head home. It was a wonderful thought, how a house becomes a home by how the people lived inside of it. Their house was definitely filled with laughter and a great deal of love.

He pulls into the cemetery, grabbing the flowers he had purchased earlier and walks the path he knew by heart. He often stops here to let his girls know how he is or what is going on in his life and before he always felt weighted down. But since Tony, when he visited he felt lighter. He plans on bringing the younger man here with him next time. This time he is going to tell them about him.

Reaching the headstones, he takes out his handkerchief, cleans them both off, and sits down on the ground beside them.

Placing the flowers on both graves, he begins to talk like he always does.

"Hey. Pretty blue sky today Shannon, the kind of day we would have gone on a picnic. Work has been good. Tony has been working on his nightmares and letting go of the things that caused them, a little at a time. He could sure have used one of your hugs Kel."

"He is probably fussing over the letter he wants to write McGee, but if it helps him I am all for it. I wish I could go back and slap some sense into his father, but I can't. Can be here for him though." He looks at the tombstones and smiles. "You would be proud of him Shan; he's starting to get the whole families fight and can still make up thing. We haven't had a blow out yet, but I am sure that we will eventually."

"He's teaching me to talk. Yep, I know scary isn't it? Reminds me of you sometimes, don't get me wrong, there is certainly no confusing the two of you, but he has your spirit and zest for life."

"He would have adored Kel. I know it seems weird to think of us all together, but I don't want to separate you all. He made me see that I could still love you and him. Pretty smart guy. I miss him at work though."

"Dornegat is doing a fine job as my SFA, but Tony was different. Can't complain much though, I am lucky. Even after the whole Mexico stint, he still loves me. And yes, I have accepted that I won't remember it all. Sometimes I think that is a very good thing."

"He asked me to marry him. Can you believe that? It was beautiful, never heard anything like that before." Jethro chuckles. "Yeah, well I didn't mean it that way. But it was so honest and…truly heartfelt. I love him so much. Never thought there would be anybody but you; never thought I deserved a second chance."

"I wish you could meet him. I know he would love both of you. I am gonna bring him next time and anytime he wants to come. I see it being just about every time." Jethro smiles that beautiful open smile. "He has always accepted you both; it was never a contest for him or a need to be on top."

"He simply loved the two of you with me. I think it's fitting that I share you. He'll spoil you both rotten. I can see him hiring a crew to make sure that the ground around you both is kept pristine and you have fresh flowers when we can't come. He's like that."

Placing his fingers to his lips and touching each headstone. "I love you both." Standing and brushing off his pants he smiles, knowing that this too is about to be shared and strangely enough, he feels it is as it should be.


	25. Chapter 25- Introductions

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

Tim read the letter again and smiled. Tony was sharing his life with him and letting him in. It was a start and not one that was going to be wasted. The one thing that he had learned from his own introspection was that he hadn't liked who he had become.

He could lay the blame on Ziva, but that wasn't right either. He had let himself be swayed and had allowed the changes to occur. At any given time, he could have grown a pair, stepped up, and said no, but he didn't.

But learning this about himself would prevent him from ever traveling down the same path again. It was dark and lonely and he never wanted to go that route again. He knew how blessed he was to still have Tony in his life and on his side.

He truly grasped the whole concept of having one's six. It wasn't simply in the field that you looked out for someone, but all the time and in every way. His friend in prison had been talking to him about his own life and his mistakes. He had finally revealed that Tony had put him in there and had really saved him from doing far worse. He had also told him all the stories of what Tony had done for his daughter.

He was so ashamed that he had underestimated, misjudged and had been so blind to who and what the man was really like. He had a great deal to make up for and many apologies that were long overdue. But as Luke had told him, it was what he did with the information that mattered now, not what had been done.

The letter was a small step towards being able to make his own amends and he would most definitely respect any boundaries that Tony set. He was not going to squander this chance and would never take anyone at face value again. He would look deeper and delve further.

He was working on a reply letter, wanting to give congratulations to Tony and Gibbs. Funny how that didn't really surprise him; they had always fit together in a way that defied explanation. There was a bond between them that could be felt and a great many actions on both men's parts made a lot more sense now.

But he was truly happy for them; no two people deserved happiness more.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Jackson got out of the car Tony had sent to pick him up with instructions to go inside and make himself at home. He tried to give the driver some money but the man shook his head and smiled telling him it had all been taken care of. Jackson just smiled and nodded his head as he headed to the house.

The minute that he walked in the door, he could feel the love that filled the house. It seeped through the walls and he smiled as he closed the door. It was a good thing and Leroy deserved it. He was finally not only accepting it, but also reveling in the love he and Tony shared.

Took him long enough, but then maybe it was simply being the right person at the right time. He sure couldn't say that Tony was a replacement redhead! He went to the spare room that Tony had made up for him and noticed a note in his son's scrawl.

_Dad,_

_Coffee just needs to be turned on. We'll head out to dinner after Tony and I get home. Taking him on a detour first to the cemetery. Time for him to meet the girls. Make yourself at home._

_Leroy_

Jackson sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. His boy really was changing and finally opening up. It was more than he ever hoped to imagine. Looking to the ceiling, he whispered.

"Anne, our boy has finally gotten it right. He's taking Tony to meet his girls. They would have loved Tony. You would have loved Tony. I just never thought that this day would actually happen. Tony is a good man and good to and for Leroy. Brought him out of himself and makes life fun for him again. Never thought I would see that."

"I sure wish you were here. You would be so proud of everything Leroy has done. He's a good man Anne. He has done us proud. May have had a few bumpy years, but we found our way back to being family."

He felt the warmth wash over him as he did every time he talked to his late wife. Life was good.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Jethro walked over to Charlie and smiled. "Is he free?"

She chuckled. "Now you should know better than that since you're marrying the man!"

He chuckled. "That I am. Looking forward to it."

"Did you like the ring?"

"Loved it." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Designed my own for him, same stones, just added a bit."

She patted his arm fondly. "That is going to move him you know. He isn't expecting that, not really."

Jethro nodded. "I wasn't expecting to be able to do it either." He smiled at Charlie. "Does he have anything pressing he needs to attend to?"

"No. The man is ahead of himself, right now working the kinks out of a few ideas that he has. You whisking him away?"

Smiling softly before he spoke. "There is someplace special I want to take him and the day is perfect for it. I hoped he wasn't busy, but if he was I would have tried another day."

"Go on and take him away. You both deserve it." She watched as he walked into Tony's office with that same smile on his face. "Tony is in for a real surprise and something tells me that it is going to be special." Charlie whispered as she finished inputting the data Tony had given her.

Tony looked up from the papers he was going over and saw the man he loved smiling softly at him. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

"Have someplace that I want to take you." Jethro looked into the green eyes of the man he loved hoping he could do this right. Tony saw the concern, excitement and a hint of nervousness in the blue eyes he knew so well.

"Well…" He placed the papers back in the file and cleaned up his desk. "It appears I am all yours." Standing up, walking over to the older man, and kissing him gently , he gestured to the door. "Take me away."

Smiling at the younger man's antics Gibbs started toward the door then stopped and turned around placing a sweet kiss on Tony's lips. "Now we can go."

Smiling, hearing Tony's laughter, they left his office. Charlie smiled at the two of them as they walked past her desk.

"Have fun you two. Try not to get arrested."

Tony just smirked. "We'll do our best. I'll see you tomorrow."

They left the Hoover building and walked towards Jethro's car. "We can pick up yours tomorrow."

Tony nodded. "It's fine here. Charlie will let them know. That woman has a way of taking care of everything."

Jethro chuckled. "Yep. She's something else alright."

"So…where we headed?" Tony asked unable to guess.

Jethro took a deep breath. "A special place. There are a couple of people I would like you to meet."

Tony sensing that it was not the time to play twenty questions flashed his bright smile at Jethro. "I look forward to it, I'm all yours."

Reaching over to grab the younger man's hand, "Yes you are."

They drove in contented silence just enjoying being together when they reached the cemetery and Jethro pulled in. It didn't take Tony long to figure out what was going on and a mix of emotions flowed through him. He was overwhelmed by the fact that Jethro was sharing them, touched, amazed, and incredibly moved.

"Jethro." He whispered.

Smiling at the younger man, he opened the car door, "Come on". As they met outside the car, Jethro grabbed Tony's hand and laced their fingers together as they walked along the path. Reaching the graves Jethro stopped and turned towards Tony.

"Tone, this is Shannon and Kelly." He took a deep breath. "I have never brought anyone here or shared them until now. But I want them to be a part of our life, not a secret or hidden. I'm not sure I'm saying this right." Jethro shook his head as he struggled to find the words.

"I loved the two of them so very much and really never figured I would ever have another chance. No one has ever become such a part of me as you. Shannon would have loved you. Your smile, quick wit and the way you care about people."

"Kelly would have had you wound around her pinky so fast you wouldn't have known what hit you. You two would have laughed over movies and books and just driven each other insane. I never wanted them left out of my life and until now, I never thought anyone would understand that they are a part of me. A part that I don't want to let go."

"You see that and embrace it. You open yourself up to the fact that I can love you and them." Jethro looked at Tony, pleading with his eyes for him to understand.

Tony smiled at the graves. "Shannon, Kelly you should know right from the start that I love him. So much that sometimes I feel like we share breaths. I've known about the two of you for years and I never want him to have to let you go. You are as much a part of him as I am."

He sat down on the ground and moved some dead leaves off the area. "I really need to see if we can get some professional help here. Maybe small bit of landscaping. Fresh flowers more often I think as well. Sometimes work makes it hard to get here as often as we'd like." Tony patted the ground beside him.

Jethro sat down smiling as he realized Tony did exactly as he had told Shannon he would.

"See, I told you he would be all about the pruning and landscaping."

Tony looked around. "Do you think they would let me spruce up the area?" The head slap was not unexpected and he laughed. "Did you teach him that Shannon? You couldn't have thought of a better way?"

They sat there laughing and talking and just sharing their lives and as it came time to leave, Tony brought two fingers to his lips and kissed them before touching the headstones. "We'll be back soon" And he whispered conspiratorially. "We'll see about flowers and some sprucing up."

Jethro just shook his head all the while smiling feeling like everything was as it should be and as far as he could see, just this side of perfect.


	26. Chapter 26 - Reconnection

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

Jackson heard the car pull in and called Abby to tell her they were home, smiling as he put the phone away. Regardless of the way his son acted, he knew that this had been an emotion filled day and he and Tony were really going to need a bit of alone time to reconnect.

He knew that if he offered to make other arrangements for himself for the evening, he would have been rebuffed and told there was no need, so being a Gibbs he acted in true Gibbs fashion and did it anyway. It was certainly no hardship spending time with Abby, she had become like a granddaughter to him over the years.

The door opened and the two men walked in laughing with looks of love and devotion clearly written on their faces. It was a sight to behold. For a long time he never believed that Leroy would allow himself to find that complete happiness again and to let love fill the space in his heart. And from all that he knew of Tony, he was concerned that he would never believe that he deserved that total love and devotion. But it appeared that they were simply waiting to discover one another and now that they had, neither would ever let go without a fight. He was thrilled for them both and was touched when Tony had called him to ask him about marrying Leroy.

_***Flashback***_

"_Jackson Gibbs."_

'_Jack, its Tony."_

"_Tony! Good to hear from you son. Everything ok?"_

"_Fine Jack, no worries. I just…well I …I mean…"_

"_Just spit it out son."_

"_IwanttoaskJethrotomarryme."_

_Jack chuckled. "May want to try that a might slower, I missed the message."_

_Tony took a deep breath. "I want to ask Jethro to marry me, and I sorta wanted to-" Tony laughed. "I wanted to ask what you thought, if it was ok. Damn, it sounds so girly when I say it out loud. But you're his dad, his family and I want to do this right. Does that make any sense at all Jack?"_

_Smiling, Jack tried to find the right words to put Tony at ease. He could sense the man's nerves over the phone and knowing him, knew what he was trying to saying without actually saying it, he did raise Jethro after all, and Tony emulated him without realizing it._

"_Tony, it's not girly when you want to do something the right way. You make my boy happy, you make him laugh, and you love him as much as any one person is capable. And I am certain that you would sacrifice your happiness to give him his girls back if it were in your power."_

_A very quiet voice was heard. "I would if I could."_

"_And that is one of the reasons that I will gladly give you my blessing or whatever you want to call it, to marry my son. Because you love him and all that comes with him. You don't want to change him or take away his memories and the love for his girls; in fact you want to share that with him."_

"_He is lucky to have you and I will be damn proud to have you as a legal part of the family. Hell, you already are part of the family Tony; this is simply a piece of paper that states it. When are you thinking of asking Leroy, if I might ask?"_

_Tony sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks Jack, for everything. I am hoping to ask around the holidays. I just want everything perfect."_

"_Nothing is ever perfect son. Just be yourself and don't worry so much. The time will come and you will know it and the words will follow."_

"_I hope so Jack. I hate to cut this short but he just pulled in."_

"_I understand. Keep me posted Tony."_

_***End Flashback***_

Tony, spying Jack went up and hugged the man. "Jack! Good to see you."

Jack returned the hug, "Good to see you too, son".

Jethro watched and smiled. His dad took to Tony before they had even gotten together and welcomed him with open arms and when they had shared the news that they were getting married he had been thrilled. Actually had told them it was about damn time, but the fact was that he was happy for the both of them.

"Leroy, can your old dad get a hug?"

Jethro smirked. "Seem to have your arms full right now."

Tony turned and grinned. "Always room for one more."

Jethro and Jack laughed.

"He's gotta point son. Family group hug." Unable to resist Tony's smile Jethro walked up and joined them. Tony was the first to step back.

"So…what do we want to do for dinner? I can cook or we can go to Mamma Rose's, she always has a table for us."

Jack grinned with a gleam in his eye. "You two do what you want. I am having dinner and a movie with Abby tonight."

Tony looked surprised.

Laughing Jack explained. "You two need some alone time tonight though neither of you would have admitted it or asked. I like spending time with Abby and this works for tonight. Enjoy your time, we can visit tomorrow and get ready for the dinner party."

"Dad-"

"Leroy, I want to do this. Enjoy each other, reconnect, do what comes naturally; I'll be here for a bit." Hearing Abby's car he grinned. "My date is here, Gotta go. Don't wait up."

Tony chuckled. "Have fun Jack."

Jethro smiled a real smile. "Thanks dad."

Winking at the two men, "My pleasure. See you later." He walked out the front door.

Tony and Jethro looked at each other and simultaneously moved to be in one another's arms. There was no need for words; their need for each other was rolling of their bodies in waves. They were both relieved that Jack went out for the evening for it most certainly would have been difficult to hold back what they were both feeling.

Their lips met and the air around them became charged with need, desire and most of all love. Jethro pushed Tony up against the counter wrapping his arms around him drawing him into his body. His lips devoured the younger man's, his tongue mapped every inch of his mouth as he claimed it for his own. Both panting, he propelled them through the house. Never severing their lips, he guided the other man to the bedroom and pushed him down on the bed.

Breaking the kiss to remove Tony's shirt, his mouth began to explore the younger man's chest. He grazed across the pebbled nubs before sucking and nipping them, going from one to the other giving each equal attention.

Deftly using one hand to undo the belt and then the button on Tony's slacks before purposely grazing his cock, he lowered the zipper down slowly, inch by inch. The younger man's hips thrust upward as he hoped for more contact for his much neglected cock and a pained moan escaped his lips.

Jethro trailed kisses down his exposed torso and twirled his tongue in the man's belly button feeling the shudder that flowed through the body below him. He nipped downward through the soft trail of hairs that led to his goal.

Dipping his tongue in the opening of the slacks knowing his lover's lack of underwear, he brushed the soft hairs below as he nipped at the throbbing cock through the opening while it strained to be released.

"Jet." Tony groaned as he grabbed the man's shoulders desperate to hang on and not give in fully to the need.

Grabbing the waistband of the other man's slacks, he pulled them off revealing his prize as Tony's throbbing dick bobbed up and down begging for attention. Jethro pulled the offending pants all the way off and tossed them down on the floor before running his tongue up his shaft from base to tip nearly causing the other man to fall off the bed.

Running his tongue around the ridge of the head, he pressed into the slit and then repeated the action. This time when he was at the head he wrapped his lips around it and sucked.

Tony cried out, "Dear God", nearly cumming right then and there. Proud he held on, he felt he could survive until Jethro slid his lips down the entire length of his cock, swallowing him whole.

"Fuck! Make me cum Jet. I can't hold on. I need to cum." Tony gasped out struggling to breathe as the pleasure coursed through his body.

Jethro began a furious pace of bobbing up and down on the younger man's dick and sucking hard at the head with every upward pass. Grabbing the lube from the bedside table with one hand and popping the lid, he coated his fingers before plunging two of them into Tony's puckered entrance and found his prostate.

That was it. Tony shot ribbons of hot cum down Jethro's throat and the older man swallowed every drop while continuing to bob and suck until the younger man was able to stop trembling. Faster than he could blink Jethro rid himself of his clothes and had his own throbbing and leaking cock lubed.

Before Tony could come down off his high, he plunged into the man in one thrust.

Tony had never felt so full in all the right places. They had always fit together but tonight they seemed more connected; they were in perfect harmony. Wanting more, he thrust against Jethro pushing him in deeper than he would have ever imagined.

Jethro had always loved the feeling of being inside Tony's wet, tight heat reveling in the way his ass squeezed around his dick. It was tight and warm as he began thrusting into Tony's hole. With every thrust, he felt the muscles squeeze around his cock and it felt heavenly. Lowering his body down, he kissed the younger man, trying to convey the depth of the feelings that were coursing through his body. Feelings that were so intense between the two men words were useless.

Their bodies spoke for them, each thrust and moan saying more than any words. The bond between them was strengthening and joined them both together until it was impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

Tony wrapped his long legs around Jethro's hips pulling him closer wanting to feel every inch of his body. As the older man's cock grazed his prostate repeatedly, his own dick responded in kind and was bobbing up and down between them. Jethro leaned further in pulling Tony tightly to his body and with every thrust of his cock, the younger man's was stroked by their chests, the hairs rubbed over his cock causing heady sensations over the highly sensitized flesh.

Breaking the kiss for much needed air, Tony felt his release building. "I'm going to cum again."

"Do it. Cum again for me."

"Jet!" He groaned as it flowed through his body and onto their chests and stomachs.

Jethro feeling Tony's ass muscles clamp down on his cock cried out. "Tone." As his own release flowed through him like molten lava, heating him from within. A few more thrusts and he collapsed upon the man below him. His breathing ragged, his heart pounding.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he rolled off the younger man and stepped into the bathroom for a warm wash cloth to gently clean them both up. Tossing it in the laundry pile, he laid down taking the younger man into his arms and pulled him against his body. A feeling of warmth came over him.

Jethro turned in the man's arms to place a slow and sensuous kiss upon his lips. "Today was so much more than a visit with the girls. I feel like… we became more of one another, that we truly are joined."

"I know what you mean." Tony smiled shyly at the older man. "It's hard to put into words, but I can't begin to tell you what it meant to me Jethro. I love you so much and today was more than I ever expected and something that I always wanted you to share with me. I knew you were a package deal from the very beginning, thank you for sharing them with me."

"No Tony, thank you. Thank you for understanding and knowing that I love them and that doesn't take away from that love I feel for you. That means more to me than you will ever be able to understand. I love you." Pulling Tony closer to his body, "I can't wait to marry you. I wish that we could have had this all sooner and been able to have more time together."

"But I also believe that maybe we weren't ready for all that we have now. That this is our time and that we found, realized and opened ourselves up to it when we were ready for it all. We have many years together and there are many things that I want to do with you."

"A lifetime Jet. Though that is not nearly enough time, I am thankful for all of it."

"A lifetime sounds pretty damn good Tone." Jethro pulled him tighter and kissed the lips that would be his alone 'til the end of time. They snuggled into each other and blissfully fell asleep in each other's arms where they belonged.


	27. Chapter 27 - Divergence

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

Jack looked at the two men as they gulped down their breakfast smirking over his own coffee cup.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Placing down his cup, he continued. "I have noticed a bit of color on your finger Leroy, I may be old, but my eyes are still sharp."

Jethro looked at his father and smiled. "I don't really believe that it's as much of a surprise as you would like me to believe."

Jack chuckled. "Got me there son. Knew Tony here was going to ask you about a month ago. Was pretty sure you were gonna say yes"

Jethro turned and looked over at Tony who was averting his eyes and his face was covered in a slight flush. Reaching his hand over to touch Tony, he asked, "You talked to my dad?"

Tony studiously kept his eyes on his plate completely missing both Jack and Jethro's smiles.

"It's possible that I may have asked for his blessing. I wanted to do this right and …well…I asked Jack." Tony sighed.

"Tone, look at me."

Tony lifted his green eyes to meet Jethro's blue ones.

"Thank you." Seeing the puzzled look on the younger man's face, he explained. "Thank you for wanting to do it right, for including my dad and asking him. Thank you for being you."

Tony smiled shyly. "You're welcome."

Jack looked at his two boys and grinned. "So does everybody know yet?"

"We are planning to have everyone over for dinner and tell them all at once. Give them a chance to see you as well Jack." Tony said after finishing his breakfast. "Figured I'd call them up and see if tomorrow night works for everyone and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan Tony. Got an idea of what kind of food you want to have? Be glad to whip up some of my specialties. Maybe make it buffet style so there are choices for everyone."

Tony thought for a moment. "I like that idea! Be thrilled if you wanted to make some stuff. I'll do some Italian and throw together some salads and whatnot. There's a great Bakery down the road and we can pick up a few different desserts."

Jethro smiled as he watched Tony and his father happily plan the whole dinner. "Tony, what if we ask Ducky if we can get married at his house? It would be both intimate and large enough for our friends."

Both Jack and Tony looked at Jethro and grinned. "That's actually a really good idea. Think Ducky would go for it? I'd hire people to clean and take care of things so he wouldn't have to lift a finger; we could all enjoy the day."

Jethro shrugged. "Won't know till we ask him, but knowing Duck, I imagine he'll be thrilled."

Jack looked at his son. "When you wanting this to take place?"

"Christmas. Maybe the day after as not to interrupt anyone's celebration. Decorations would already be up so we wouldn't have to worry about that. And it will be a great way for us to start with a clean slate."

"Make for some nice memories and pictures. That's only a few weeks away. Let me see if the Jenkins boy can help Jake with the store and I can just stay until then. If that's alright."

"Fine with me Dad. It'd be nice to have the visit and I guarantee you'll be a big help with everything." Jethro smiled at his dad, thinking to himself how much things had changed between them over the years and how much closer they had become. He was very thankful for his acceptance of Tony and the fact that the two men got along.

Tony needed a father figure and Jack was more than thrilled to take him into the fold. Sometimes they got along too well and were thick as thieves. And as far as he was concerned, it was a very good thing.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Ziva sat in her cell, counting the days until she was able to walk from the prison a free woman. Not that it did her a whole lot of good as she was being deported back to Israel to live under her father's thumb. Surely, she would be able to work herself back into his good graces. She was his only child after all.

She still refused to believe that Tony had become that good of a friend with her father. Didn't he see that he was all show and no substance? Hadn't her father always said that you should be able to back your words with actions?

Until Gibbs' unfortunate accident Tony had never shown himself to be more than a jock and certainly not competent enough to be in the top echelon of the FBI. The whole scenario had to be a fluke and nothing more. Ziva began pacing in her cell, her irritation growing. But how was one man able to take her down? Did she miss a clue somewhere?

She found no answers to her questions and they only bred more questions. She knew that she missed nothing as there had been nothing to miss. Dismissing the idea that she had been lacking in her skills, after all that was not possible, she continued to ponder. Her father didn't suffer fools and he was the one who always told her she was destined for great things.

There were nagging worries about the fact that he had not come to visit her and had not attempted to get her out of there. She didn't want to dwell on the possibility that perhaps he didn't see her as the apple of his eye any longer. That thought sent shivers down her spine, after all she was being returned to him in a few years.

Perhaps by that time absence would make the heart grow fonder and he would forgive her for this transgression, though still she could not see what she had done wrong. She was an alpha after all and acted accordingly. It certainly was not her fault if everyone else acted inappropriately.

Her thoughts switched to McGee and she sneered. He played his part admirably. He was so easy to control and play with. He had to be having a much harder time dealing with being in prison. He was not trained to endure such adversities.

She lifted her chin. She could withstand a great deal; torture, deprivations of many kinds and come out the other end stronger because of it. He would crumple to the floor; she was sure of it.

She had been so sure that she could play Tony, make him want her and use him to her advantage. He had surprisingly withstood those advances despite what she had learned about the man. She shook her head, climbing out of that downward spiral knowing there was no need to backtrack. It was time to think of her future.

How she could integrate herself to Mossad once again and become all that she was born to be was where she needed to concentrate all her energies now. To think back to the recent past gained her nothing as she knew that her actions were exemplary. It was time to think to the future she would have back in Israel.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Tim reread the letter Tony had sent him and smiled. It planted in him a seed of hope that he intended to nurture carefully. Hope was all he needed to get through his time in prison, the hope that not all was lost with the man he considered a brother, the woman that he loved, and two men that were full of integrity and the most honest people that he knew.

And Tony and Gibbs were getting married! That was huge! So he took his pen and paper and began to write.

_Dear Tony,_

_I'm glad to hear that the job is going well and that you are rocking the boat and making changes. I have to say that doesn't surprise me. You have always been able to see and think outside the box and I am certain the changes that you're implementing reflect that and that is a very good thing. I can only expect to hear that you have done wonders for the Feebies (sorry I know you're one now, but they really did need some help)._

_I am so excited that you and Gibbs are getting married! That is really great news. The two of you have always had a bond that defied explanation and now the two of you fit together even tighter. You are worth it Tony. He sees who you really are, just as you see past the second 'b' for bastard and see the man underneath. Planning the wedding to happen during the holidays is a wonderful idea. Certainly makes decorating easy and it will be beautiful. Any idea where you want to have the ceremony? Be sure and take lots of pictures as I truly hope someday you will share them with me._

_I have to say that you really don't need to apologize for the way you handled our in person visit. That certainly could not have been easy for you and I can understand the emotions that it dredged up. I don't believe anyone could have been cool and collected._

_You're angry with a damn good reason. It is not misplaced and you will feel that way until you don't anymore. I can't apologize enough for my actions and there really are no words that can fully express how I wish I had taken a different path. _

_Don't think that I am placating you or trying to suck up because I'm not. I screwed up big time and nearly cost two men their lives. It is something that I wish I could go back and change; actually, there is a great deal I wish I could change. But maybe that isn't the point; I mean we all can find things that we handled wrong in our past and wish we could change. I think the greater service is to learn from all of this, find where I lost focus, and never head down that path again._

_And you shouldn't feel that you missed something that could have changed the outcome. Maybe, maybe not, but that is neither here nor there. We can go round and round in the woulda', coulda' and shoulda' arguments and they will gain us nothing._

_I can't tell you what it meant to read that I'm not alone and that there is hope. For that small fact, I am eternally grateful. And despite his skewed analogy, I believe I get what Gibbs means by 'spit shine'. I am certainly willing to put in the hard work and on your timeline. I don't expect it to be easy and I am certain there will be bumps along the way, but I am in it for the long haul._

_And everyone is right; families do fight like cats and dogs. Sarah and I have had some knockdown drag out fights where you certainly would have believed that one of us would kill the other. After all was said and done, we would find our way to apologizing and making up. It's not always easy, but always worth it in the end._

_Tell Abby hello for me if it's not too much trouble. I appreciate her efforts and if the nuns could drop a few prayers my way as I find my way home, I would greatly appreciate it._

_I want to thank you for giving us this chance and for allowing this communication. Means more to be than you could possibly imagine._

_Tim_

Tim readied the letter for the Warden to check, sat back, and smiled. There was a long road ahead, but the first baby steps had been taken, and for that fact alone, he was elated.


	28. Chapter 28 - Revelations

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

**Next chapter is the wedding! **

************NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

Gibbs smiled as he looked around the house. Jack and Tony had been cooking most of the day and last night the three of them had gone out and purchased a tree. Tony was in seventh heaven as it really was the first time that he was feeling a family Christmas. There may have been small celebrations and sparse decorations over the years, but this time it was everything that he was sure that Tony had ever dreamed.

They had spent the evening trimming the tree and adding the garland and various other decorations they had purchased. He was surprised when the overwhelming pain didn't come as he brought down boxes of ornaments that hadn't see daylight since the last Christmas with his girls.

Instead, he felt a renewed desire to give them meaning and managed to share several stories without falling into an abyss of pain. Jack added stories of his own and both men were completely charmed by the genuine desire that Tony had to hear them all. Equally speaking, both men shared glances and knew that their desire to go back and beat the shit out of Senior was also shared.

The house was filled with smells of love, home and the holidays and even he had to admit it was perfect. Watching Jack and Tony, he leaned against the kitchen wall with a smile; they were definitely two peas in a pod.

"Hey you two, anything I can do to help?" Laughing as he saw both men jump.

Tony laughed. "Payback's a bitch Jet. But no, honestly we're just about done and what isn't ready can wait until everyone arrives." He smiled at Jack. "Dad has been great." He added shyly.

Jack winked. "Seems that Tony and I share a love of fine food and cooking. Think it's time he gets your great grandmother's recipes. He can do them justice. Time they were passed down through the family."

Tony smiled that DiNozzo smile. "I'd be honored."

"You're family son and it's time." Jack went over and gave Tony a hug. "Now go clean up a bit before folks start arriving."

Looking down at his clothes Tony chuckled. "Definitely need to do that, I am a bit of a mess." Jethro came up, wrapped his arms around Tony, and whispered. "Damn sexy mess. Go before I decide we can be late to our own dinner", giving Tony a quick kiss and gently smacking his ass as Tony hurried upstairs.

"Thanks Dad. For everything."

"Nothing to thank me for son. He makes you happy, he's a good man, and he's just way too much fun. Glad to share the recipes, he'll not only appreciate them, he'll use them." Jack smiled. "I haven't seen you this happy in way too many years and it makes me feel good."

Jethro smiled. "He gives me more reasons to smile that I ever thought possible. I'm damn lucky he gave me a second chance and I'll make damn sure I never do anything to need a third. I'm no fool, I'm a lucky bastard, and I know it."

Jack chuckled. "That you are son. We best get ready ourselves. People will be knocking at the door soon and I am guessing that they are gonna want to know what this is all about as soon as they walk in."

Jethro smirked. "Abby won't be able to wait."

They started walking towards the stairs. Jethro stopped and looked at his dad.

"Go ahead Dad, you first."

Looking puzzled at Jethro until he saw the faint blush appear, Jack let out a hearty laugh.

"No problem Leroy. I'll go first, wouldn't want you mauling your fiancé before the guests arrive." Jack laughed all the way upstairs as Jethro stood looking mutinously at his father's retreating back.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Jethro looked at the group gathered at their house and smiled as he considered each and every one of them.

Fornell; he was really more like a brother to both he and Tony. Maybe brother was pushing the envelope a bit with him, but to Tony, definitely. He was thankful Tobias was looking out for the younger man when he certainly wasn't. He'd never forget that.

Jimmy; the man had really come into his own since his relationship with Tobias. He seemed far more self-confident and assured. Again, a person who was there for Tony when he wasn't; another person he was grateful to for holding Tony together.

Abby; he loved her like a daughter. She was the one who began thawing his heart. It was hard to keep walls up around Abby. She had the excitement of a child combined with the love of knowledge; she wanted to solve every mystery. She would give you the shirt off her back if you needed it. He was damn proud to know her.

Ducky; the man had a story for every occasion and if you took the time to listen, they were interesting. He wasn't afraid to put him in his place and protect Tony. He exuded a quiet power that clearly showed he protected those he loved without question. He was one of his oldest friends and he simply couldn't imagine his life without him.

Dornegat; he was new to the family, but a vital part that had joined them seamlessly. He showed his strength and true colors in an adverse situation and Tony had taken him under his wing. Jethro was sure that Tony would find a way to make the man's life be everything that he wanted for saving him. Tony would never let him forget how important that action was and Dornegat was determined never to let Tony down.

Jack; he and his dad had come a long way, the hard way, but maybe for the two of them, the better way. He looked at Jack now with understanding that every lesson he tried to teach him and every word spoken meant something. The man may not have realized it, but that was where he learned the importance of words. Just because he used his sparingly didn't mean he was unaware of their significance.

Then his eyes fell on Tony; his Tony. He would be hard pressed to imagine not spending his life with the man. They fit together better than puzzle pieces, because they were bound tighter; they wouldn't come a part. He could see love for him through every pore of Tony's skin and honestly, he wasn't always sure he deserved it. But whether or not that deep and abiding love was justified, he sure as hell wasn't going to give it up.

Tony's eyes met his as if he had known what he was thinking. They held his gaze and a wealth of emotion passed through him. Tony thought he was worth it. Every second of every day, the man thought he was worth giving his love to and suddenly Jethro realized it didn't matter if he himself thought he was worth it, because if Tony knew he was worth it, then he was.

They made their way towards each other across the room as if drawn together by some unseen force. As they met, Tony gently ran his finger down Jethro's cheek as he mouthed the words "I love you". Jethro knew no truer words had been spoken.

He smiled as he whispered, "I love you more." Tony gave him the brilliant DiNozzo smile that he loved. Unaware that the room was also smiling and watching their interaction, Jethro brought his lips to meet Tony's in a gentle kiss, conveying everything that he couldn't but wanted to say.

And though Tony could find the words, he answered through his kiss so that Jethro could feel it. The kiss was brief and simple in appearance, but said so much and by the look of wonder on their faces, they both understood the message.

Realizing they were being watched, they turned to look at the group. Jethro smiled and announced. "Tony asked me to marry him and I said yes." The simple announcement was so Jethro. The group laughed before Abby squealed in delight and congratulations could be heard all around.

Abby grabbed them both in a hug. "It's about time. When? Where can we have a bachelor party? Can I help plan the wedding? There are things we need to do. I am so excited-"Jethro placed his fingers over her lips.

"Abs, breathe. I'm sure you can help, don't really need a bachelor's party and where…well that depends." He looked at Ducky who was smiling at the scene.

"Duck… Tony and I were hoping that maybe you would let us get married at your house?"

Ducky smiled broadly. "Well gentlemen I can think of nothing that I would enjoy more. I would certainly be honored." He glanced at Tony. "Mother would have gotten a kick out of her Italian gigolo-furniture mover getting married in her home".

Tony chuckled. "I still remember her chasing me around the house. She was an amazing woman Ducky. And we don't want you to feel that you need to do anything, Jet and I will take care of everything. It's going to be a small affair, only people who matter most."

Ducky nodded. "The house is decorated for the holidays as Mother always did; I wanted to carry on that tradition. But please allow us to help in some small way. You two are important to us and we want to share in the moment with you, not just be bystanders. I am sure I speak for everyone in the room that we are family, so let us help."

Tony, so touched by Ducky's words could only nod. Jethro took his hand and spoke for the two of them. "Ok Duck, we can do that. You're right we are family. Still want it simple, but it would mean the world to us for all of you to be a part."

Tobias nodded. "Good. I want to help Tonio and I know Emily will have ideas." Tobias snickered. "I promise to keep her away from a princess theme."

Tony groaned. "And Hello-Kitty TC. I love her, but I am not wearing a Hello-Kitty boutonniere."

Jimmy tried to hide a grin. "Maybe movie themed."

Tony laughed and patted the man on his back. "Nope. This is our day, the two of us. I just want simple, great food, good music, and Jet beside me. The holiday decorations are enough and that leaves colors wide open."

Dornegat snickered. "So you have thought about this Tony?"

Tony blushed. "Yep, ever since I designed the ring."

Abby grabbed Gibbs hand. "The ring! I never noticed. Oh my God! Tony, you designed this? The colors are perfect."

Tony smiled. "Knew what I wanted Abs, what I wanted it to mean and say. The most trouble was finding the stones that were the right color."

Everyone looked at the ring on Jethro's hand as Abby held it and smiled to themselves at the look on the silver haired man's face.

Tobias looked at Jethro. "Perfect match."

Jethro nodded. "That he is Tobias."


	29. Chapter 29 - Finally

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

_Dear Tim,_

_Abby is driving us both insane with wedding plans. For something that was supposed to be simple, it feels like we are planning the invasion at Normandy. But she means well, so we sigh and nod. Did I tell you we are holding it at Ducky's? We went over to see if we needed to do anything and it looked beautiful._

_We will be taking pictures so you will be able to see what it looks like. It is a beautiful house. And the colors of the holidays look like they always belonged there. I will admit that I actually miss Mrs. Mallard (I'll deny it if you say anything), but she was a charming woman who must have been a pistol in her day. After all, look at Ducky._

_Abby said she was going to write you, I know that she hasn't yet because of everything going on, but I wanted to give you a heads up. _

_I like that you and I are writing. I'll be honest, I miss you. Still feeling angry, but I will say that it has lessened some more in its intensity._

_Guess what? I worked on the boat and I managed to keep all my fingers. I even kinda enjoyed it. Oh, I forgot to tell you that I talked him into building another boat. One that I am determined to have him show me how to get it out of the basement, he may swear me to secrecy (there may be an oath in blood involved) so I won't be able to tell you how. I guess I reversed the order of this news, but hey, you went to MIT, you'll figure it out!_

_Work is still going really well, though I do miss having Jethro's six at work, I loathe admitting I like being FBI. I have been torturing Slacks lately. Hey, not my fault, he forgot to turn in some expense reports and I may or may not have held up payment until he did. You know the rules and process and all that._

_Well I need to get this in the mail; Abby will be here shortly determined to get me to tell her where I am taking Jethro on a honeymoon. My lips are sealed. I am still amazed that I was able to get him to take two weeks off. And I'll have you know that it didn't take that much persuasion._

_I'll send some pictures through the Warden when I can. Take care Tim. And I do look forward to hearing from you soon._

_Tony_

Tim was still laughing after he had read the letter for the tenth time. It was so full of excitement that he could feel it through every word. And as excited as he was for Tony and Gibbs, he was thrilled that Tony was sharing even more. That meant the world. The Warden had made a point when he gave him the letter to inform him that he was assured there would be pictures soon.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony stirred from his sleep as he felt the arms around him tighten and pull him tightly against the hard body holding him. Smiling, he snuggled into the touch. Finally, the day was here; they were getting married today. All the planning, running around and trying to keep Abby from overdosing on Caf-Pow was done.

He had them both packed, ready to leave on the honeymoon so they didn't have to waste any time. He was still a little surprised that Jethro had agreed to a two week honeymoon; that in and of itself spoke volumes.

Of course, Jethro had taught him long ago that words were not always necessary. And though he also spoke the words, his actions shouted them. There was never a doubt how Jethro felt or how deeply. They had come a long way since the Mexico debacle and he was thankful that he gave him a second chance.

Tony glanced at the clock and sighed. No snuggling back with Jet, it was time to get up, that however didn't mean he couldn't wake the man up in his own way.

Gently turning in the man's arms, he smiled at the peaceful look on the older man's face before he began to place soft gentle kisses on the broad chest. He gently traveled down his body, his eyes on the prize that was rising up begging for attention.

Tony continued down the firm abs, nuzzling the cover of coarse silver curls leaving kisses all along the journey as he followed the trail to the nest of soft hairs surrounding the now erect cock begging for attention.

Burying his nose in the curls, he inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the man, the scent that he craved and of which would never get enough. Unable to resist any longer he ran his tongue up the long hard shaft, swirling it around the ridge of the head before he wrapped his lips around it and tasted the pre-cum that was pooling in the slit.

He moaned when the flavor touched his tongue and wanting more he pressed his tongue into the slit gathering every drop. Jethro started to wake as he was inundated with the sensations that were wreaking havoc on his body. Moaning as Tony impaled himself on his cock, his hand reached down to run his fingers through the younger man's hair.

"Jesus, Tone!" He gasped. "Are you trying to kill me?"

The only response he received was an increase in suction around his dick. And unable to form a coherent thought after that, he let go and reveled in the exquisite torture that Tony was causing. Torn between wanting to hang on and make it last or giving into his need for release, his body decided for him as he shot his cum down the younger man's throat.

He tried to catch his breath as Tony continued to run his tongue over his sensitized flesh before climbing back up his body to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

"Good morning handsome. Are you married?"

Jethro smiled. "Not yet, but I will be in a few hours."

"Yes you will." Tony's eyes filled with excitement, love, and pure joy.

"One hell of a way to wake me up Tone. Now it's my turn." Jethro smirked before he noticed the younger man shaking his head, smiling that brilliant DiNozzo smile.

"Not until we're married. I want to wait."

Jethro raised his eyebrow as he looked down at the very impressive erection. "You sure about that?"

Giving the man a gentle and loving kiss, he whispered "I'm very sure Jet."

Grabbing the older man's hand, "Come on, let's shower, and go down to breakfast".

Jethro looked at him in shock. "And you expect me to keep my hands off you in the shower."

"I do."

Shaking his head as he walked to the bathroom, "Glad to see that you remembered your line".

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony and Jethro arrived at Ducky's house to find everyone else was already there. It wasn't that surprising considering the guest list was small, only close friends and family. It was what they both wanted, to have only the people that meant something to them attend.

Charlie came out of the house smiling. "Ok you two. Time for you to get to your prospective corners and get ready. No hanky panky."

"Man…you're tough." Tony teased.

She winked at the men. "So I've heard. Jethro, I picked up your ring and gave it to Jack."

"Thank you. I appreciate your doing that." He pulled off his ring that Tony had placed on his finger and reluctantly handed it to the woman to give to Tobias. It was the first time it had left his finger since it had been placed there and he already felt the loss.

Tony seeing the longing on his soon to be husband's face whispered in his ear. "It's only for a little bit, and then it will be right back where it belongs. We'll be married and I'll have your ring on my finger."

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

Charlie smiled at him. "Jethro you head up to the third bedroom on the left and Tony, you're down here in the study. Tobias is waiting for you and Jack is waiting for Jethro. I was instructed by Ducky that neither of you needed to worry about anything but getting dressed. Everything else is on track. Jack has taken care of the food and beverage; Abby, the cake and tables, Emily has the favors under control, and Ducky has the rest. I made sure the minister arrived."

Tony looked at Charlie. "Favors?"

She laughed. "Yes, favors. But no worries, Jimmy made sure that there were no tiaras or Hello Kitty."

"Ok." He started to lean in for a kiss before heading off to get ready and found Charlie smirking between them.

"Nope. Save those lips for the ceremonious kiss. Now get going."

Tony could be heard mumbling as he headed to the study. "Can't even give my own damn fiancé a kiss."

Charlie turned to Jethro and raised her eyebrow. "Get upstairs Marine, you ain't getting by me."

Trying to glare at the woman proved futile as she just snickered and herded him up the stairs.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Jack chuckled as he saw the look on his son's face when he walked in the bedroom. "Charlie stop you from groping that fiancé of yours?"

Jethro turned the glare on his father.

"She did." Jack shook his head. "You'll get your chance in a bit, Leroy. Your tux is hanging on the door. Not sure what else a best man is supposed to do since neither of you wanted a bachelor party." Smiling, he remembered when his son asked him to be his best man.

_***Flashback***_

_They had finished with dinner and Jethro found a moment with his dad and nervously approached him._

"_Dad, I want to ask you something."_

"_Sure son. Do you want to sit down?" Jack looked at his son with concern._

"_No." He took a deep breath before he continued. "For too long we didn't talk and I did my damnedest to pretend that I didn't need a father. That was my mistake and I was wrong. These past few years we have come a long way."_

"_You're more than just my Dad - you're my friend. I will be forever grateful for the case that brought me home and gave us a chance to get it right. __Then you met Tony, you made him feel welcome - like he was part of our family even before we got together. He deserves that acceptance and unconditional love and it means a lot to me that I never had to ask for that from you."_

"_I really have thought about this since Tony asked me to marry him and there is no one I can imagine being my best man besides you. Will you be my best man?"_

_Jack looked at his only son and was moved more than he could say. He could not stop the tears that flowed down his cheek if he tried. "I'd be honored Leroy. I can't think of anything that would make me prouder than standing by my son as he marries the man whose love brought him back to life."_

_Jethro smiled that crooked smile that lit up his whole face. "Thanks Dad." _

_***End Flashback***_

Jethro stepped out of the bathroom dressed in his black tux with the crisp white shirt sans tie.

"What do you think?"

"I think you get your good looks from me." Jack chuckled.

Grinning Jethro looked in the mirror. "Damn."

"What?"

"I owe Tony twenty bucks."

"What for?"

"He bet that I wouldn't be able to feel the difference between my old and new tux, that they would look and feel the same."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "You should have known better than to bet against the boy."

"True."

"You ready son?"

"More than ready."

"Then let's get moving."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tobias was waiting outside the study door laughing. "Come on Tonio; get your ass in gear."

Tony glared.

"Not going to work on me and you know that. You wanted me as your best man, so here I am." Tobias grinned. "I get free reign to be a pain in your ass."

_***Flashback***_

"_TC, I have a question for you."_

"_What Tonio?"_

"_You have been through a lot with me and are someone that I know is on my side. You definitely kept me from going insane in the past and have had my back through everything. I really want you to be my best man."_

"_Wow. Are you sure Tonio? I am a pain in your ass."_

"_Yes you are. And you are also the man I trust the most outside of Jethro; the one I know will always give it to me straight and never hold back. And the one I want standing at my side when I marry the man that I want to spend my life with."_

_Tobias looked at Tony and grinned. "Quite an honor Tonio. I would be proud to be your best man."_

_Tony smiled. "Thanks TC."_

"_Ok. Enough of the mushy shit, let's go join the gang and drink to yours and Jethro's happiness."_

_**End Flashback**_

"You do that quite well TC." Tony smiled as he grabbed the bag with his tux.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ducky looked over the parlor that had been transformed into an elegant wedding venue. Chairs had been rented and set up, the food was ready in the formal dining room, and the cake was set up. Everything was perfect for his two closest friends; his family. Honored beyond belief that they wanted him to perform the ceremony, he took the necessary steps that allowed him to do just that as quickly as possible.

Everything was ready just awaiting the two men.

"Ducky, are they ready?" Abby was practically jumping out of her skin with excitement.

Smiling indulgently at the young woman, "Almost Abigail. Is Emily ready?"

Abby grinned. "She is excited and ready to go." Hearing a noise, they looked over and saw Jackson and Tobias walk in.

"The boys are ready." Jack grinned.

Abby grinned, looked over at Dornegat, and nodded as he cued the music. Everyone took their places. As soon as Jack and Tobias were stationed on either side of Ducky, Abby and Emily started to walk down the aisle together to the strains of Etta James singing "At Last".

Reaching the front row of chairs, they stood at the two reserved for them and turned to the doorway awaiting the appearance of the two men.

The music filled the room that was beautifully decorated for the holidays making it the perfect back drop for the wedding. The photographer was taking pictures constantly determined to capture every moment. The excitement and love that filled the room was palpable.

All eyes turned to the door as the two men appeared. They were both dressed in black tuxes, foregoing their ties. There was no denying that both men looked amazing. They looked at one another and walked down the aisle together stopping in front of Ducky, Tobias, and Jackson.

Ducky smiled as he leaned down to whisper to the two men. "I don't believe that we needed the lights gentlemen, for I dare say the smiles on your faces clearly outshine them." Straightening up, he addressed the guests.

"We are gathered here to unite these two men in marriage and they wanted not only to share that with all of you here but to include you in that union. The support that you all have shown them through the course of their relationship is something that they wish for you to continue."

"To be their ears when they need to vent, their eyes when they can't see and their porch light when they are lost. Anthony and Jethro are under no illusions that there will be no arguments and that they will never speak in anger, so they count on you, their friends and family, to head slap them both if it gets out of hand."

"Is this a responsibility that you as friends and family are willing to accept?"

An enthusiastic chorus of "Yes" was clearly heard.

Ducky smiled. "As I expected gentlemen, a room full of people that will be happy to keep you both in line." He addressed the room again. "Instead of the traditional vows, Anthony and Jethro opted to share the ones written from their hearts. Anthony, please speak your vows to Jethro."

Tony took a deep breath. "Ten plus years ago I tackled a "dirtbag" to the ground and was met by the bluest eyes I had ever seen. And in the next breath, I wished that you were innocent. It started there. You brought be back to NCIS and gave me something I had never felt before, a place to belong, a home. You made me want to be a better man, a man that you would be proud of. We had our ups and downs and both did a lot of stupid things, but through it all we still had each other's six. I can't pinpoint the moment that I knew you were more than my best friend and boss, because it happened so naturally."

"I had no idea what to do with those feelings, you were Gibbs. Every time I looked in your eyes, I was afraid that you would see inside me but was also afraid that you wouldn't. But then I was granted a chance, a chance I was afraid to take, yet was petrified of the emptiness that I would feel if I didn't try. I am not whole without you Jet. You bring out the best in me, and you fill me with more love than I ever expected. I can't imagine not being beside you, sharing our lives, our laughter, and our love."

"I love you even when that second 'b' rears its ugly head. Every day I love you more than the day before. Thank you for saying yes to marrying me. I love you more than I can say and I will make sure that you know that for the rest of our lives and beyond."

Ducky spoke, his voice full of emotion. "Jethro, speak your vows to Anthony."

Taking a deep breath, he struggled to find his voice being so moved by Tony's words. "Thought I was living. You showed me I merely existed. Thought I was breathing until you showed me I was only taking shallow breaths. Thought my heart was shattered never to be made whole again until you quietly put it back together and I thought I'd never love again until you showed me it was possible. With you, everything is possible again."

"You stood by me when I pushed you away; you had my six when I didn't ask and you gave me a second chance that I am sure I didn't deserve. I will be forever grateful for that gift, because I received something that means more to me than I can ever put into words."

"I look in your eyes and all I see is a love so vast I don't know that I will ever know the true depth of it. And I can only hope when you look in mine you see that my love for you is never ending, rooted there never to be moved and growing more with every breath that I take."

"I can't imagine my life without you in it and I promise you that I will never let you go. I live, breathe and love because of you."

The two men were lost in each other's eyes and words and there was not one person among the group who wasn't moved by the words that were spoken. The words were tangible and wove around them binding them together.

Regaining his composure, Ducky looked at the men. "Jethro and Anthony do you have the rings?" Tobias and Jack stepped forward handing the rings over.

Continuing Ducky smiled, "Jethro and Anthony have asked that the ring exchange be done at the same time, solidifying their joining as one as they take this step together. Please take one another's hands and place the ring on the ring finger and repeat after me."

Tony and Jethro cross their hands so that they could slide the rings on one another's fingers at the same time.

"Do you Anthony and Jethro take one another to be joined in marriage, to stand by one another in sickness and in health, to cherish each other and to love one another till parted by death?"

"I do." They both stated.

"Then by the powers given to me by the state of Maryland, I now proudly pronounce you as husband and husband. You may now kiss your spouse."

Their lips met in their first kiss as a married couple, and made all the kisses that preceded this one pale in comparison. Not because it exhibited fiery heat or lust, but simply because it was a true and physical binding of their words and commitment; they were joined together in every way possible. This was the true meaning of 'sealed with a kiss'.


	30. Chapter 30 - Celebration

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

**Just two more chapters to go...hard to believe. I can't thank you all enough for going on this journey with me.**

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

Gibbs dragged Tony over to a dark corner to have a brief moment with him before they went into the reception. He pushed the man against the wall and covered his lips with his own before the younger man had a chance to react.

Finally needing to breathe, Jethro released the man, holding him close against him, still gasping for breath as he whispered against his new husband's lips. "Our first kiss wasn't quite long enough for my taste."

Green eyes sparked while gazing into blue. "I have to agree. Better kiss me again."

Willing to comply gladly with that request, Jethro once again captured Tony's mouth and slowly claimed the younger man's lips, running his tongue along the bottom lip. Eagerly accepting the intrusion, their tongues danced in harmony as the realization that they were finally married over took them.

Tony pulled away first and they rested their foreheads together as they tried to relax their bodies before joining in their reception.

"Guess we better get in there soon before they send a search party." Tony sighed.

Chuckling as he pulled Tony closer. "Just for a little longer Tone, then we are off for two weeks."

A lecherous smile appeared on the younger man's face as he thought about that fact. Shaking his head Jethro grabbed his hand and led him into the reception area while he prepared mentally for the surprise he had planned.

Walking through the door, they were met with cheers, clapping and whistles from their friends and family. Everyone was smiling; Vance, Jackie and their children, Jackson, Ducky, Abby, Jimmy, Tobias, a very excited Emily, several frat brothers, Charlie and a few more close friends that were able to make the journey. They were all there sharing in the day that meant so much to these two men.

Giving a slight nod Abby cued the DJ who smiled as he started the song that Jethro wanted played. Tony recognized immediately Frank Sinatra's version of "All The Way" and turned to smile at Jethro ready to comment about what great taste the DJ had until he saw his husband.

Jethro's blue eyes sparkled with love and joy as he held out his hand to Tony. "Ready for our first dance?"

Tony could only nod as Jethro took his hand and led him towards the center of the room. He didn't expect a dance from his husband and he had no words for what this simple action meant to him. As he stopped, Jethro pulled the younger man to his body wrapping one hand around his waist and brought their entwined hands to his chest.

For the first time he felt complete, as if he were exactly where he should be and sighed in total contentment. Tony whispered, "Thank you.

Jethro smiled pulling Tony tighter to him. "I wanted to surprise you." Feeling Tony shake his head, he pulled back slightly with a questioning look.

He smiled as he pulled the older man back against him. "Not for the dance Jet, though I love it, but for not –", pausing as he tried to find the right words, "For not truly giving up on me when you did remember, for believing that we were worth fighting for and for making me believe in that again."

"Then I need to thank you for giving us that second chance despite how I screwed up originally."

Chuckling slightly, he placed a tender loving kiss on the lips of the man he loved more than the air he breathed. "We're here, where we belong - together. Nothing better than that."

As the music faded away Jethro let his breath ghost over Tony's ear as he asked in a husky whisper. "So where are we headed tonight?"

Tony stifled a moan as a tremor flowed through his body. Taking a deep breath to regain his composure he raised his eyebrow. "Nice try of husband of mine, but I'm not telling", then he kissed the tip of his nose and chuckled.

"Damn."

"Uncle Tonio! Uncle Jethro!" Emily called out barely able to hold in her excitement anymore. Separating, they both turned smiling at the enthusiasm that was evident all over her face.

"What Princess Em?" Seeing that she was practically bouncing in her own skin, Tony held out his arms and needing no other invitation, she ran leaping into them.

Placing her small hands on Tony's face ensuring she had his full attention, "You have got to see what I did for your gift things. Daddy let me pick out whatever I wanted and Jimmy helped me find all kinds of stuff. Sometimes I had to describe what I wanted and he helped me look and showed me things. But you both have to see." Letting go of Tony she leaned over to grab Jethro's face to make sure he was getting all this.

"And I saw stuff that looked like you and it was so cool. And when I added more to my wish list Daddy said it was still ok since Uncle Tonio was only getting married once. And don't worry that you were married to my mommy before Uncle Jethro 'cause that just means you know our family. But come see please."

"Well, lead the way you two and show us." Jethro winked at Emily.

Bouncing up and down in Tony's arms, they made their way to the guests and tables that were set up and found their seats.

"Place cards?" Tony asked surprised.

Emily sighed deeply. "Duh. Every wedding has them, I know I looked it up…well Jimmy looked it up for me, but wedding tables have name place thingies."

Smiling Tony kissed her cheek. "That they do. And you picked out some cool ones. We'll be able to use these."

She nodded beaming excitedly. "Daddy said those are wine bottle stoppers." Pointing to the other items, she giggled. "See."

Both men looked at the table noticing this time what she was showing them and Tony seeing what she chose to hold everything, laughed. "Where did you find one that big Em?"

"That was the hardest one of all. Mommy found them." She smiled brightly.

Jethro looked at the oversize coffee mug and pulled things out as Tony watched and laughed at how truly perfect everything was. Jethro could only shake his head in amazement as he pulled out the pizza slicer, chrome pasta server, burlap bag of coffee beans, martini shaker, anchor shaped bottle opener and the bar tool keychain.

"You did a wonderful job Emily; this is very much Tony and I." Leaning over he kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

Blushing shyly, "The key chain tool helps everyone remember to obey rule 9 Uncle Jethro."

He picked it up and pulled out the different parts to it and sure enough, there was a small knife.

"And I appreciate that."

Tony hugged her. "It's perfect Em, great job. Now Uncle Jethro can't tell me I forgot my knife anymore. Thank you."

Brightly smiling at her dad and Jimmy, "I knew they would like it!"

Abby clapped her hands. "OK, everyone find your seats. Dinner is ready to be served."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS**

The next few hours flew by as they enjoyed great food and even better friends. Jethro loved the dinner; it was hard not to with steak and shrimp scampi on the menu. Everything was truly a mix of the two of them and he couldn't have been happier.

The room was full of their friends who shared in their happiness and that was all that mattered. Tony looked around smiling as he watched the interactions between everyone. Laughter and love filled the room and made it all more poignant that they chose to take their vows in the home of one of their dearest friends. It was perfect and very much indicative of the two of them.

Abby left the room for a moment coming back in with their wedding cake and stood before the two men smiling. The cake itself was a work of art that again clearly reflected the true essence of the couple.

It was three layers; the bottom layer was vanilla and done in Marine Corp colors of scarlet with a gold edge, the outside of cakes showing the emblem interspersed evenly. The second layer was chocolate and depicted Ohio State's colors of scarlet with grey edging and as with the Marine Corp emblem, the OSU emblem was emblazoned on the side. The top layer was a sour cream pound cake done in navy blue with two NCIS badge replicas as the cake topper.

Smiling Abby looked at them. "Go to it."

Both men stood and at the same time pulled their knives from their pockets to slice a piece of cake. Placing them on a plate, they winked at one another before taking a bite.

"Awesome!" Abby squealed.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Finally, it was time for them to leave and though they had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, they were ready to be alone. They made the rounds and said their goodbyes to everyone, thanking them for everything. Surreptitiously Tony left thank you cards that contained gift certificates for dinners, spa treatments or a toy store respectively, handing them to Emily having already entrusted her with the task of handing them out.

Tony led Jethro out the front door to an SUV. Seeing the puzzled look on the man's face, he chuckled. "Just get in, I'm not telling you anything yet."

Trying to glare but being wholly unsuccessful, Jethro climbed in the truck and noticed that it was full of bags and boxes that were covered. He reached behind the seat to lift up a cover and see what was under it.

"Seriously Jet?"

Jumping, the older man turned and looked sheepishly at Tony. "Come on. A hint or something?"

Tony grinned at the uncharacteristic impatience of the other man and chuckled. "We'll be there in less than two hours." Leaning forward he took the man's lips in a sensuous kiss. "I promise that you will love it."

Jethro sighed as he sat back and buckled up, "Fine."

Tony just laughed as he started driving away.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

They drove in companionable silence along the US 340 South holding hands and enjoying the view. True to his word, Tony pulled up to a very private cabin nestled in the high point of the Shenandoah Valley surrounded by a beautiful manmade lake.

Jethro looked at Tony, the expression on his face went from puzzled to surprised and then back to loving. "A cabin by the lake?"

Tony smirked. "Yep."

"Didn't we just watch a movie called that? Had that actor Michael Weatherman in it right?" Jethro teased his blue eyes twinkling.

Tony laughed. "Yes; we did watch that movie, though the actor's name is Michael Weatherly not Weatherman." Swatting his husband's ass.

"But that's not where I came up with the idea. I wanted us to have privacy and just be. Just you and me. There's a Jacuzzi, a kitchen, TV, movies and a fireplace. This is exactly what I wanted. To be with you and you alone. Someday we'll take vacations to all kinds of places where there are other people and sights to see. But right now and for the next two weeks the only thing I want to see is you, preferably without clothes."

Cupping the younger man's neck, he crashed their lips together in a heated kiss full of need, desire, and love. Finally coming up for a much needed breath Jethro still held Tony close as spoke his next words a hairsbreadth away from the lips he craved more of. "We really need to get unloaded and in the cabin, before I decide that our first time as a married couple needs to be in this SUV."

Tony moaned at the words and the feeling of Jethro's breath on his lips. Nodding and pulling away, he hurried to unload everything in record time. Quickly both men removed their jackets and Tony began putting the perishables away while Jethro lit a fire in the fire place before placing their luggage in the bedroom. Tony made sure that they had something ready to eat and drink later. He had to remember to thank Tobias and Jimmy again for helping him prepare everything.

Tony was suddenly nervous when he realized everything the moment that he dreamed about had arrived. Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants and taking a deep breath, he turned and found himself gazing into the bluest eyes he had ever seen and suddenly everything was all right.

Taking the few steps to stand in front of the man, he found that he was unable to put any words to everything that he felt. This was unlike anything he had imagined and he felt different. It wasn't that they had never made love before, in fact every time that they had sex it was an incredible sharing of themselves; whether it was fast and dirty or slow and full of sensuous torture.

But tonight there was an undercurrent of electricity in the air between them; this was the two of them joining in the truest sense possible. They had taken vows to love one another in front of their friends and family and had spoken from their hearts. This was far more than making love; this was an almost spiritual joining of their hearts, bodies, and souls.

As if reading Tony's every thought, Jethro closed the few inches between them pulling the younger man against his body and slowly brought their lips together as the current of need flowed between them. His tongue ran slowly along Tony's bottom lip before it entered his mouth and started caressing the other man's tongue.

Tony wanted to feel every inch of him against his body; to be able to touch every inch of skin. He began to unbutton Jethro's shirt desperate to feel the heated skin beneath his fingers.

Need overriding everything else Tony grabbed the middle of the shirt ripping it open scattering buttons across the room. His want momentarily sated, he ran his hands across the older man's firm chest feeling the muscles twitch beneath his fingers. Instantly he wanted more and wrenched his mouth away from Jethro's and ravaged his neck not caring about anything but claiming his husband. That thought sent an electric shock through his body causing his cock to beg for release from the confines of his clothes.

Jethro growled as Tony pressed their bodies together feeling the need radiating off the younger man. Knowing the point of no return was fast upon them, he struggled to find the words for what he wanted.

"Tony..." He gasped out. "Living room…in front of the fire…" He was trying to gain a small semblance of sanity while his world was spinning blissfully out of control. "I want you."

Tony growled. "I want you too." His hand reached for the older man's belt.

"No…" Jethro labored to get his words out. "I want you to make love to me Tony; I want to belong to you as you belong to me."

The words finally registered with the younger man's and stopped him dead in his tracks. "Jet…"

Jethro took the man's face in his hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I want you to make love to me. I want that more than I would have ever imagined. I want you to possess me as I have possessed you, to love me as I have loved you and claim me as I have claimed you."

The look that settled on Tony's face was beautiful as he fully understood what was truly being offered; Jethro was giving his all, everything, holding nothing back. That was the greatest gift that Tony could have ever imagined.

Taking a deep breath as he breathlessly spoke, "Then let's go into the living room in front of the fire-" he lovingly stroked Jethro's face, "-so I can make love to my husband". Taking the older man by the hand, he led them to the living room.

Maneuvering them slightly, Tony found a blanket on the couch and placed it in front of the fire. Looking at the man before him who was his everything, he leaned in to kiss him wanting to convey things that he could not vocalize.

Lifting his hands to push the older man's shirt off his body slowly, he placed tender kisses on every piece of exposed skin savoring the taste, the texture, and memorizing every tremor he caused, making sure that he didn't miss an inch. Letting his lips travel up his jaw line, he captured the waiting lips that were silently calling out for more.

The kiss took on a life of its own as the love they felt for each other pushed to the forefront of everything else. Their hearts pounded in unison as the feeling flowed through them, leaving nothing untouched, intent on marking everything in its path. Their bodies cried out for more, demanding the caresses only their other half could satisfy.

His hands made quick work of the belt so that he might continue the sensual journey that had begun. Reaching the button on his slacks, he slowly released it as his fingers gently grazed the trail of silver hair leading downward. Slowly lowering the zipper, he allowed his fingers to tease the hard cock bulging underneath, straining to get free and receive the attention that so far had been denied.

Tony gently pushed the pants down his husband's hips taking the boxers with them and letting them fall around his ankles. Bringing his hand slowly back up his legs, he tried to convey everything he felt through his touch. There was no need for words between them and he knew that he would never be able to find the right ones to express everything that he was feeling. What they were sharing was impossible to quantify.

Tony lowered the older man down to the blanket wanting to explore more. As he hovered over Jethro, he began to mark and touch every piece of skin with his lips, mouth, and tongue, making love to all of him before he ever entered his body.

Jethro felt the difference in the touch and could clearly read each touch and the emotion that flowed through them; love, adoration, devotion and need all on such a deeper and truer level than he could have ever imagined. They had always been joined and connected, but this was more. As if their breathing was reliant on the other person, that the blood that pumped through their bodies was shared and all he knew was he never wanted that to end.

Their need for one another had always been strong and covered the gamut from work to personal leaving no gaps. They were partners in the purest sense even before they were married and now the union was more solidified.

Tony quickly stood to remove his own clothes savoring the hungry, needy look that was in Jethro's eyes. He grabbed the lube as he slowly kissed his way up the older man's legs and spread them so that he could fit between them.

Coating his fingers, he leaned down to run his tongue up Jethro's cock, touching it for the first time that night. Hearing the breathy moan only fueled his need as he lapped up the juice that had pooled at the slit. Placing his fingers at the tight muscle and gently running them around the virginal entrance at the same time, he took the head of his cock in his mouth.

Wanting to make sure that Jethro was well prepared, he forced his raging need down as he slowly breeched Jethro with one finger, keeping the older man's attention on what his mouth was doing to his cock by slowly sliding up and down the length while caressing the glands with his tongue.

He carefully began to move his finger in and out until he felt the muscle relax adding another finger while increasing the suction with his mouth. Feeling the desperate need that was flowing through the older man, he curved a finger and quickly found his prostate.

"Dear God!" Jethro growled. "Please…don't stop."

Adding a third finger as he slowed down his ministrations on the straining cock, he felt the man begin to thrust against his fingers. Wanting them to reach their climax together, he grabbed the lube that he placed beside him and used his free hand to coat his own throbbing cock, firmly squeezing the base knowing that it was a test of his control.

Releasing Jethro's cock from his mouth, his kissed his way back up the writhing man below him and captured his lips in a kiss so full of heat and passion that it threatened to consume them both.

When Tony slid into Jethro's body, the connection between them became palpable. They were truly one. It felt as though invisible threads wrapped around their bodies and intertwined them so tightly together that they could never be broken; their hearts, bodies and souls forever a part of the each other.

Their bodies were joined and their eyes locked as Tony slowly began moving in and out of Jethro. Every thrust took them to a place neither of them had been to before. Time ceased to mean anything; there was nothing but the two of them and their need and love for one another. Neither was ready for it to end as they struggled to hold back their release, until finally without their consent it flowed through them.

His breathing labored, Tony slowly and gently pulled out from Jethro's body, lying down next to him and gathered him close, gently stroking his cheek. If there were words neither knew the right ones and between the two men, they were unnecessary. Jethro had given his heart, body, and soul as Tony had given his. Green eyes once again met blue and clearly reflected a love that was deep and never ending.


	31. Chapter 31- Karma

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

**Just one more chapter...almost time for this journey to end and another to start. I can't thank you all enough for going on this journey with me.**

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

_Dear Tony,_

_This has to be the best bunch of pictures you've sent me yet. I mean the wedding was great but this even tops that! How did you convince Gibbs to go to Disneyworld for your first anniversary? Wait…maybe I don't want to know what method of persuasion you used. But the picture of him with Grumpy was worth whatever you did!_

_Abby said that you both had a blast when she came with the pictures. I am sure there were stories that she didn't know…Hmmmm. I'm glad you finally were able to get to Disney and really can think of no better way to spend your first time at "The Happiest Place on Earth" than with Gibbs. I must have looked at the pictures a hundred times. You both look great and very happy. _

_How did you even get him on the rides? I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen the pictures. I couldn't stop laughing when I saw the one of Gibbs in the pink tea cup! _

_Ducky came and visited last week. It was really great to talk to him. I'll admit that I missed his stories and he certainly has many. He told me what you did for Sarah after her car was stolen, thank you. Can't imagine how many car dealers she dragged you to._

_Abby shared the story about the big op you planned. It seemed intense going by the story, but in keeping with who you are, it was even more than that! It was a huge joint op. It was the talk around the cell block too. Some old silver haired man took down the honcho. I struggled to hold that laugh in, old silver haired man - I was waiting for a Gibbs slap! Either way very cool!_

_How are Fornell and Jimmy? I forgot to ask Ducky. I got so involved in listening to him talk - my fault totally. I need to get this in the mail before it's too late. Thank you for the pictures! Can't wait to see what you end up doing next._

_Tim_

Walking through the door Jethro noticed the smile on Tony's face as he read from the paper in his hand. "Letter from Tim?" He walked over leaning down for a kiss and Tony was only too happy to oblige.

"Yep. He loved the pictures from our anniversary." Tony chuckled. "And the joint op was big news there. Apparently some sexy silver haired man was the talk of the cell block."

Jethro raised his eyebrow. "You're kidding right?"

Tony smirked as he shook his head. "My husband, the celebrity."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

She felt the gentle breeze on her face as she stepped into the sun for the first time in just over two years and could hardly believe it was finally over. All she wanted to do was take a moment to breathe, take it all in, and enjoy the moment. However, the man waiting to escort her home would not allow her that luxury.

"Am I not permitted a moment for myself?" Ziva hissed. "I have been locked up for too long, denied the pleasure of fresh air. Can I not be allowed a moment?"

"No. Your father wants you home now. He feels that you have caused enough trouble and far too much disgrace for you to be allowed any freedoms." Gidon Azmiel's tone left no room for argument or disobedience. "You have done enough damage here, time for you to return to your new cage at home", he explained as he roughly placed Ziva in the car.

She sent him a glare that had felled many a man and woman only to find him unimpressed. Sinking deeply into her seat, she remained silent for the duration of the drive to the airport.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Eli paced his office as he waited for the plane to land. Gidon had already sent him a message that Ziva still believed she was not at fault and was unwilling to take responsibility for her actions. He had hoped that some of the excess arrogance and self-righteous attitude would have been left in prison, a forced self-purging of sorts, but it appeared that instead she managed to maintain her outlook, even compounding it. At this point he wasn't sure that she, his own daughter, was salvageable. That caused him more heartache than anyone would have believed. He was running out of ideas of how to deal with her.

A sense of dread came over him as he pondered her future. If he at some point chose to use her as an operative, he was certain that no one would want to partner with her and he could not argue against that logic. Her reputation in that regard preceded her along with her inability to control her impulses.

He had to wonder if his plan to send her back to the equivalent of remedial Mossad training school would have any impact on her at all. Would she view it as a chance to redeem herself and become once again what he had hoped? So much had occurred which made him doubt it would have the impact he sought, but she was his daughter, his only living child. He had to try.

He had discussed his idea with Tony, wanting his input as to its viability and find out if he had other ideas that would be more practical. Eli looked at his watch and let out a deep breath. It was time to face his offspring.

A knock on the door alerted him to the fact that Gidon and Ziva had arrived.

"Come in."

The expression on Gidon's face as he walked through the door spoke volumes, enlightening him to his daughter's mood.

"I have delivered Ziva into your capable hands Director." Gidon looked at Eli. "Do you need anything else before I take my leave?"

Shaking his head as he answered, "No, I appreciate your service in this matter. I shall take it from here."

Gidon nodded as he walked out the door closing it behind him.

Ziva smiled looking towards Eli. "Father-"

"Stop."

Ziva's face fell. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"Truthfully? Yes, I am happy to see you; but that does not preclude me from needing to deal with the mess that you have created. You may be free from the American prison system but you still have to deal with me and I have not forgotten what occurred and what was said in that hotel room."

"But…"

"You thought that after some time I would become soft and perhaps forget your actions all together? That has not happened and now it is time for you to, as Tony would say, 'Pay the Piper'."

"I do not believe that we need to bring Tony into this. This is my home and he has no place here", Ziva snarked. "I have had enough of that man to last me a life time. He has cost me two years of my life Father."

"NO! You must stop this way of thinking right now. Your actions cost you two years of your life, not his - yours. You are responsible for your actions Ziva. Your self-righteous attitude is your downfall and it stops here."

Eli took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Ziva. "You will start by attending Mossad training as a new recruit. There will be no special treatment because you are my daughter. The rules will be stringent and you must show improvement with your self control."

"N...no father. I cannot return to training. Certainly not as a beginner…what message will that send?"

"One that says you need to learn. That you will be held accountable for your actions, and that you are not above your peers." The last words were ground out through his clenched jaw. The anger they both exuded was tangible and felt by both of them. "It is time to stand up Ziva. Time to grow up. You must show change during this, shall we call it a probationary period? Regardless, I expect you to go through the training and show growth and signs of understanding that there are repercussions for your actions, and then I will have to send you elsewhere."

"This is your one chance. Use it well."

Ziva shook her head. "So you're serious about this? This is not a ploy or trick so that Tony believes that you are 'dealing with me'?"

Eli looked at his daughter in disgust. "There is no ploy or trick." He pulled out his phone and dialed. "It is time." He said and disconnected the call.

Ziva crossed her arms over her chest. "So I am to be shuffled off to camp now."

"Yes. You made your bed and now you must lie in it." The door opened and three soldiers in full gear walked in. He held the door open while they herded the angry woman out, closing it behind them.

Eli slumped down in his chair.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Six months of training was done and Ziva stood tall as she walked into her father's office. She had to pull off her newest op; it was a matter of survival - hers. If she couldn't get her father to believe that she had 'reformed', he would not let her back into the operations.

She calmed herself and prepared to be contrite and repentant as she spoke with her father. It appeared the timing might be in her favor. She had been keeping her ear to the ground and paying attention. Her father needed a solo operator to go to the Horn of Africa.

It was something that she could do. Her father would not be ready to trust her fully yet, but this, this was an op that had already had a great many difficulties. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Eli looked up from his papers. "Ziva. I was expecting to see you today."

"Yes Father. I have finished training and have come to offer my services."

"I see. Admittedly, I have had reports regarding your behavior and attitude. Don't worry, after your initial few weeks the reports were quite favorable." Seeing her expression change slightly he hastened to add, "Don't count your chickens yet my daughter."

"I know. I am just hopeful. I wish to be of help and possibly even make you proud."

"Right now is not a good time. I am having troubles that I don't believe that you will be able to help with." Eli watched her carefully and did not miss the brief calculating look that flashed across her eyes. Sighing inwardly, he knew that she had learned nothing and remained unchanged. But he did have a need for her service and just maybe this would help put her back on even ground and give her a boost.

"Sit down Ziva. I may have something that you can help with. An ongoing operation has had some issues. Needless to say it has been fraught with great difficulties and I fear that I will have to abandon it much to my dismay."

"What happened?"

"I am not a fool Ziva; I know that you are aware of at least part of what transpired."

Ziva lowered her eyes. "I am sorry. I don't know much of the situation and did not want to appear too eager. I have heard that a ship has disappeared, the Damocles I believe, and our operative was injured and unable to continue the mission. Is that correct?"

"Yes. He was to go to the Horn of Africa and locate a terrorist cell that we believe is there. He is unable to continue."

"Do we have any details regarding the cell? Leader? Purpose? Numbers?"

Eli nodded. "We have most of those details, just not an exact location. Saleem is the leader according to our best intel. They are heavily armed and well supported. The Horn of Africa is the last known location for the cell. Exact numbers aren't known."

"What is our mission? Infiltration, assassination of their leader, or to take down the whole cell?"

"That depends on what the operative sees while there. The lack of complete information necessitates an on the spot evaluation."

Ziva looked at her father. "Send me."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

The silhouetted body sat tied to the chair, burlap bag over the head in the darkened room. Saleem walked into the room and immediately spoke to his captive audience. "So are you ready to talk now? Or must I find a different method of persuasion?" Saleem sneered as he grasped the head covering and pulled it off to reveal the battered face of Ziva David.


	32. Chapter 32- Coming Home

_**I own nothing from NCIS and make no money from this story! If I did own them there would be some wicked story lines! LOL! But for now I shall merely play with them and return them very sated!**_

_**A huge thanks goes to my most excellent Beta-Amy- without whom this would not be as polished! Kudos to her for her great work and wanting to work with a nut like me! Trust me! There is much love to her!**_

_**Come by my facebook page- always a riot! Sometimes great eye candy as well! Facebook./gibbsandtonysbabe Always happy to have you drop by!**_

********NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCIS********

**This is it...time to say goodbye. Discoveries has come to it's end and though I am sad it's over I have loved this journey. It opens up the space for more stories to come and different journeys to be taken. I thank each and every one of you for coming along with me.**

Jethro watched as Tony painstakingly sanded the boat and smiled at the look of concentration on his face. He was glad that they were working on this together despite the misgivings that Tony had about his own abilities. Someday they would sail this boat.

The younger man definitely needed the rote action of sanding tonight; he was full of nervous energy and it needed an outlet. If this didn't work, Jethro had another idea of how to use the excess energy and smiled inwardly. Whom was he kidding? It would happen anyway.

He sat back against his work bench and watched the younger man work, enthralled with watching the play of muscles through the younger man's t-shirt. He was a lucky bastard. Deciding he'd rather see his husband naked, his muscles used for an entirely different purpose, he pushed off the bench and silently made his way over.

Tony was lost in the peace and repetition of sanding, unaware of Jethro's presence until he felt his lips on his neck. Groaning at the touch Tony tried to continue sanding as Jethro's lips blazed a trail up the back of his neck and under his ear.

"Jet, thought you wanted to work on the boat for a while."

"Changed my mind. Rather use my hands on you. You can still work on the boat if you want." Jethro whispered in his ear.

The sander fell from Tony's hands as Jethro's lips became more insistent. He grasped the boat for purchase as Jethro began torturing him by working over one of his hot spots making his knees weak. Damn the man.

Wanting more, Jethro ran his hands along the younger man's outer thighs caressing him as he wrapped them around his body to touch and stroke his firm chest feeling the erratic breathing beneath his fingertips. Needing to feel his skin, he ran his hands under his t-shirt and through the hair covering his chest, his fingers playing with their prize.

Tony unconsciously thrust back against him wanting more contact. "I want more Jet; want to feel all of you."

Unable to deny a direct request from his husband, he quickly removed his shirt and pulled the man tightly against him. The heat from Tony's body seeped through his own clothes only intensifying his need for more contact.

Thankful that Tony had decided to wear sweats he quickly pushed them down the younger man's hips and let them fall to his ankles. Flipping the man around in his arms his lips attached themselves to the younger man's on their own accord.

Wasting no time, his tongue demanded and received entrance and ran along the younger man's in a caress born of love, desire, and need. The heat between them was quickly rising and Tony's hands found their own way, beginning removing Jethro's clothes. The two men soon found themselves naked and blissfully pressed together.

This was where they were most content; pressed together tightly, feeling one another's hearts beat, nearing the moment when they would join becoming one and in that complete, and whole. For the two of them, this culminated everything they had ever wanted and they held on tightly.

Moaning together in unison, their bodies moved in the natural motion that was as much a part of them as breathing. Every touch ignited more desire between them. Despite the years together, each caress took them higher every time they made love.

Jethro ghosted his fingers over Tony's skin feeling the tremors in the muscles beneath his fingertips and heard the quick intake of his breath.

Pulling his lips away from Jethro's Tony tried to convey his need. "Jet…please…so close."

Trailing his lips along the younger man's ear, he spoke. "Tell me what you need Tony."

"You…just you. Now. Don't want to wait. Still loose from last night…please…"

Jethro captured the man's lips once more before turning him around in his arms placing his hands on the ribs of the boat. He squeezed his wrists in silent command to remain there. Taking his own cock in hand, he lined himself up and lunged with one smooth thrust into the waiting entrance of his husband.

Tony thrust back into Jethro wanting more, loving the feeling of fullness and the sounds his lover made as he squeezed his muscles around the shaft that was pistoning in and out of his body. Neither man was going to last long tonight, their need was too great.

Tony felt the head of Jethro's cock graze his prostate with every stroke wrenching gasps from him each time. Every thrust caused an intense sensation that was quickly making it more difficult to hold back his need for release. He wanted to hang on as long as possible, not ready to end the overwhelming feeling that Jethro was eliciting from his body.

Feeling Tony's tenuous grasp on his control the older man smirked, loving the fact that he could bring the man to the edge. Tonight he was unable to bask in that feeling as his own ability to reign in the desire was quickly ending.

Wanting them both to reach their climax together, Jethro took Tony's cock in his hand and stroked it in time with the frenzied pace in which he was thrusting in and out of the younger man's body. Sensing the subtle changes in his husband's body and feeling the sudden swelling of Tony's cock in his hand, the older man heard his name cried out as his husband released ribbons of cum that flowed through his fingers. The second he felt Tony's release his own followed and he sank his teeth into the younger man's shoulder silencing his scream.

Unwilling to part as their breathing returned to normal, Jethro leaned against Tony who in turn leaned against the boat simply enjoying being intertwined.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCIS**

Tim stared up at the ceiling in his cell. He had done it every night since arriving there. It was the quiet time when he reviewed his life. It didn't take too long for his thoughts to become dark after he was locked down and he certainly did his fair share of focusing the blame on everyone else, taking none for himself.

But then he forced himself to look at everything realistically and he hadn't like what he had seen. After finally accepting his actions and realizing that he was the one who facilitated own his downfall, he began looking for cause and effect.

Took a while before he could stop the self-flagellation, though he knew that he deserved it, and even longer before he could look at himself in the mirror without cringing. Tony's visit broke through his fog and gave him the clarity to see why he was there.

Tony may have viewed it as a failure but he did not. That was when everything clicked in his head. He already saw his early actions and behavior for what they were and was working towards understanding why he allowed himself to make the choices that he had. But at that moment the one thing he hadn't fully allowed himself to feel crashed down on him. The consequences of his actions.

Rationally he knew what they were, but until Tony and Gibbs left that day he never realized how far down he had buried them. Once it was out in the open however, it became a part of everything that he had to deal with.

He knew that he would never make the same mistakes again. The cost was too high and he had been very lucky that no one had died because of what he had done.

He had assessed his weaknesses and now knew what he needed to look out for and how to avoid those same missteps. That was not saying that he would be perfect but that he would be more vigilant in his actions.

Tim was grateful that Abby had given him a second chance as had Ducky and Gibbs. Their letters were something that he treasured. But honestly, he was going to be forever thankful that Tony had not given up on him. They had come a long way from that prison visit. The healing between them wasn't complete but it was so much more than he ever imagined that they would have.

Strange to think that he would ever say that he was thankful for a prison sentence, but he was. It brought him back to who he was and most certainly saved his life.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Tony walked to the front door keys in hand and looked at Jethro. "Sure you don't want to go with me?" His green eyes almost pleading.

Jethro smiled and shook his head. "You'll be fine and I'll have steaks ready to grill 'Cowboy' style when you get back." Stepping closer, he took his face in his hands, "I've have faith in you Tone."

Sighing Tony nodded. "Thanks Jet. I love you, you know."

"I love you too." Placing a gentle kiss on his lips, he turned Tony around and patted his ass gently pushing him out the front door. "Hurry home dear", he teased.

Tony threw him a brilliant smile over his shoulder.

Jethro watched as Tony drove off and sent a small prayer up to the heavens for everything to work out.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS NCISNCISNCIS**

Tony pulled in and parked. Sitting in the car, he leaned back against the seat and took a deep breath. Gathering his strength, he opened the car door and looked up at the clear blue sky, smiling. Tony knew Abby would see that as a sign that everything would work out. Chuckling, he decided that she was right.

Tony had been standing by his car door basking in the sun when he heard the gates open. Looking towards the gates, he watched the man walk out and stop for a moment to bask in the same sun and smiled.

Noticing the man starting to look a bit lost, Tony waved his hand. The stunned look on his face was enough to reinforce the notion that he was where he should be.

Tony started walking towards him and the moment they were standing in front of one another, he did the one thing that surprised them both. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him so tightly it would have made Abby proud.

"You're here." He whispered into Tony's neck.

"Time to bring you home Tim."


End file.
